the Crossroad Between Pokemon Trainer and Master
by DPhenomenon
Summary: Ash has just finished competing in the Silver Conference and Misty and Brock have left.This is where the events of this story take place.More of a realistic account of who the other 2 trainers that left Pallet. A forgotten trainer who failed and meets Ash
1. copyright

Character Description  
  
  
  
Donavan-Here is the character description. He wears whites shoes, has khaki slacks, has a chain wallet that hangs on the left side of his pocket, a watch on his left hand,slighty tan, yellow hair, a green beanie that covers his head horizontally leaving the bangs at the front spiked foward, brown eyes, and finally a black t-shirt with the Skull and Crossbones on it. More info on Donavan's character description. For the forest green beanie, it is long and smooth and it covers his ears and folds down at the back. He also has a purple backpack that's old, worn, and torn and is held together by twisted copper wire(that silver wire stuff). He walks along with Raichu outside. and the character name is Donavan. Started off as the original 3 trainers from Pallet and chose Charmander.  
  
Brett-He is Donavan's friend and as well as business partner. He has light green hair and wears glasses. Light colored skin. Has a brownish backpack and is a bit short. He is the one viewed the first time in the 1st Pocket Monsters Movie when Nurse Joy is lost the first time before the minds were whipped blank by Mewtwo. Lives in Pallet and got the first pokemon and chose Bulbasaur. Brett.  
  
Gary Oak-Professor Oak's Grandson. 3rd Trainer to get a Pokemon from Professor Oak. Is from Pallet. Same Gary Oak from the Show since this is where the FanFic is based off of. Takes place between when all the trainers started till he went on his little side quest after meeting Mewtwo and Giovanni to where he wears the baige or brown hood and cape with Eevee.  
  
Ash Ketchum-Hasn't quite worn the new Advance outfit and still in original attire since he started. Same Character. No changes made intentionally. Tried to stay true to his personality. 4th Trainer from Pallet. Has the feisty Pikachu at his side.  
  
Giovanni-Once a shadowed figure and very mysterious. Very little is known about the Team Rocket leader. Often called the Boss by his subordinates of Team Rocket. Once owned Meowth but got a Persian to show that he is moving onto bigger things. He wears an orange suit and a red tie. Also runs the Pokemon Gym in Viridian City.  
  
Danilo Martino- He wears glasses and is dressed in a full purple suit. He has long white hair tied at the back. He has brown loafers and a blue tie. Is mentioned but isn't seen that often if much at all.  
  
Luitenant Surge- Gym Leader of Vermillion Gym and also a Military Luitenant. Tough Guy but has an implied history according to the show.  
  
Commander Storm-The top Military Leader with highest Rank that gives orders to Luitenant Surge. He is a much older man with a gray bushy mustache. He has a full navy blue commanding uniform and a red undershirt with emblems of high rank. He also has a commander hat.  
  
May- she is a pretty good looking ditz  
  
Pokemon  
  
Pikachu- the main leading Pokemon that has appeared in every espisode and movie. Ash's first Pokemon.  
  
Meowth-the other leading Pokemon that once belonged to Giovanni and is the only or at least the main Pokemon that could speak the Human Language and translate Pokemon Language. If they only had subtitles. Currently with Jesse and James of Team Rocket. Used to be the Top Cat.  
  
Raichu- Donavan's Pokemon.  
  
Psyduck-Supposedly Misty's Pokemon, no one knows(except for the creators) where this pokemon originally comes from or who it belongs to. Though it looks clueless and unintelligent, it proves that when it gets a heavy headache, it can possibly be the Most Powerful Pokemon the World has seen. Maybe the most powerful pokemon in the world...  
  
Jigglypuff-Came around the time the Tokepi egg first came about. This pokemon wanders wildly and belongs to no one but for some reason follows Ash and his group whomever he is with. Jigglypuff 'borrowed' a marker and always sings a song but gets upset because no one listens to the whole thing and falls asleep due to its mysterious power. Then when everyone is asleep, Jigglypuff marks and makes funny faces to everyone that is sleeping.  
  
Tokepi- egg pokemon that is owned by Misty. Only known move is the Metronome.  
  
Mewtwo- Cloned from Mew's genetic Material and created or engineered to be Giovanni's ultimate pokemon. The full history of exactly what happened to Mewtwo and how the different things and events that happened around it is somewhat unknown and is a bit of a mystery. None of the clones were truly successful so it is believed by some that Mewtwo was breed from Mew.  
  
Mew-the mother or the original of Mew. Not as powerful but still a very rare pokemon.  
  
Rayquazza- Pokemon of Origin. Ruler of the Sky.  
  
Groudon- Pokemon of Origin. Ruler of the Land.  
  
Kyogre- Pokemon of Origin. Ruler of the Sea.  
  
Places  
  
Pallet Town- Small home town of some of biggest names in the Pokemon World.  
  
Viridian City- the biggest city full of surprises and is revisited much often.  
  
Vermillion City-home of Luitenant Surge's gym and also is the main dock for ships to travel in and out of.  
  
The Sky Pillar-place that retains Rayquazza  
  
The Cave of Origin-place that retains Groudon  
  
The Underwater Labyrinth-place that retains Kyogre  
  
Kanto- Region where Ash Lives, home of the Indigo League  
  
Orange Islands- home of the Orange League  
  
Johto- home of the Silver Conference and the Johto League  
  
Hoenn- May lives there. A new land.  
  
Groups  
  
Team Rocket-the biggest enemy gang in the Pocket Monsters' World. They work internationally and in secret. They want very rare and valuable Pokemon to take over the World. The Henchmen wear all black with white gloves and have a Big Red R on their Long sleeve shirt. They also have that Tomboy oldschool hat that has a certain name. They usually carry only one pokemon.  
  
Tribune Alliance-Their units wear Black Collared shirts with a Big Blue Letter print of the letter "T" on the front and with a supressor belt. They wear full Black baggy pants with Gray combat boots and glooves. They wear Black capes with hoods. The amount of Pokemon they carry varies on the situation. Work in big numbers as opposed to small groups.  
  
Seal Team 8-Surge's Special Forces Infantry Unit. Ordered only to operate on special missions.  
  
Team Aqua and Team Magma- Similar gangs with similar purposes but are rivals for some reason. Presence not yet to be known.  
  
The Military- War groups that fight with Pokemon in Devastating Battles.  
  
Other/Minor-the Pokemon League HQ. G-Forces led by Lance of the Elite Four. The Elite Four. The different departments and services of Pokemon such as the Nurse Joys and the Officer Jennys.  
* * * * *  
  
The Story  
  
Narrator:It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining and our hero is looking for something to do. So what better thing to do than run.  
  
* * *  
  
Ash says, "Race you to the top Pikachu."  
  
"Pika Pi!"  
  
Both are running with without looking where they are going. On the other side we see Donavan with his head down walking with Raichu right beside him. When both get at the top Ash bumps into Donavan not knocking him over but skids him over a bit and same with Pikachu to Raichu. Donavan pushes Ash and Raichu does the same to Pikachu. Donavan then says, "Watch it! (Donavan calls Ash a bunch of names and so does Raichu to Pikachu). Seems someone wants to battle and brings out a Pokeball forcing him into a pokemon battle. Ash has no choice but to fight him. Ash doens't really want to fight this time but Donavan insists.   
  
Donavan says, "What, you aren't afraid now are you? Don't tell me you are a wimp or are you refusing a Challenge to someone who is better? A pokemon trainer never refuses a battle you know."  
  
So they fight. 3 on 3.  
  
Beginning Credits roll with music and smooth animation fighting.  
  
Ash loses all 3 battles. He defeats pikachu with raichu since those are the last two Pokemon to battle.  
  
Donavan goes-"You know why you lost loser"   
  
Ash-"Because your pokemon are powerhouses"  
  
and Donavan goes like -"no,not even that at all, it's because I am much BETTER looking"  
  
and then everyone goes like ack and falls like yeah uh huh.   
  
And Ash goes like- "why are you like this? "   
  
and Donavan goes-"well what's it to ya! why would it matter to you "  
  
and Ash goes-"because I want to know how you feel and I would like to hear where you come from."  
  
so Donavan says-"you know, nobody has ever asked me that question before in a long time, I don't think ever. I feel bad and all from twists and turns from this road I have chosen. I used to be just like you ASH. I wanted to be a pokemon master. I had a positive attitude and always went out of my way to help other people out. Though as things went wrong, I had a downfall.  
  
-then comes a flashback scene comes-   
  
Brett woke up the earliest and got his choice of the Pokemon. Since no one was there, Professor Oak let Brett have his first pick and he went off. Donavan first started by waking up on time one morning and realizing he was on time to get his first new pokemon. He lives in Pallet town. He is one of the original 3 trainers that got their first pokemon. He put on his green beanie dressed in a black t-shirt,slacks,and his white shoes and watch. As Donavan got to Profesor Oak, he had 2 pokemon to choose from. Since Brett was there first he chose Bulbasaur.Since Donavan didn't want Squirtle, he chose Charmander. Donavan started off battling ever chance he had but after each battle his pokemon wore down and he needed a different strategy. His first thoughts were that quantity was better than quality but later found this not to be true at all. So then comes when Donavan goes out to get his first gym badge. He fought for it and won but nearly lost.   
  
Losing confidence, he thought," at this rate I'll never become a pokemon master" but he decided to strive foward.   
  
Donavan caught a wide variety of pokemon and was going along well. Then at some point Donavan wanted an easy way out. He was tired of devoting time to make his pokemon stronger and decided to raise them by potions and rare candies to make them stronger. And it worked and it seemed too good to be true. He won badges with ease and was able to catch rare and stronger pokemon. Then there came a problem and Donavan ran out of money for these goods and aids so instead of going on and earning it, he decided to use the money he had left and make copies of it using a machine. Then Donavan was able to maximize all his pokemon to their best and were unbeatable. That is when he sought out to catch the 3 mystical birds and though he came across them he was unable to catch them. He caught them in the simulations but didn't quite catch them. He then went to explore for rare pokemon far in the depths of a cave. After going such a far distance, Donavan came across a young Mewtwo.   
  
Then Donavan asks,"who are you?"   
  
Mewtwo responded telepathically,"I do not know who I am. I have escaped from the lab but I always returned here, to this same place, but I have yet to find a place where I belong."   
  
Donavan said,"You need not listen to what other people say. People only care about themselves. The only one you can rely on is yourself. You can't trust other people for they will let you down and disappoint you. They will just do what they want you to do just to satisfy themselves. That is how it was for me and now I stand alone and all on my own. Yet I have come to realize that everything happens for a reason. We are brought into this world to serve a purpose."   
  
Mewtwo replies," A Purpose?"   
  
Donavan says," Yeah. I was born to become the greatest Pokemon Master that no trainer could ever beat. Everyone told me what to do and that I would never become a great pokemon trainer. I realized that this world is a lost cause full of hopleless wastes. There is a chance though and that is if there is one who has heart. Though this can not be for I have yet to see or hear of it. I had to find my worth and not follow the rules. I knew that when I could find there of some hope, I could reach my purpose. You must not let the world control you but bend it to make it do your own bidding. Now battle me and let me see your power."   
  
Donavan then went on to challenge Mewtwo. His team consisted of Charmander, Muk, Rhydon, Primeape, Scyther, and Gengar. Mewtwo did some damage to Muk and Primeape for it had natural advantage over them. Yet Mewtwo didn't use all its power for it didn't realize its potential yet. Rhydon, Scyther, and Gengar did some damage but tired out since they have not been to a pokemon center for a long time. But Mewtwo recovered. Then came forth Charmander and it did a great deal of damage. Finally Charmander took a final fire blast leaving it weak enough for Donavan to capture it with an ultra ball. And he caught it. Pleased with his victory Donavan went to Cinnabarb Island to celebrate and that is when disaster struck. When bringing Mewtwo upon to a pokemon center his Mewtwo was confiscated by the police and they brought it to a laboratory for gene splicing. Apparently Mewtwo has escaped a number of times for it wanted to be away from this place.So Donavan went to the lab to get Mewtwo back but it was in a tube being powered up by some tubes and wires. Donavan looked around the computer system and found some information on Mewtwo. He drained the fluid from the containment unit and dropped the wires it was attached to. Upon looking he found this new Masterball they were working on and since it was just out in the open Donavan decided to take it without asking. Then he went and released Mewtwo.   
  
Donavan said to Mewtwo," Why are you here? You have the ability to reach your full potential but you are not fully aware of it. You are the strongest pokemon in the world. You are not meant to stay here. You belong out there. For one of the greatest things is to fulfill your destiny."   
  
Mewtwo goes,"My destiny?''   
  
Donavan says," It is what will ultimately become of you."   
  
Mewtwo says,"Show me."   
  
Then Donavan replies," You are not ready. First you must realize your true powers and find your purpose. You can not fulfill your destiny without it. That how it was for me. Though I can show you the way. Once you find it, return to the cave we first met and I will fulfill your destiny."   
  
Mewtwo responds," What is your destiny?'' Donavan says,"My destiny is to catch all 150 pokemon and be the world's greatest Pokemon Master. Your destiny though similar is yet very different. Come with me and I will start you on your Journey. Once you are ready, you may join me." And then he had it return to its pokeball. Donavan went back to his home town and brought the Masterball to Professor Oak and he told him to make a copy of it. He went and did so and made one but it was less powerful. Donavan took it and it also had a big M on it like the purple masterball but this color was pink. Donavan kept it knowing someday he would need it later. He went to get his last badge at the Viridian City gym to get the earth badge and he faced the gym leader Giovanni. Donavan decided to wipe him out with his all powerful pokemon Mewtwo.   
  
And Giovanni said," It looks like you brought me back my pokemon?"  
  
and Donavan's like,"you're pokemon!! I am the one who caught it!"  
  
and Giovanni goes,"Well it's mine for I am the one who had it created and you have no choice but to give it to me for I have your pokemon at my disposal."  
  
Giovanni had his henchmen use an Amnesia Ray on Mewtwo and it forgot most all that happened and then hypnosis. Whereupon Team Rocket came out and the thugs in black suits restrained Donavan and took his pokemon and put them in cages.   
  
Then Giovanni said," Now I have a proposal to you that you should like to hear. For bringing Mewtwo back to me, I will give you the earth badge, and a heap of cash for your trouble. I suggest you do so. Your pokemon would agree strongly for you must accept my offer if you want them back"   
  
So Donavan gives in and hands over Mewtwo to him in his pokeball. Giovanni after sending Donavan out, brings mewtwo back to the lab at Cinnabar Island and for mewtwo makes a restraining device to make sure he doesn't get away l8r. Also he had the scientists do gene splicing to make him even more stronger. Apparently mewtwo had escaped to avoid all this torture and was recaptured by Donavan who was forced to hand Mewtwo to Giovanni. Giovanni payed for the upgrade,technology and research to create the ultimate pokemon. Anyway after that, he disposed of Donavan's pokemon outside near the trash on the ground and Giovanni handed Donavan the earth badge and some money for bringing mewtwo back.   
  
Donavan was pushed out of the gym by team rocket and they said,"beat it brat,get outta here".  
  
Donavan picked up his pokemon and decided to go home before he went to the pokemon league. When he looked at the money he realized it was fake but the badge was real.   
  
And Donavan goes,"Darn it they tricked me!!"   
  
He also noticed that his pokemon were infected by a pokemon disease.Giovanni must have injected his pokemon with some pokemon virus. Gengar was the only one that wasn't affected. So he rushed them all to the nearest Pokemon center for healing. Though when he got there, there were already too many people and Donavan had to wait outside. It was raining really hard. Charmander could not take the pain and came out of his pokeball. Charmander ran away becoming very dissallusioned ate some herbs in its unstablity and disappeared.  
  
Donavan then said,"No please don't go.No .."  
  
and then he broke down and cried. After a long period of time, the hospital finally let Donavan's pokemon in, but by the time they got to treat the pokemon, they all died.Not Gengar,he was the only one alive. Nurse Joy wasn't there, it was a different nurse and they just brushed Donavan's pokemon off with no care at all.   
  
The nurse complained,"Stop wasting other people's time. You should know well that we can't treat dead pokemon. There are pokemon here that actually need help."   
  
Feeling hurt and mistreated, Donavan carried the remains of his pokemon and buried them at the pokemon cemetary.   
  
Then Donavan said,"Goodbye my friends. It was an honor for me to be your master. Goodbye, it seems like forever."   
  
Then Donavan broke down and cried again. Gengar tried to cheer him up by showing a pamphlet of the pokemon league.   
  
And Donavan goes like,"what's this?...."he brightens up and says,"yeah! I could still enter the pokemon league.Alright Gengar, we'll head out tommorow."   
  
Upon arriving at the Indigo Plateau, Donavan, by himself, went to look around before he signed up. He was confronted by a pokemon trainer. She wanted to battle Donavan so he accepted her challenge. She used Venusaur and Donavan used Gyrados. Venusaur had many direct hits and Donavan made many foolish moves and Gyrados should have fainted but only did not because of its suped up strength. Then with a final hydro pump, Donavan beat the girl trainer.   
  
She said," How did you even get into the pokemon league. You're not even a real trainer. You have the worst strategy ever. You are such a nobody!"   
  
Donavan snaps back,"B,but I won, uh so there."   
  
The girl trainer goes,"You don't get it do you. You are a loser."   
  
Donavan, feeling offended and not able to say anything back is hurt and after the girl leaves, he breaks down and cries again. Then as night comes, Donavan lays on the ground and stares up at the stars at the sky. He thinks about what the girl trainer had said. Then he remember all the battles he fought. He fought a few but the only ones he really fought were the gym battles. He realized the only reason he won was because of their suped up power. Not from their natural ability. He also realized that he had no real experience. It was as if Donavan was a fake. Not real.   
  
Donavan thinks in his head," I didn't earn these badges and pokemon. I only got them because I cheated and used cheap tricks to win. The only way to become a pokemon master is to raise pokemon the hard way through vigorous training and hard work. I am going to start all over and build on back up from the beginning. I am going to do things the right way this time."  
  
Donavan decided he was going to change and reform his ways. So Donavan threw his badges into the lake and gave some of the strong pokemon he caught unfairly to his friends. Then when he told the other pokemon what he had done with the badges, they were all very upset with him. All of them abandoned Donovan except Gengar. He is the only pokemon that stayed. Donavan spaced out feeling bad and just thinking of all the effort he put into becoming a pokemon master was wasted because of Donavan's not thinking straight. Donavan didn't realize every action you do has an effect on you even the ones you don't think about. He also learned that your True Friends will stay with you through and through no matter what bad choices you make or how many times you make mistakes,they will be there for you. Donavan went back to Professor Oak and asked if he could have another pokemon.   
  
Professor Oak said,"Well, Sorry Donavan, I gave away all of my Pokemon including the untamed and feisty ones.This reminds me of a poem, 'To start and try again, without a pokemon, you hit a dead end'(Brett comes in)Oh hey Brett. Donavan's in a bit of a dilema."   
  
So Donavan asked Brett, "Gee Brett, hate to be a bother but I am a Pokemon trainer without a pokemon."  
  
Brett says, "And I am a Pokemon Trader without any money.Plus all I got is Bulbasaur. I don't know what to do(*sigh*)."  
  
Then Donavan got an idea and gave all his money to Brett and said, "Here, Take it. You can have it."  
  
Brett a bit surprised says, "Wow thanks, this is all I need to go into business. But why are you doing this."  
  
Donavan says, "Friends help friends out and that is how friendships grow. Besides, what am I going with a bunch of money anyway."  
  
Professor Oak says, "That is a good thought. I'll remember that.  
  
Brett takes the money and says, "Well, Professor Oak, I have come back to tell you that I am quieting down on my Journey. I decided that Pokemon Training isn't exactly my thing and I am much better at Pokemon Trading. So is it okay if I give Donavan Bulbasaur?"  
  
Professor Oak says, "Sure, not everyone has what it takes to be a Pokemon Trainer or Master for it is really a tough road. Trust me I been there. There is no shame in not being able to make it. Take me for instance, I became a Pokemon Researcher. So I understand."  
  
So Brett gave his first Pokemon to Donavan and he got Bulbasaur.  
  
Gary checked up with his grandfather Professor Oak on the progress on the other 2 trainers. Oak said they were doing fine but didn't make that far.  
  
Gary just chuckled, "My only competition now is Ash and he shouldn't be too much of a problem since he is a Loser trainer.Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Donavan trained and worked hard ever day. He also decided to customize each pokeball with its own design, color, and uniqueness. He made Gengar's pokeball black instead of red and put a white skull and crossbones symbol to symbolize the death of his pokemon and for the death of his being a fake trainer. He battled again the gym leaders and earned the badges. His team now consisted of Snorlax(navy blue pokeball with a Z on it),Hitmonlee(brown pokeball with a foot symbol on it),Raichu(orange pokeball with a yellow lightning bolt on it),Venusaur(green pokeball with the red flower symbol of its flower thing on the back of venusaur on it),Gyrados(regular blue pokeball,no symbol) and of course Gengar. Donavan has got up to his 5th badge and has caught 75 pokemon. Summer was over and it was time to go back to the Pokemon Academy. Donavan was to start another year. Many people heard what Donavan did to get to the Pokemon League. Donavan made some mistakes and everyone decided to put Donavan down because of that. They all kept calling Donavan a loser and a fake. That he would never amount to anything and would never become a pokemon master. Donavan's friends didn't help or support him, they ignored him and didn't do anything to help him out. Though a few people did try to help him out by being nice to him and that sustained him a little. Every little bit helps even if it doesn't seem like anything at all. Many people misunderstood Donavan in what he said and did. They didn't look at things through his point of view. People tend to look through only one point of view-theirs. It is important to look at things from all points of view, even Team Rockets!! Donavan did poorly in his academics but he managed to pass. Of all the things he has learned from the Pokemon Academy, he was only able to use a portion of it for his training since they just went on the surface of the material. They didn't go in depth or beyond what they regularly do. Everything stays the same and nothing changes. Unless someone makes that change. For Donavan, he was too involved with his pokemon training than to worry about the academy. He would train his pokemon everyday. Then came the opportunity of a lifetime. The Pokemon Academy was ranked one of the top in pokemon arts department in the area and were chosen to represent the whole town in the International Pokemon Talents Exhibition. It is where the pokemon are perform a show displaying their skills and abilities against others pokemon artists. It isn't battling but more a display of show. There are also beauty divisions for the pokemon and other areas in pokemon talent. There were many that signed up for this invitation and Donavan was one of the last to sign up. Not everyone could go though to this special event. They had to audition and display their techniques and style and if they met the qualifications,they got to go. They also had to pay a huge fee for the travel and equipment expenses. Along with that there were many fundraisers that were set up. Donavan had battled but did not have that much artsy experience. He and his pokemon had plenty of talent but they just never had the chance to showcase it on a broad scale in front of thousands of people. So Donavan went and did horribly at the audition. Gengar failed to disappear at the right time, Raichu made a beautiful lightning dance but overloaded and it blew up in everyone's face-that being Donavan and the judges overlooking his audition. The only thing that did go right was Hitmonlee's jumping through the ring of fire. After all the auditions were done and reviewed then came the list of all who made it. He didn't get to be one of the contestants but there were still other duties to be assigned to. One was pokemon management,and another was janitor duty. All those spots were taken and the only one left for Donavan was Bodyguard duty. When Donavan saw this, he went down in a low disappointed mood, -(his eyes got toned out and the background turns heavy,that anime thing...you know)- Anyway Donavan sighed and puffed out a little steam blow.   
  
Donavan goes,"Oh well, at least I am on the team and it sure beats janitor duty."   
  
The group's leader for the competition team was Rod. He made everyone come for practice everyday to prepare for the show. Along with that everyone had to work on all the fundraisers. They were to perform for the town before they went for the exhibition. Everyone had to go even for those not performing. Donavan and his pokemon had to watch all the competitors and their pokemon practice. Donavan didn't mind going to the practices but he didn't like doing nothing at all while he was there. There was nothing to do. Donavan was supposed to "guard" the equipment from being stolen but the equipment was all fine and secure. Getting angry at this,  
  
Donavan went to Rod and said,"This is not bodyguarding, this job is as dormant as a Snorlax"   
  
and Rod replied,"Okay Donavan. I know there is nothing you can participate in right now but you'll do some real bodyguarding when we go to the exhibition. That sound fair?"   
  
and Donavan says,"That's all I wanted to hear."   
  
Then on the last night of the performance for the town, Donavan and his friends decide to go out and celebrate. They have dinner at the local Poke- restaurant and were later gonna meet at a friend's house to sleep over. It was night around this time. Upon going home, Donavan was biking along the trail and he didn't have his night lights on. As Donavan bikes down the road, the sirens go on and a police officer pulled him over. It wasn't officer Jenny for she patroled a different sector of the city.   
  
Then officer Mooney got out of his car, and goes up to Donavan's bike and tells him,"Your lights aren't on."   
  
And Donavan goes," Oh I forgot. Shoot."   
  
The officer says,"Are you under the influence?"   
  
Donavan says,"No officer, I am just a little bit tired."   
  
Officer Mooney repeated the same question again,"Are you under the influence?'  
  
' and then the officer Mooney said,"Get of the bike"  
  
Donavan does so and the officer Mooney handcuffs him and tells Donavan,"You're under arrest."   
  
He searches Donavan to see if he has anythings on him and he throws Donavan in the back of the police car. The officer is really rough with him. The officer brings Donavan all the way to the police station to check if he is on or has anything. They have Donavan go through a machine, walk a line, and use a pen to see if his eyes focus. They charged Donavan with a misdemeanor, and impound his bike.   
  
Then officer Mooney brings Donavan to his friend's house and then the officer says to him,"See this scar on my face,"He points to the scar on the right side of his face,"Don't you forget it."   
  
It was as though the officer was trying to intimidate him. Donavan gets in and goes to sleep. When he wakes up and tells his friends what happened and then gets a ride home from one of the competitors in the group he worked with. Then later Donavan told his parents and they got the bike back. Donavan trained his pokemon all week. Donavan had set up an appointment long ago to go see if his pokemon had any pokemon viruses. So as Donavan bikes down the way, the sirens go off and Donavan stops. The officer gets out of his car and tells him to get off the bike.   
  
Donavan says,"I didn't do anything."   
  
Still the officer persists,"Get off the bike."   
  
Donavan goes,"I didn't do anything wrong."   
  
Finally the officer tells him," pull up at the corner stop."   
  
Donavan thinks this is the same officer that pulled him over the first time and it makes him paranoid. Donavan didn't take a close enough view of his face to realize that it was a completely different officer. His name is officer McDonald. He didn't have the scar but Donavan didn't notice that.   
  
Donavan freaks out and decides not to go to the cornerstop but to the Pokemon Academy. "I'll be able to get help to get this crazy officer off me if I go to the Academy."   
  
So Donavan bikes all the way to the Pokemon Academy and officer McDonald follows him there.   
  
Donavan ditches his bikes and runs saying,"I didn't do anything, I didn't do anything!!"   
  
Donavan runs and opens the doors and the cop tackles him into the doors. Donavan gets in but all everyone does is yell at him. The officer attacks Donavan or at least tries to but misses. Then Donavan runs to the hall and then officer McDonald and another cop corner Donavan in and they handcuff him. They search him again and then they try to put Donavan in the back of the police car. Donavan resists and puts both feet out using his legs to push away from going in. The officers try to get Donavan in but he still persists. They try to push Donavan in but with his legs still on the outside rims of the door, he refuses to go in. Finally, the officers go on the count of 3 and with one big push they get Donavan in the back of the police car. Donavan is crying as all this happens. Then guess who comes,why it's no other than the officer that arrested Donavan the first time. Officer Mooney. He peers into the window and scares Donavan. This causes Donavan to go to the opposite side of where officer mooney is at. Whereupon officer mooney then goes "swoosh" to the other side and scares Donavan to the opposite side again. Officer Mooney is outside the car and Donavan is inside and officer mooney goes back and forth over and over again repeating the process."swoosh"donavan gets scared and goes to the other side then "swoosh" again."swoosh" "swoosh" "swoosh" Then the officer goes off and starts laughing. They bring Donavan to the police station. They take his fingerprints and they take his picture, one face forward and the other faced sideways. They then put him in jail. He is treated as though he were a criminal.   
  
In jail, Donavan goes,"Let me out!"  
  
and the cop tells him,"Cram it kid, no one wants to hear you."  
  
The cop then goes back to reading his magazine. Donavan was angry and traumatized. After many long hours, Donavan got a bailed out and he then went home. When he came back, he was expelled from the Pokemon Academy and as well as the Exhibition. After that Donavan would then go to a cave and spend many hours in pitch black darkness. He would huddle into a ball on the ground feeling bad. Then one day upon traveling in the cave, Donavan had stumbled upon the remains of some fossilized Pokemon and also traces and artifacts of pirates. That is where Donavan came across a black pirate flag with the skull and the crossbones on it. Nothing was said and the only thing that was heard was mere silence. Donavan picked up the flag and brought it home. He tailored it and made it into a shirt making the skull and crossbones compact and fitting. Donavan then also went to a T-shirt company and made professional version of the shirt. Donavan then set out to go back on his Pokemon Journey. He saw how other people had their pokemon out and traveled along beside them and Donavan thought that he should do so too. He decided to let Raichu out and have him tag along. With all the bad thing that have happened, Donavan wanted to get back.   
  
He started slowly by facing trainers and discouraging them from winning saying things like,"There is no way you're going to win. You're a loser." and also,"You'll never amount to anything."   
  
Donavan didn't do it to too many Trainers. Just to those that were arrogant to him or started him off during some battles. Over time, Donavan became very Viscious criticizing pokemon trainers right off the bat before even starting a battle.   
  
Saying things like,"Are you just trying to be lame? Why are you such a loser?" and so forth and so on.   
  
Anyone that crossed Donavan's way was torn apart by his words. No one dared cross his path or get in his way. Donavan never really had many conflicts since most people decided just to avoid him. This made Donavan feel very lonely. Donavan didn't really attack that many trainers all the time. He just did so from time to time whenever a pokemon battle against another trainer came up. He became a type of bully that brought others down. He got all the badges again and this time he entered the Pokemon league. Donavan ended up in the finals and then fought against the Elite Four. It was a difficult struggle but after some fierce fighting, Donavan beat the Elite Four and became Pokemon league champion. Everyone cheered and this made Donavan feel a little bit better. He then went home and celebrated with his family. Donavan still felt empty inside and wanted to feel whole again. So he went out to catch the rest of the 150 pokemon he didn't catch yet. He searched and caught up to 135 pokemon. Donavan one day battled his friend, Brett who was doing exceeding well with the pokemon he traded. After coming to a stalemate, he told him that he knew of a friend who won this Official Pokemon Contest where 151 winners got this rare pokemon. The winner didn't want the pokemon too much because he was still very young so he gave it to Brett, where Brett gave it to Donavan to cheer him up. Brett let it out of it's pokeball and to Donavan's surprise, it was Mew. At Cinnabar Island they breeded the rare Mew they found and gave it away to the Pokemon League Headquarters to distribute. Donavan had Mew enter the Pink Masterball he had and it was his. Donavan couldn't believe he had such a rare pokemon. He switched it with Gyrados and Mew was in Donavan's party. Donavan thanked his friend and went off again back on his journey. Donavan went on and caught 150 pokemon total. But there was one pokemon that Donavan didn't have and that was Mewtwo. Donavan had nowhere left to go so he went to a nearby cavern to rest. He traveled far into the depths of this cavern and at a certain point, Donavan came across a glowing blue figure as well as a caped figure with an Eevee. It was Mewtwo and it didn't look too happy. The caped figure turned out to be none other than Gary Oak.  
  
(Gary's Side Story)  
  
Then Donavan said,"Mewtwo, I know you have been through a lot. I know how you feel. I have been through many of the same things you have been. Through it all, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what has happened. Will you forgive me?"  
  
There was silence for a moment and after a brief moment Mewtwo said,"All I really ever wanted was an apology. And for that, I will forgive you."   
  
So after that Donavan said,"Ok then, pokeball Go." And Donavan threw the Purple Masterball and caught Mewtwo.   
  
Donavan had finally captured all 151 pokemon stored at Bill's. On its confirmation, Donavan was announced Pokemon Master by the Pokemon League officials and was credited with a Diplomatic Recognition. Donavan was content that he achieved his lifelong goal-to become a Pokemon Master. Yet though he was very unhappy.  
  
-flashback then goes back to Ash and Donavan-  
  
Ash says,"Wow, Donavan, that's a sad story."   
  
Donavan replies,"You see Ash, the only thing that would make me feel better is if I had a girlfriend. And the thing is well that I can't find one."   
  
Ash goes,"We'll help you find a girlfriend that's right for, isn't that right Pikachu."   
  
"Pika!!"  
  
Donavan surprised and a bit shocked," You'd do that for me?! No one has ever done anything like that for me before! Are you sure I wouldn't be a burden for you, I mean you probably many more important things to do don't you."   
  
Ash goes,"Nothing is more important than helping a person or pokemon out in need."   
  
Donavan says,"You know what Ash, you are unlike any of the Pokemon Trainers I have seen. You have something really special and that is you have a good heart. Even some of the Greatest Pokemon Masters may be very skilled but they lack the love and care every pokemon trainer should have."   
  
Ash sets out with Donavan to help him find a girlfriend. Then Donavan says, "I heard of you Ash. You must be the one Mewtwo has spoken of.I'd never actually think I would ever come cross paths with you."   
  
* * *  
  
Now back to where Ash and Donavan left off. They are walking along the trails to go the nearest town to find Donavan a new girlfriend.  
  
From a distance, Team Rocket is spying on them. "Hahahahaha,"Jesse laughs,"It looks like a Pikachu for the taking."  
  
Meowth says,"Now let's nab all their pokemon."  
  
Then James interupts,"Wait, look at who the twerp's traveling with. He's scary."  
  
Jesse goes," Why he is even creepier than we are. How about that."  
  
Meowth then says," Who cares who the twerp is traveling with, our main concern is to capture Pikachu, got it."  
  
Then all say,"Right!"  
  
Then Team Rocket appears in front of them as Salespeople. "Greetings traveler. We are top leading producers of this new pokemon formula. It enhances your pokemon's self-esteem."claims Jesse.  
  
Then James goes," It's is really good. We'll even let you try a free sample."says James.  
  
Then Ash goes,"Well all my pokemon are perfectly fine so no thanks."  
  
Then James insists,"Oh but you must, it's perfectly safe. Go on, let your Pikachu have a sample."  
  
Then Ash goes,"A little bit couldn't hurt so maybe I'll..."  
  
Donavan then tells Ash,"Don't Ash. I know quite a bit about false advertising and these two seem like fakes. Alright now, are you salespeople certified? I would like to see some license or certification."  
  
Jesse replies,"Of course we are certified, let us show you. Prepare for trouble."Jesse takes off her disguise.  
  
James responds,"Make it double."Then he takes off his disguise.  
  
Jesse then about to finish the motto,"To.."  
  
Donavan stops them from saying anything else,"Well well well, if it the almighty Team Rocket the ones who I have great animosity towards. I will make you pay for what you have done to me."  
  
Jesse goes,"HEY! We haven't finished yet!"  
  
Donavan goes,"Pssch! I am talking now."  
  
James goes,"Oooo Oo. He just Pssch you. Hehehehe."  
  
Jesse snaps back," Quite James, don't you start."  
  
Jesse is quite angry now for her veins are popping."Alright,you little punk."  
  
Ash says," You're not going to get Pikachu!"  
  
Donavan goes," Why would you assume they would go after Pikachu?"  
  
Ash replies,"Because they are always trying to steal Pikachu and other people's Pokemon. They never succeed though and they always fail, so we won't have to worry about them."  
  
Donavan then says," Ash, I'll take care of this one. So you're out to steal pokemon but why bother when you know you'll never get any. Why even bother trying? You have already wasted enough of your own time and that of Team Rocket's as well. You are so low in rank that no body even knows that you are there. Probably the only reason the Boss even kept you on the team was because he felt sorry of how pathetic losers you are. If anything you are a shame. You never amounted to anything great and now look at what you have become. Nobody wants you here and nobody cares about you. You are just an annoyance to everyone. Just blast off and leave for good. That's the only thing you can do right."  
  
Jesse, James and Meowth all come to a realization and then feel guilt and shame.  
  
Meowth goes,"He's right. If the boss cared about me, I still be his main cat, but he got that Persian and got rid of me." 'sniffle' 'sniffle'  
  
James says,"I had the chance to become successful but I threw it all away and now look at me."  
  
Jesse goes," We never have caught the twerps Pokemon even once and we could have been stealling pokemon and bringing them to the boss. How could we have been so stupid. Distracted by some rotten Pikachu. There were other rare Pokemon but we were so blinded. We were better off doing honest work."  
  
Then Jesse, James and Meowth all says," Team Rocket is blasting off again.."  
  
They all have their heads down and sigh and walk off. When team rocket leaves, there is a wind and then a deep silence. Ash ponders for the moment.  
  
Donavan remarks," See Ash, I told you I would take care of it. Ha! What bunch of losers. Those nerds are so lame, just look at them."  
  
Then Ash goes,", It's sure nice thing to see that they have finally come to their senses. Yet though, with all the trouble they have caused, they weren't all that bad. In a way, I kind of miss them. Now seeing that they will never come back, and we'll never see them again."  
  
(The sad piano music plays at this point)  
  
Donavan says," Yeah, they're gone..."  
  
The two walk off and after a while, they see that there are a bunch of police patroling the area. Then the police on the bike patrol, see Donavan and suspect him and tell him to stop. An officer gets off his bike and handcuffs Donavan, but not Ash.  
  
Then the officer says," You're under arrest."  
  
And Donavan goes," I didn't do anything."  
  
Then the officer says," Well you look angry. There have been reports of pokemon theft lately and we're patroling the area to search for any suspects."  
  
They check to see if he had anything on him, such as the goods but do not find any.  
  
Donavan goes,"You can't do this."  
  
The officer goes," We're the police and we could do whatever we want."  
  
Then Ash approaches the officer and says,"Excuse me officer, he didn't do anything. The reason he is angry is because he has been mistreated by cops in the past. He wasn't trying to hurt anyone. So please officer,let him go. He isn't the one you are after. He really hasn't done anything so let him go."  
  
The officer hesitates and then releases Donavan.  
  
The officer says," Alright punk, we'll let you off this time, but next time you won't be so lucky."  
  
And then they bike off.  
  
Donavan says," Thanks Ash, I owe you one."  
  
And Ash goes," It's not a problem."  
  
Ash and Donavan travel along as they spot a big group of people crowding around something. Apparently somebody has broken into a pokemart and some very technical pokemon equipment was stolen.  
  
Ash goes,"Grrr. It must have been Team Rocket. They are always robbing places."  
  
Donavan replies," Don't jump to conclusions Ash. Just because Team Rocket usually causes trouble doesn't mean that they are always doing so. What happens is that people tend to blame other people instead of taking on the responsibility of what they did. They try to justify what they've done to cover up their wrong doing. People shouldn't criticize and judge, but they do which is unfortunate. If they were to see themselves doing all the things they did they would be embarassed."  
  
Ash then says,"Well, if Team Rocket didn't steal the technical pokemon gear, then who did?"  
  
Ash's stomach starts to grumble.  
  
Ash goes," Well it looks like I am getting a little hungry. Wanna go grab a bite to eat Pikachu?"  
  
"PIKA!!"  
  
So Ash and Donavan go to the Poke-Restaurant and are about to order there food, when Donavan recognizes a figure in the corner that being one of the officers who arrested Donavan.  
  
Donavan goes," ssh, Ash, that's one of the guys who arrested me. He's a real Pileoswine. That sausage. He's such a pork barrel."  
  
The officer starts to hear some of what they are saying and starts to get up and then gets in front of then and in their face as they are picking up their food orders.  
  
Then as they pass a little by, Donavan mutters,"Swineub." and then leaves.  
  
The officer comes out but doesn't say anything. He just gives Ash a nasty look and leaves.  
  
Ash goes," I could now see why you feel the way do. He is a Piloswine. This has gone too far, we need to go to the police station and work this out. I'll talk to officer Jenny about this. She'll listen to me and we will settle this. I am going to take care of this."  
  
and Pikachu all fired up as well "Pika! Pi Pi. Chu!"  
  
So they travel to the police station and Ash talks to officer Jenny." Hey look, there have some police that have really misusing their authority. They have been mistreating my friend Donavan and he is really hurt. "  
  
Jenny says," Oh I am so sorry Donavan. I know there are some police that can be rude and do not handle things correctly. They shouldn't do that but sometimes they do which is really unfortunate. But you maybe you should see things from a different perspective as well. As the police are just doing their job, they get mistreated quite often. They are spit, yelled at, and mistreated as well. They see many disturbing things and it causes a lot of disorder in their lives. So it may be that their emotions just came out on you. Of course what happened to you doesn't just come cops but it comes from people of all different professions. Some people go into their profesion for the wrong reasons. There are some people who are not right for the job and they don't do what's right. Whereas there are people who go into their profession for the right reasons and they carry out their job correctly. So it's not just you."  
  
Then Ash says," You see that officer over there with the scar, he caused my friend quite some trouble."  
  
Jenny sighs," Oh, you must mean officer mooney. Yes, he has had a very troubled past you see.  
  
- It all started when he was very little. His father was a very angry man and he shouted a lot. He was never proud of his son and he criticized him a lot. No matter what Mr. Mooney acomplished or achieved, it just wasn't good enough to please his father. His father discouraged him and never even let him know that he loved him. Mr.Mooney made good grades and was an excellent athelete, but his father never once came to his games. His father never gave his son any attention or care. Mr.Mooney really wanted to impress his dad so he worked on a glass model of a Qwilfish for his father was a Pokemon Fisherman.  
  
So when Mr. Mooney brought up the glass Qwilfish to his father, his father examined it and then said,'It's composite structure is all wrong. You call this a Qwilfish. You're a disgrace of a son. I do not ever want to see your face again. Leave.'  
  
Then his father dropped the glass Qwilfish on the ground as if it were nothing and it broke into pieces all over and one of the spikes of the glass Qwilfish rebounded and made a cut on Mr. Mooney's right side of the face. This really hurt Mr. Mooney so he left his and ran away. After he ran a short distance from his house, 3 pokemon trainers on bikes got right in Mr. Mooney's way and it caused him to fall down.  
  
The big lead one got up and said,' Hey dipstick, stop trying to get in everyone's way. For that, I challenge you to a pokemon battle.'  
  
Mr. Mooney said,' But I don't have any pokemon.'  
  
Then the lead guy with purplr hair said,' Well is that so. Then I guess my pokemon is going to have to attack you then. Go Bellsprout, razor leaf.'  
  
Then Bellsprout used razor leaf on Mr. Mooney. It made the cut on the right side of his face even deeper. They bullied Mr. Mooney quite often and laughed at him. Then right as they were about to continue on, the cops came by and chased them away. That is where Mr. Mooney saw what he would one day do. Then Mr. Mooney ran away crying, because those trainers just laughed at him.  
  
Mr. Mooney then said,' One day, I'll become a cop so that other people like me won't ever be hurt again.'  
  
- So every time Mr. Mooney sees that scar, he is always reminded of that awful day that he ran away from home. Though every time he arrests someone, he always tells them of his scar because he can't forget it. He really needs to stop telling people about his scar. It seems that I can't get that through to him. All of us tried talking him out of it, but he isn't able to get over it. I don't know what I should say to him."  
  
...from a distance Team Rocket spies on them from a window.  
  
Jesse says," So let me get this straight James, you're the one who bullied that kid."  
  
James then feels guilty and says," Since I mistreated him, that caused him to vent out on that kid, and in turn he vented out on us."  
  
Jesse says," What goes around comes around."  
  
Meowth ponders for a moment and then says," I have this theory. That is that a single action leads to another. In this instance, one bad thing led to another bad thing then to another. What if we was to turn it around and make it a positive one."  
  
Jesse states," That would make a positive chain reaction."  
  
Then James, Jesse, and Meowth huddle and discuss. Jesse exclaims," Do you really think it will work?"  
  
Meowth replies," We will never find out unless we try. So let's go for it."  
  
...Meanwhile Ash and Donavan are pondering on what they should do. They are having trouble deciding what to say because of all that had happened and the awkwardness of the situation.  
  
Ash goes," I don't know what I should do. If only there was some other way."  
  
Then guess who comes in but none other than Team Rocket dressed more formally not in their uniforms. And with them they have brought along an older man.  
  
James goes officer Mooney and says," Hey, I came here to apologize for what I did to you a long time ago. A long while back I used to pick on you and I really shouldn't have. Though I can not go back and change the past, I can amend the present and to make true to that, I have someone here that would also like to ask for your forgiveness."  
  
...then officer Mooney looks up with a dispersed look and then says," Father...(he pauses for a moment).."  
  
Then Mr.Mooney's father says," Son, I have failed you as a father. It is only after that you had run away that I came to realize what a great son I had. If only I had given you the attention you deserved and been there when you needed me most. It so broke my heart that you left that I decided to quit my job and become a Pokemon Instructor. Will you please forgive me son? I apologize for everything."  
  
Then officer Mooney says," Apology Accepted."  
  
Then after that he gives his father a hug.  
  
After that, officer Mooney then approaches Donavan with his hand out and says," Hey kid, I know I roughed you up quite a bit and I wanted to give you my pardon. Will you accept my apology?"  
  
Donavan reaches his hand out and gives Mr. Mooney and handshake and says," Apology accepted."  
  
Then Ash says to Team Rocket," Wow James, that was really decent of you."  
  
Then James says," With all the trouble we have caused, it was the least we could do to help out for once." Ash replies," The people you least expect doing something out of the ordinary. How stunning, wouldn't you say so too Pikachu."  
  
"Pika!"  
  
Then Ash becoming a little suspicous of Team Rocket's little act and says,"Well then, you are the ones who stole the technical equipment earlier didn't you. Ha! I knew all along it was you."  
  
James says in a calm voice," There was equipment stolen? I had no idea. I wonder who did it?"  
  
Ash in an odd stance pointing the finger and then again trying to indicate it was them. James says," Look, the elavator is that way. You're not going to get anywhere by just standing there. I see you are getting frustrated because the elavator isn't working. You see, you must push the button over there and then when the door opens, just go to the desired floor and you will arrive at your destination."  
  
Ash still getting more angry and pointing the finger still.  
  
Then Jesse gets it and tells James," I think he is trying to indicate that we stole the equipment."  
  
James goes," Oh really. Then why does he keep on doing that."  
  
Meowth cries," Meowth. Look kid, we didn't steal that equipment. And even if we did steal it, what kind of fools would we be to be in a police station. We don't know who stole it. Honest."  
  
Then Ash states,"Well if you didn't then who did."  
  
Then comes in a fat girl with long dark brown hair being brought in by an officer.  
  
The officer says," This is the one. She stole the equipment." Then Ash goes," Well I guess that settles that then, though I still can't trust you Team Rocket."  
  
Then James says," We have done many things in the past and that may have caused you to grow feelings against us."  
  
Meowth states," We have tried to steal Pikachu many times but we will do that no more. We have decided to reform. So let's let bygones be bygones. Will you forgive us."  
  
Meowth has its paw out and Pikachu shakes hands with Meowth saying "CHU". Then Ash shakes James hand and says,"Apology accepted."  
  
So then as Ash and Donavan wave goodbye they leave with new found change of heart and mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Ash and Donavan are now off on a quest to find Donavan the right girlfriend. What they don't know is that they are in store for something much more than they would ever have expected or imagined. Ash and Donavan come across a pokemon hangout resort filled with many trainers and beautiful ladies.  
  
Ash yells," Here we are and now to find you the right girlfriend."  
  
Donavan replies," Ash, I don't know how I could ever repay you for helping me out back there. I would have gone on with a troubled future if you had not resolved my undisputed past. How is it that you would go out of your way to help someone you don't know very well out. Also being that they may never be able to pay you back. "  
  
Ash states," Because that is what my dad told me to do. He said that is what I should do. That was all before..."  
  
Donavan says," Before what Ash." Ash goes," All before my dad went back on his Pokemon Journey. He became a pokemon master and after settling down for a while, he went off on his Journey again and I never saw him from that point on."  
  
Donavan says," How so. You'll see him again one day, for that I am certain."  
  
Ash goes," Well let's go find you a girlfriend."  
  
Donavan says," Um there is one thing I haven't to you yet. Around girls I get really NERVOUS. You see I am just a bit ...shy. I am all ready to go after the ladies all the time but when it comes to a girl I like, that's where things go haywire."  
  
Ash replies," You know, you remind me of my friend Brock. He always went crazy about girls. At first he was really shy but later he went a WEE bit out of control and then he felt heartstruck for EVERY girl he saw."  
  
Donavan calmly says," Yeah. I guess so huh. So like what should I say to get a girl to like me?"  
  
Ash replies," Well start off by saying something nice by complimenting her. Then talk to her about something she likes. Most importantly, be yourself. That is the only true way to see if the girl will like you for who you are. If you act like someone you are not, her love for you would not be true. Try talking to that girl over there. The one with the blue hair by the Wigglytuff. Go on Donavan, give her a shot."  
  
Donavan says," Well, here I go. Wish me luck."  
  
Then Donavan approaches the girl and then says," Hi, how are you doing? My name is Donavan, what is yours?"  
  
The girl says," I am doing great. My name is Ava. I just love my Wigglytuff. "  
  
Donavan says," You like Pokemon! Me too. We have so much in common. Do you want to go out like for coffee."  
  
Ava says," I don't even know you and now you are expecting me to go out for coffee with you. Forget it, I'm leaving. Come Wigglytuff."  
  
Then Ava leaves and then Donavan has his head down low and gets into the ball position on the ground hands around his legs with disappointment and rejection.  
  
Ash sees Donavan, goes to him and Ash asks," Hey Donavan how did you do?"  
  
Donavan goes," I got turned down Ash. What did I do wrong?"  
  
Ash replies," You didn't ask her out right off the bat did you?"  
  
Donavan nods.  
  
Ash continues," Well for one thing, you shouldn't rush relationships. They take time and commitment. You need to spend time devoloping friendship with good communication. It's like training a strong pokemon. There is a common bond that is shared between the pokemon and the trainer. Both must rely on each other and trust one another. In battle, if there is a miscommunication or a misunderstanding, the pokemon and the trainer will break down and fall apart. There is no such thing as instant friendships or relationships. All good things come in time."  
  
Donavan gets up says," Wow Ash! That sounds really sophisticated."  
  
Ash acting all proud," Well when you become a great and experienced pokemon trainer such as mwuah, you'll understand the complexity of the works. After all, you ARE learning from the Best."  
  
Donavan seriously, monotonely states," Really."  
  
Ash still a bit proud," Of course I am...(then Ash drops the mood to a temperate and slightly modest)..Well NOT REally. I learned all this from...brock."  
  
Donavan surprised," You're not talking about the same Brock that is love crazy. That is a load of Muk. No Way!"  
  
Ash utters in a small serious voice," way."  
  
As these two are arguing a psyduck walks by then after it travels a bit it and trips over something and lands on its head and continues walking upside down.  
  
Donavan then asks," Alright, I'm tired of this. SO, Ash, did you ever have a Girlfriend?"  
  
Ash answers back," There was this one friend of mine that was a girl but she wasn't my girlfriend. She always followed me around because I owed here a new bike. She was so annoying.(Ash imitates Misty) -You still owe me a bike Ash Ketchum. Eww Bugs, they freak me out. Tentacruel is so lovely.-err right. Hahaha.Both chuckle. Oh and she always go around walking with Tokepi like this(Ash boogle-eyed picks up Pikachu and holds Pikachu like Misty with Tokepi. After doing this for a short while Pikachu gets a bit upset and shocks Ash)"  
  
Then as they are still chatting, a banana is tossed from the side and 2 primeapes are ready to fight over it. Both of the primeapes are trying to take possesion of the banana but are getting more and more upset.  
  
Donavan says," Hmm Pikachu doesn't seem to like you doing that. It seems that Pikachu really likes Misty and in a way, you like her too. She may have followed you initially because of the bike but I doubt she would have kept on following for just that. A material thing is just not enough to convince me that she would have stayed with you this long. She must be attracted to you. It seems that you are more than just friends."  
  
Ash confusedly replies," More than just friends? What do you mean by that?"  
  
As this is being said the 2 Primeapes have already gotten into the heap of battle and have totally forgotten about the banana completely. Then Psyduck just notices the banana and gets on the upright position and picks up the banana and walks off happily eating his new found prize.  
  
Donavan continues," What I mean is 'that you and Misty were meant to be together'(in a very teasing way)."  
  
Pikachu jumps in delight and laughs,"Pi Pi Pi, Pi-ka-chu!"  
  
Ash in shock," Misty and me! You got to be kidding. There is no way we would ever get along. That is just Ludacris."  
  
Donavan states," You may not understand it right now. You are in denial. You will be able to comprehend this much later down the line. At some point you will come to a realization and only then will you see."  
  
Ash goes," RIght..and the moon is made of cheese."  
  
Donavan smarts off," Actually the moon is made of Basalt, Anorthosites, and Breccias and as well as Armalocolite, Tranquilliyite, and Pyroxferroite."  
  
Ash upset at this crosses his arm and has a stern closed look. Ash then says," Your conversation is like the waves of the sea, it makes me sick."  
  
Donavan grrs," Well umph, it's better than being lost all the time. By the way, how do you suppose we get lost all the time ASH."  
  
There is an awkward silence and a very long pause.  
  
Ash then says," Probably because half the time we don't know where we are and we travel off course. Though we quite a bit of adventures eh Pikachu."  
  
"Pi-ka-chu!"  
  
Donavan eyes closed and in thought with his hand on his chin then replies," Well there might be a way for you not to get lost all the time. Ever heard of a GPS system?'Ash shakes his head. 'It's an electronic satelite system that's let's you know where you are so that you will never get lost."  
  
Ash excited says," Wow, that's great to have! No more wandering off track now!"  
  
Donavan then states," Yep, the only problem is that it those things are quite expensive and they are quite hard to come by."  
  
All sigh but then Donavan gets his head up and comes to realize something and says," Wait Ash, I have an idea. The military uses GPS systems on field exercises. We could battle for one though we would have to wager something. Hmm. I know I'll wager all the money I do have left for one. How does that sound."  
  
Ash replies," Sound's great.(Ash with an unsure and squinted look smiles oddly with a thumb's up then changes mood to normal) Wait so the military uses pokemon for fighting?!"  
  
Donavan states," That's right Ash. The military has a Pokemon Army that is set up to battle in wars. These battles are not like the ones you see in the Pokemon League competitions. Their combat is fierce. They are incredibly dangerous and skilled. Above even the Pokemon League. They don't have to follow the traditional rules of pokemon, they make their own. Unlike the common civilian trainers such as ourselves, soldier pokemon trainers are able to carry as many pokemon as they want. 12 is the average number a soldier carries. It all depends on their rank. On top of that, they are allowed to use as many pokemon they want in battle. This is so they can take down numbers of heavy opposition such as Team Rocket for instance. In battle, there is almost no restraint from their fighting till the other's pokemon faints. Sometimes they even fight to the death."  
  
Ash in shock," Whoa, that's horrible. How could they do such a thing."  
  
Donavan says," All is fair in love and war. On a different note, let's go get that GPS system now why don't we."  
  
Ash and Donavan travel to the Pokemon Military Base and when they got there, the base was surrounded by a barbed wire and chained fence.  
  
At the gate there was a guard with glasses that says," Hey, where do you think you are going. I just can't let you guys go through here now. Unless you have some kind of identification, I am afraid I cannot let you in and I will have to ask you guys to leave."  
  
Then from the gate a long shadow is cast over them and from that a very tall figure is seen in military attire and camo.  
  
Why it's none other than Lt. Surge of Vermillion Gym!!  
  
He confronts the guard and says," I can identify these guys. Why it's Ash. How you doing baby!"  
  
Ash remarks," Well this baby has grown up quite a bit since our last battle in Vermillion Gym. I have come a long way powderpuff."  
  
Surge goes," WHoa Ashy boy, I was just kidding. Ya need to lighten up a little. I was just joking. Besides, I could just see it in your eyes that you are a much stronger trainer than when we last met. That's for sure. So Ash, who is this guy."  
  
Surge points to the one with the green beanie. Ash says," That's Donavan, he's a new friend of mine."  
  
Surge says," Any friend of Ash is a friend of mine as well. What can I do for yas."  
  
Donavan says," I would like to battle you for a GPS system. I'll wager this much. Do you have one?"  
  
Surge checks his pockets and pulls out one. It looks like a Pokedex but much more complicated and advanced.  
  
Surge then says," I'll give it to ya but it's not the money I want. I would like that hat you are wearing. It would look so cool on me, that it would."  
  
Donavan thinks,'Surge wearing my hat, don't be rediculous.' A funny picture of Surge wearing the green hat pops into Donavan's mind. Trying to shake off that thought.  
  
Donavan says," Okay but you are going to have to fight me for it. If I lose, I'll give you the hat."  
  
Surge goes,"Consider it done. And if I lose, you the GPS system."  
  
So Surge brings out Raichu. Donavan says,"You better watch out, I am really powerful(with enthusiasm). I will destroy you(monotone)."  
  
Surge says," Oh woe, I'm weally scared. (Surge has both his hands up in the upright position but not all the way up and moves his forearms side to side in quick motions ) I'm shakin in my boots(dropping the mockery and then acts serious)."  
  
Donavan brings out Raichu and says,"Raichu, give it the 1'2."  
  
Donavan's Raichu first takes a thunder uppercut sending Surge's Raich high in the air, then Donavan's Raichu brings it down with a heavy but effortless thunderbolt downward from the sky, then as Surges Raichu comes down before it hits the ground, Donavan's Raichu finishes it off with a thunder kick and it sends Surges smack through the wall. Donavan's Raichu gave it the ole 1'2'3 with great power and ease. Surges Raichu has fainted and greatly damaged.  
  
Surge says,"Hmm. Raichu return....Well I gotta hand it ya kid. Here the GPS thing you wanted.(Surge hand tosses the gps but does it without care and has something of greater concern on his mind from the way he is looking out) 'If only our Infantry Division was as powerful as this one, we probably be able to break down the Tribune Alliance'-(says to himself)."  
  
Then Surge just goes off to the side and looks out there.  
  
Donavan about to hand it to Ash instead hands it to Raichu and Pikachu because he sees that Ash is going up to Surge as though to talk with him or start a conversation. Surge arms crossed, looking out, hearing army marches in his head and drum rolling.  
  
Ash goes stands beside Surge and then asks," Lt. Surge, so what are you doing here? Why aren't you at Vermillion Gym?"  
  
Surge relaxes,then at ease tells Ash,"I went to Vermillion to work as a gym leader after my active duty because I wanted to see how strong I have become and how much I changed since I first entered the military. It all came so easy and I thought I became all that I can be. All my opponents have been defeated except for a very few. The one that had the biggest impact on me was you Ash and Pikachu."  
  
* * *  
  
...Ash is like,"really?"  
  
Surge says,"Tis true Ash. I defeated you, but you found my weakness defeating me upon your return. I was overconfident in my ability and I could not believe that I was defeated by the same trainer with the same Pikachu that I beat just the day before. It is amazing how powerful mentality is. By putting your mind to it, with determination and a strong will, you can accomplish anything. I tried to become really powerful too fast. When you think that you're all that you're really not. That is what I thought I was and it wasn't till I was defeated by you that I realized that. I was physically strong but my mind was weak. I needed to be mentally strong to balance my being as a whole. It is not affirmative that you can't teach an old dog new tricks. You can always learn something new for life is a learning experience. SO from that day I decided to return to my Active Duty in the military service as Luitenant of the 3rd Infantry Division. On duty though, I find that the world is not at peace for there is an evil organization of Totalitarians who wish to take over the entire world with Pokemon. They call themselves the Tribune Alliance. Their leader is Danilo Martino and he had been dealing trades in the Black Market with Team Rocket in the past. Though over time the Team Rocket leader and Danilo had conflicts with different trade agreements. He felt cheated and lied to so he attacked Danilo sending his pokemon upon his shipments. That is what started these gang's rivalries. Anyone that got in the way was obliterated. Many innocent civilians have been hurt because of the Tribune Alliance's Criminal Activity. They have taken control of small towns all over the world secretly. Their power is growing and expanding. We need all the help we could get. Right now we need it."  
  
Ash goes," Sounds like a Job for Ash Ketchum. What do you think Donavan? hey...Where is Donavan?"  
  
Surge says,"Uh-oh Look.(Surge points to Raichu and Pikachu playing with the GPS system)."  
  
They both go near over to Pikachu and Raichu. Ash then says,"You know what. I think he's lost."  
  
Surge goes,"Mm hmm(and he nods his head when he says this)."  
  
Meanwhile Donavan is exploring the base and he finds an office with a desk and a big head chair. Donavan decides to take a rest so he sits back in the chair,relaxes, and goes to sleep. Surge and Ash look around and they enter Commander Storm's office and saw Donavan sleeping in Commander Storm's chair. Then Commander Storm comes in and he isn't too happy that Donavan is sitting in is chair.  
  
Ash then says," He isn't supposed to be sitting there is he."  
  
The commander shakes his head. Ash says," Should I wake him up?"  
  
The commander nods. So Ash gets a bucket of water and he throws the water in Donavan's face which gets him up and funny faced.  
  
Ash then says," Gee Donavan, it looks like you had a little-Accident."  
  
Ash starts to break out in laughter but tries to hold it in.  
  
Donavan goes," Well, that was quite refreshing Ash. It feels so nice to feel all wet. Just Great. You know if I was as ugly as you are, I wouldn't say hello, I would say Boo. BOO!!"  
  
Ash says," Pikachu Thundershock."  
  
Pikachu thundershocks Donavan and he is burnt to a crisp. Donavan hits the ground and then gets up.  
  
Donavan says,"You're not yourself today. I noticed the improvement immediately. Now let me return your oh so humble kindness, dear sir!"  
  
Commander Storm stops all the action by saying,"All right, that's enough. A- ten-Hut.(Surge forms ranks and is in line with upright posture and both the Luitenant and Commander salute each other) Luitenant, what are these two civilians doing here? Did you bring them here?"  
  
Surge responds," These are my two recruits. Ash and Donavan. This kid here(showing Donavan) is really powerful and may help us turn the tide of this war."  
  
The Commander says," What do you have that makes you so powerful? Show me what you got."  
  
Donavan brings out Mewtwo and says," Mewtwo go."  
  
Commander grins a bit and says," So I see you have Project M. Mewtwo has been used against the Tribune Alliance returning favors upon shipments for Team Rocket. Yes Project M is indeed quite strong. Yet it will be no match for the Ancient Pokemon of Power. The three primary pokemon Kyogre, Groudon,and Rayquaza were some of the very first pokemon. According to old Prophecy and Legend these pokemon were thought of as Sacred Beasts. These pokemon ruled the world feeding off of Mana. They lived in peace with the world of humans and pokemon alike. Rayquaza ruled the skies, Groudon led the land, and Kyogre authorized the seas. The Ancient Pokemon were too powerful to be kept in a pokeball of the time and were too dangerous to be kept in the hands of human beings. While there was peace for a long time, people grew to want control over these pokemon for it was told that the Sacred Beasts ruled the world. People thought that by having control over the Sacred Beasts would mean that they themselves could rule the world. Yet in turn, power in the hands of human beings only leads to destruction. The prophets and arch-oracles foresaw this so they sealed the Sacred Beasts so that no harm would come. They made the seal so that it could only be unlocked by the Pendant of Origin. The Pendant was made up of 3 parts that formed into 1 Pendant. It consisted of the 3 Primary colors Red,Blue, and Green. Kyogre was sealed at the depths of the Ocean(Blue),Groudon was sealed in the hearts of the Earth(Red),and Rayquaza was sealed on the peaks of the sky(Green). They split the Pendant of Origin into 3 and they handed down the key in secret from Generation to Generation. What the Prophets didn't forsee is that organizations like Team Rocket and the Tribune Alliance would try to uncover these artifacts and Resurrect the Ancient Pokemon."  
  
Ash asks,"Team Rocket hasn't gotten control over any of these Pokemon have they?"  
  
Commander Storm replies," Fortunately the knowledge of these Artifacts are unknown to Team Rocket. The Tribune Alliance though has uncovered locations for the Ancient Pokemon via Satelite, but they don't know where the pieces of the Origin Pendant are. Our Special Forces have have pin-pointed all 3 of the Sacred Beasts whereabouts. We must enclose the perimeter for the 3 parts of the Pendant of Origin. It is vital that the pendants be destroyed. Our troops are preparing to retrieve the Green Pendant."  
  
Luitenant Surge says," Commander, I request that these two be under my wing. I'll have Ash and Donavan go through the Physical and Medical examinations. They will have the basic and advanced training completed before 19:00 hours."  
  
Commander Storm then says," Luitenant Surge, I assign you to Seal Team 8 and your units are to be ready to depart at 22:00 hours. Your mission objective is to obtain the artifact in the G Factor and completely eliminate all traces of the Origin Pendnant. You are to report back in 01:00 hours. It that Understood?"  
  
Surge replies," Yes Sir!"  
  
Storm and Surge both Salute and then they go off. Storm to his post and Surge to Ash and Donavan.  
  
Surge then says," Alright you two. Before I start you guys on the training program, you'll need to be given a few vaccination shots."  
  
Ash with a freaked out look then says," Whoa! There is no way you are going to stick a needle up my...(scene cuts to Surge, Ash, and Donavan in the Medical Center of the base. Ash is shown getting a vaccination shot in the arm by a nurse)...AhhhAhh! my arm...Hey that wasn't too bad."  
  
Donavan gets a shot but doesn't react too much.  
  
Surge says," The pokemon need to be vaccinated as well."  
  
So Pikachu and all of Ash's and Donavan's Pokemon get shots.  
  
Pikachu says ,"Chu when it gets its shot.  
  
As well as Raichu and the other Pokemon.  
  
Surge says," This is to protect you from any Viral Attacks. Then Ash, Donavan, and the Pokemon are all scanned to make sure they are perfectly healthy and are in tip-top shape."  
  
After this is done, Surge brings Ash and Donavan to the training facility.  
  
Surge says," All actions must be accurate and percise. It is imperative that you take down the enemy before they even know what hit'em. It is very important to stay calm and have control over the situation. If you let the enemy overwhelm you, you're gone."  
  
Surge goes on and teaches Ash and Donavan the Rules of Engagement, Stealth, Duck and Cover, Close and Far-Range Combat, Tactics, and the whole works. Both learn right off the bat and successfully complete the training very well. Surge then passes both Ash and Donavan dog tags.  
  
Surge says," Here, take these. This is to identify you if something were to happen to yas. Ready?"  
  
Both Ash and Donavan say,"Yes Sir!"  
  
The scene shifts to the outside in the deep of the night.  
  
Helicopters are lifting off and transports are being boarded. Surge in charge has his Seal Team 8 lined up.  
  
Surge in charge says,"Our mission objective is to reach coordinates 82*N, 173*E and eliminate the OP with G Factor. Now Let's Move Out! Go Go GO!!"  
  
The Seal Team boards the transports and Ash and Donavan go on the tail end. Surge at the front is now traveling towards their destination.  
  
Ash says," Intense, isn't it?"  
  
Pikachu says,"Pika!"  
  
Donavan says,"It is."  
  
Raichu is just silent staring off into space.  
  
Raichu does this almost always staring off for it doesn't usually say anything at all.As they keep on traveling, a heavy fog sets in and gets heavier and heavier as they pass by.  
  
As Surge says," We're midway there."  
  
There comes an explosion which blows away the team and scatteres them all over.A second explosion hits and blows Ash,Donavan,Pikachu, and Raichu very very far away from the Seal Team. They fall down and are knocked out.Attacks are coming from the front and behind.  
  
A soldier then says,"Luitenant, we are being attacked from both sides!"  
  
Surge says," It's an ambush. Everyone, stay on active defense. Front Flank, attack when I commence fire. On my signal, move in and return fire. Private Jack, prepare the artilery."  
  
The Seal Team release their pokemon which are a bunch of Blastoise and Charizards, and they have their arms ready. The attackers are seen clear as a whole line of Gyrados at the front along with a small set of Houndoom at the back. The Tribune Alliance is now seen at a far distance as they sends repeated time on target attacks. Each individual hit one right after the other so upon impact there makes a big explosion.The Seal Team forms a circle formation. Seal Team 8 sprays shots all widespread all at multiple areas. From this technique, this made the Seal Team seem like they were heavy in numbers when in fact there are only a few. This caused the Tribune Alliance members and their pokemon to fall back. The Seal Team remains hidden in the fog from the Tribune Alliance at their present location.  
  
Then the priavte says," Lt. Surge, the artilery is ready( a Big Red Gyrados is now seen)."  
  
Then Lt. Surge says,"Commence Fire!!"  
  
The Red Gyrados sends a very powerful Hyper Beam which knocks the whole line of Houndoom completely. The front flank with the Charizard Fire Blast all together completely knocks the whole line of Gyrados. Surge then raises his hand and it snaps foward. The signal is given and Seal Team 8 along with all their Blastoise move very very fast. They move all with great silence. Within 8 seconds they take out the whole Tribune Alliance. The camera moves very quickly as each unit is taken down.The Tribune Alliance are now all unconscious.  
  
Seal Team 8 groups them all up and then Surge says,"Send the POWs to the holding grounds. You 2, stay on hold and wait until transports arrive. Everyone else, procede with our current mission. Let's Go!!"  
  
Surge doesn't realize that Ash and Donavan have been separated from the group. He continues on without them. Surge reaches his destination. Surge says,"These are the coordinates. Seal Team, Secure the area!"  
  
They move in very quickly. They are near the top of a mountain with a hollowed out opening. Inside are the ruins of what appears to be some ancient architecture. It is of circular structure with pillars of light substance surrounding some sort of altar center. To the back there is a clearing that has the main shrine and in its holding, there reveals the green part of the Origin Pendant in their midst.  
  
Then one of the units says,"Area Secure!"  
  
Then Surge says,"Now retain the pendant and dispose of it!"  
  
A unit goes up gets the green pendant and secretly switches the original with a fake keeping the original safely hidden.A grin is seen on his face. He puts it in G Factors and destroys it.  
  
After this is done he says,"Sector Clear."  
  
Surge radios in,"We've destroyed the OP."  
  
The radio voice says,"Affirmative. Evacuate the premisis and meet back at rendezvous point."  
  
Surge says,"Seal Team, let's head on out."  
  
Seal Team 8 leaves the mountain and heads back to the base.  
  
Meanwhile Ash, Donavan, and crew are just waking up. Their dog tags have been blown away and are nowhere to be found. They find that Surge and Seal Team 8 are not present. The Tribune Alliance members have also left the area as well. The only thing that remains are debris and battles scars indented in the enviroment.  
  
Ash says,"Ooh, where did everyone go? Do you think our Team forgot us?"  
  
Donavan says,"Let's radio in shall we.'(on radio) Lt. Surge do you read me. Come in.(only static) Hello, is anybody there?(radio is out)' Darn the radio is busted. We'll have to get moving."  
  
Ash says,"Shouldn't we wait for help to arrive?"  
  
Donavan says,"If we stayed in one place we would be sitting Psyducks(Out of Nowhere at all, Psyduck pops up saying 'Psy yi yi' Then Everyone just stares as Psyduck walks off the screen). I know we need to form up with our group but right now we need to figure out a plan."  
  
Ash says,"What should we do?"  
  
Pikachu runs up to Ash's pocket and gets the GPS System and says"Pika!"  
  
Ash says,"What is it Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu says,"Pika pi pi chu chu."  
  
Ash says,"Hmm. Are you saying that we should use the GPS system to find our way?"  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  
Ash says,"Great!"  
  
Donavan says,"We're on our way."  
  
Ash, Donavan ,and crew travel along as Ash is looking at the GPS system.  
  
Ash says,"According to my calculations the base should be about 10 miles from here if we keep on traveling south."  
  
Donavan says,"At this rate we'll never make it."  
  
Then from a distance a Tribune Alliance base camp is seen and heard.The camp is settled from a ravine and it goes up to the top.They are on their break just relaxing and fooling around a bit not attending to their duties.They do have scouting towers though but they are sleeping at the moment.Pikachu runs ahead and then sees the enemy base.This freaks Pikachu out and it goes to stop Ash and the others.  
  
Pikachu then says,"PIKA!! PIKA!!"  
  
Ash is focused on the GPS system and Donavan doesn't hear Pikachu. In a rush to get their attention Pikachu shocks both Ash and Donavan but not Raichu. Raichu just tilts its head slightly sideways and is spaced out like always.It looks confused.  
  
Ash gets up and says,"Gee Pikachu, would you mind not being so rough?"  
  
Pikachu says,"Pika pi pi chu pika pi!"  
  
Ash says,"Hmm, from what I am getting there is trouble nearby."  
  
Pikachu says,"Pi!!"  
  
Donavan says,"We better move very quietly and cautiously.As long as they don't hear us, we might just make it right past them."  
  
So Ash, Donavan,Pikachu, and Raichu tip-toe across the terrain. Everything is going fine then Raichu turns its head to the right and looks up. Raichu sees a Fearow coming towards its direction. This freaks Raichu out as it has a scared look on its face. So Raichu sends a Thunderbolt right at the Fearow. Raichu zaps it turning it to a crisp as it falls down toward the base camp. The scene shifts as two young trainers off of duty are battling in the center of a crowd. One has a Magikarp and the other has a Beedrill.  
  
The trainer with the Beedrill says,"Ha! You should have used a flying type!"  
  
Then at that moment the Fearow lands right on top of the Beedrill making it faint.  
  
Everyone is in an uproar wondering where this Fearow came from. Thinking this is the sign of an enemy attack everyone around the barracks start to get up and moving.Lights all around the base start to go on.  
  
Ash then says,"Raichu! What do you think you are doing? We're in big trouble now..."  
  
Donavan scolds,"This is all your fault!!(inferring Raichu) Shame on you. Bad Raichu!"  
  
Raichu has a gasped look on its face.Raichu says,"Rai Rai Rai.."  
  
Donavan says,"I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses.Hmph."  
  
Donavan turns it back on Raichu. Pikachu then moves up and pats Raichu on the back.  
  
Pikachu says,"Pika Pika."Raichu has a sad look on its face.  
  
The Tribune Alliance begin to realize that a the cause of the fall came from the front. So all the units mobilze to the front of the base looking from a distance. Searchlights start moving around in their direction.Ash,Donavan,and Pikachu are frozen still.  
  
Ash says,"Do you think they have spotted us?"  
  
Donavan says sarcastically,"NO ASH!! I think they just like looking at Rocks!....I think I am going move behind these bushes."  
  
Ash also decides to move behind the bushes and so does Pikachu.Not Raichu.Raichu is just staying where it is not moving at all.Raichu is just staying still with a sad look on its face.  
  
Pikachu says,"Pika!!"  
  
But Raichu only turns its head back slightly then goes and looks with its face down front as it was.As the lights start to close in,  
  
Donavan quietly shouts,"Get down."  
  
Right then, the spotlight focuses on Raichu.  
  
A voice shouts,"You there! Freeze!"  
  
Raichu not paying any attention at all, still moh-ping.As the scouters identify it  
  
they say,"That's our target.Hey! It's only a Raichu!"  
  
One of the Rangers moves in and says,"You got some Nerve to cause such a Racket li'l pibsqueak."  
  
Another gets up and looks right down on Raichu and says,"Look at it.Seems like this one's timid...HA HA HA.''  
  
Everyone starts laughing except of course Ash,Donavan, and Pikachu who are getting startled by all this.  
  
Then all the units mock and jeer at Raichu," 'It's so dumb!' 'what a funny looking pokemon!' 'That thing is so weak that it can barely keep its head up!' (Raichu starts to tremble and shake) 'How more lame could it get?' 'Such a Loser Pokemon.' (One of the Rangers throws dirt in Raichu's face and this causes Raichu to sneeze and sniffle) 'Poor little BaBy.' 'What a wuss.' ''  
  
(Then a group of units circle in front of Raichu and they stomp their foot via Charizard to Sparky in the Pokemon League and this causes Raichu to react a little bit each time they stomp their foot but this wears off after a short while)  
  
After that the group grunts and yells," 'Graawr!' 'Rawr!' 'Burrr!' 'Growl!'(The dust from all their stomping gets in Raichu's eyes and it starts to cry) 'Whaa! Whaa!' 'Somebody call the Whaambulance!"  
  
All just keep on laughing and laughing. Just then a Snorlax comes out and all look to the bushes.  
  
They see Donavan and he says,"You're in for trouble."  
  
A second Snorlax comes out and Ash says,"Make it Double!"  
  
Donavan changes faces to the thin eyebrow and tiny eyes looking toward to his bottom left side and is just silent for a moment.  
  
Ash then says,"The motto tends to grow on you after a while."  
  
Donavan changes back to normal face and says,"Understandable. Snorlax Earthquake."  
  
Donavan's Snorlax raises its foot up from the side and hits it on the ground like a sumo wrestler. The ground shakes and the earth splits open in many different twisted directions.Everyone falls down except Snorlax,Raichu Donavan,Ash,and Pikachu who are unaffected for the attack wasn't targeted in their direction. Units falls through the cracks and the base camp breaks apart in some places, not everywhere though. Just in a few spots throughout the base campDonavan sends out Mewtwo,Mew, Gengar, and Hitmonlee. Mewtwo forms a barrier and sends out a powerful Psychic attack sending the opposing pokemon standing up against the wall. The Tribune Alliance units send out 200 of their powerful pokemon out. Among the pokemon out are Alakazams, Arcanines, Exeggutors, Fearows, Kangaskhans, Sandslashs, Tauros, Ursarings,Machamps and Tentacruels. There are many units of the same pokemon.  
  
Predictible Ash, out of habit brings out his pokedex and says,"Wow! Look at all the pokemon. Let me check Dexter."  
  
As the pokedex reads the names of all the pokemon out, the pokemon start to charge.Pikachu ready to go to battle waiting for Ash's command then realizes he is not saying anything. Pikachu then turns its head around in curiousity and once it sees Ash, Pikachu gets that anime sweatdrop. After that it looks at Ash in dissappointment. Donavan with no time to react to Ash's incitment responds quickly to the situation at hand and sends all of his pokemon to attack. They all go foward except Raichu who stays sad sitting down but protected by Mewtwo's barrier...(An up-tempo rising military beat plays, starting off really slow low pitch music that raises and rises) Using Mewtwo's pyschic telepathy, Donavan is able to communicate and command all his pokemon without having to speak verbally.  
  
Then Donavan says telepathically through his mind to split up and spread out. All of the Pokemon out went except for Mewtwo who was holding the barrier and Raichu who is still too sad to do anything at the moment.Anyway since the Pokemon are outnumbered they also split up and surround each of Ash and Donavan's Pokemon. Hitmonlee is surrounded by a bunch of Machamps and is surrounded by a circle. A barrage of submissions, punches, and kicks are about to be launched but before they can attack, Hitmonlee does a Rolling Kick and sends the attackers down. Then Hitmonlee does a semi- circle High Kick on the ground(meaning the kick is aimed upwards to the face and is done by a right to left motion very quickly) and it sends all of the Machamps flying against the wall. 4 more Machamps come and one takes an overhead hook swing but Hitmonlee quickly ducks and does a sweep sending the 1st Machamp in the air off its feet and off the ground but before it falls Hitmonlee quickly gets back up from doing its sweep to doing a quick low kick to the 2nd Machamp making it kneel down in pain. Then from the Low Kick Hitmonlee quickly gets up slightly and then moves to the 3rd Machamp then it does a hook kick and locks the 3rd Machamp with the knee wrapped around the neck and uses the 3rd Machamp to attack the 4th Machamp down and unconsious or faint. Then Hitmonlee flings the 3rd Machamp at the 2nd Machamp kneeling down and the inertia force and propulsion knocks the top half of the 2nd Machamp's body to fall straight flat on its back very quickly on the ground and the inertia pushes the body along the ground until the 2nd Machamp's legs are pushed forward until the legs are spread out and lay stretched and flat out until the whole body lays completely flat on the ground. The 3rd Machamp when being thrown and hits the top half of the 2nd Machamp's body, the 3rd Machamp stays against the body until the 2nd Machamp's body lays flat on the ground. When this happens, the force from being flung is strong enough so much so that the 3rd Machamp rolls very very incredibly fast by turning in one direction clockwise turning by its side on the ground and rolls on the ground continuously until it is no longer seen on the screen. Then finally very fast Hitmonlee picking itself up after the body throw from its leg, Hitmonlee turns back to the 1st Machamp still in the air from the sweep and Hitmonlee does a very Hard Mega Kick to the 1st Machamp. The impact makes the 1st Machamp's body bend foward and in complete stillness because the impact was incredibly hard and the 1st Machamp smashes up against the rock wall causing the rock wall to crack and break a bit but not ridicuously damaged because of its solidness. Then after smashing against the wall, the 1st Machamp falls face down on the ground. Then from the back of Hitmonlee a bunch of Alakazams, Kangaskhans, and Fearows are about to attack it from behind but as Hitmonlee turns about face, Donavan's Snorlax comes from the side and does a side attack by using its weight and power to beat some of the Alakazams down and then it does a turn around attack with its right leg up still using its weight to knock down any Pokemon in the way except Hitmonlee and it keeps its right leg up till Snorlax is seen full face front.Hitmonlee does a High Jump Kick to a couple of the Fearows and then Snorlax does a Heavy Earthquake sending all the standing enemy Pokemon to fall down and through the cracks. Standing of course are Hitmonlee and Snorlax.  
  
Then for the flying Fearows still about to attack Snorlax does a Hyper Beam vaporizing all the Fearow. Then the camera changes to from the back tip of the Hyper Beam. The camera follows until it comes close to the back of Gengar. Then the camera changes/turns to a 3/4 quarter or a 1/4 quarter view of Gengar with a straight, no expression monotone face. The Tauros, Sandslashes, and Urasings are seen closing in, prowling, and in the motion of using physical attacks on Gengar.As the sound of the Hyper Beam increases Gengar starts to have a smirk,grin, or smile on its face.The Hyper Beam goes right through Gengar(Because Hyper Beam doesn't affect Gengar) and the Beam blasts all of the opponents away. Gengar flies or moves up in the air and does a Night Shade to all of the opponents on the ground. As the scene focuses on the enemies being attacked on the ground, Mew moves in around the area where there are a bunch of Exeggutors, Tentacruels, and Arcannines.All Mew merely does is move in front or near the the Pokemon weak against its the Pokemon attacking Mew's type and right as the attack is about to hit Mew, Mew teleports using the enemy's own attack to attack themselves causing Critical Hit and Super Effective damage to the Pokemon being hit. Exeggutor Egg bombing Tentacruel, Aracannine Flamethrowering Exeggutor, and Tentacruel Water Gunning Arcannine.Mew does this until one Pokemon is left standing. Then as that one Pokemon attacks Mew, Mew teleports again and the camera follows the attack to Mewtwo's Barrier which then focuses on Raichu. Raichu is still sad and won't get back up.  
  
Donavan says,"C'mon Raichu, try to get back up buddy."  
  
Raichu crosses its arms, and it gets a bit cross, and shakes its head saying,"Rai Rai, Chu." Then it sparks a bit with anger, splitting a rock impression with its Thunder Bolt.  
  
Ash says," I think that Raichu is still hurt Donavan."  
  
Donavan says,"Yeah, I know. I can be tough and sometimes critical of my Pocket Monsters but it is only to make them become their best."  
  
Ash then says,"Well since Raichu can't battle, I'll send out the rest of my Pokemon.."  
  
Donavan interupts,"No Ash wait! We still don't know what is up ahead. That is why I didn't send Mewtwo out to attack...and also it is protecting us with its barrier. We need to have a backup plan should something happen. So just hold on."  
  
Then the scene shifts to Mew who does a Physchic attack on the one Pokemon finishing it off. A bunch of other Pokemon that the Tribune Alliance just let out crowd toward the center and both Donavan's and Ash's Snorlaxs come at opposite ends and do a chest Body Slam smash against each other squishing all the Pokemon in the middle. Then both Snorlaxs lay fall on their backs and use Rest. Pikachu running with great agility, shocks all of the Pokemon one by one.It avoids the the attacks with Agility and finally finishes off the last standing Pokemon.  
  
Just as Ash and Donavan thought it was over, some of the fallen started to rise.  
  
While only a few of the Tribune Alliance's members and pokemon were able to get back up, they realized they were against a powerful opponent. So as to not take any chances, they called in all of their reinforcements. In just seconds, from the top of the ravine, shadows of pokemon start to rise up. A sudden chill starts to run down both Ash and Donavan's spines.  
  
A moment of pure silence ensures.  
  
The front line of Pokemon at the top are Golems, Donphans,Electrodes, and Rhyhorns. At the top from the sky are Duskulls, Crobats, Metagross, Misdreavus, Murkrows, and Skarmorys.(Very slowly the silence decreases as the enemy pokemon advance forward and after the first few advances and attacks the music comes back up tensing up)The Tribune Alliance starts by having the front line ground forces to advance first so in that way as Ash's and Donavan's Pokemon are distracted or occupied with the front line forces, they could curl up and defend while the air forces(no pun intended) attack with heavy explosions and air raids. So it starts off with the Golems, Donphans, and Electrodes going down the hill with incredibly great speed using Rollout attacks particularly on Mewtwo's Barrier. They all hit the Barrier with great impact that very slowly the Barrier starts to diminish.Right after the Electrodes and Golems hit the Barrier they use Explosion and Self-Destruct. The Rhyhorns also come charging down soon trying to knock out any of Ash's or Donavan's Pokemon in the way but fail. Though they mainly try to break the Barrier. Mewtwo starts to frown a bit but because of its Supreme power it is still able to hold its ground. The Rhyhorns constantly attack the Barrier as the Donphans and Golems use Defense Curl. Then after that the Crobats give the opponents Mean Look and use Screech to lower the defenses. Then the Air Attackers come in to follow the attack.Then as the Murkrows uses Scary Face, the Duskulls, Misdreavus, Skarmorys, and Metagross split up and do go against type and drop a whole raid of air explosions and attacks causing a whole bunch of smoke.(The music becomes more intense).Then the Pokemon at the top of the ravine become visible as a whole barrage comes down in very great and high numbers. Among thePokemon are Gyrados, Houndooms, Steelixs, Scizors, Sneasels, Umbreons, Tyranitars, and Aggrons.(As the Enemy Pokemon start attacking, the music is at its highest intensity).Ash's and Donavan's Pokemon all go against the weaker type in very high records and high numbers.There are now about 2000 pokemon vs. Ash's and Donavan's 6 to 8 pokemon.  
  
The scene shifts to Gengar doing a Night Shade to about 100 of the different pokemon but then gets hit by the Flamethrowers of the Houndoom and the attacks of the Duskulls, and the Faint and Pursuit attacks of the Umbreon.Since Gengar has incredibly high endurance, it withstands the attack and is able to take them Down even though it is weak against the type. Then Gengar gets hit again by the Skarmory's Steel Wing. As Gengar uses its Mimic attack on the Skarmory, the camera shifts to Mew who is getting blasted but uses its defense to block the attack. Mew uses a Big Power Blast. The Teleport thing isn't working much this time around because each time Mew Teleports, it comes across another enemy Pokemon.The Misdreavus uses its Spite to reduce the amount of Mew's using its Teleport. As Mew tries to stop Teleporting and move quickly, Sneasel Beats Up Mew.Mew doesn't take it at all and quickly disappates all the Sneasels.A bunch of Pokemon try to move in on Mew and the Scizors do a Double Team in all directions so Mew does a Big Explosion Blast(not the attack Explosion but an attack that destroys all the enemy pokemon in the area).The explosion shifts to Hitmonlee who is getting attacked from above and below.Hitmonlee throws a few kicks on its opponents but takes a few blows.Hitmonlee kicks a few more times on the opponents but then sees attackers from above so Hitmonlee does a High Jump Kick and breaks down the Flying Pokemons but is attacked by a below attack.The scene goes to Mewtwo's Barrier which is greatly weakening because some of the attacks are coming through and getting close to Ash and Donavan. The scene shifts to Ash and Donavan.One blast coming really close to Ash.  
  
Ash screams,"Ahhgh!! We are cutting it very close!We need to retreat!Our Pokemon will only last for so long."  
  
Ash asks,"What should we do?!"  
  
Donavan says,"We need to return our Pokemon and get out of here.Ash!Divise a distraction Now!!"  
  
Ash does something irrash.He runs right into the Battlefield, but before he does he takes Donavan's pokeballs and runs right into the action.  
  
Donavan goes,"Ash you crazy..."  
  
Mewtwo says,"Don't worry,I'll make sure he is ok."  
  
Mewtwo uses its Phsychic to clear a path through all enemy pokemon away for Ash to go through.  
  
The scene goes back to the 2 Snorlas who are having a bunch of Pokemon attacking on them both and then Snorlax uses Snore and all the Enemy pokemon on them are blown away and faint.Pikachu who was once attacking is now running away and is using its Thunderbolts more as a defense.As Pikachu runs,  
  
Ash says,"Pikachu! Let's make a run for it."  
  
"Pika!"  
  
Ash, first returns Hitmonlee to its Pokeball.Ash then calls,"Gengar!"  
  
Gengar moves right through its solid opponents and then Ash has it return to its Pokeball.Then Ash has Donavan's Snorlax return.  
  
Then Ash tells his Snorlax,"Wake Up Snorlax!"  
  
Snorlax wakes up.Ash and company is surrounded.Then Snorlax gets its game face on and does a Headbutt rush through the crowd with Ash and Pikachu running close behind.As the camera is seen with them running, Ash and Pikachu are seen that they are going to be attacked from behind. Mew comes in and deflects the attack right back at it with an even more powerful attack.Ash just turns his head back a bit and then just smiles and then looking forward seriously trying to get back.They then make it to safe territory.  
  
Ash then returns his Snorlax and says,"Here are your Pokemon and Pokeballs."  
  
Donavan catches the Pokeballs as he returns Mewtwo and says,"That was dangerous Ash.You could have.."  
  
but before Donavan can say anything, he is knocked from a blast outside.Mew Teleports closely and uses its Pink Cussion to take down Donavan's impact.It is only then does Raichu, get up and turns its head around.  
  
The camera zooms in on Raichu.  
  
Raichu turns its head back forward and we see the full front of Raichu.  
  
Raichu is mad and then does the largest Spark Thunder Charge.The ground tears as Raichu charges up.Then Raichu releases its Thunders electrifying everyone in the Air,Ground,and All Around.The Rocks all around fall on top,from the sides to the ground making a great landslide.Which leaves a lot of dusty smoke behind.It is very dusty.  
  
Ash says,"Now's the time.We should.."  
  
and Donavan says,"Mew, Let's Get Out."  
  
Mew then teleports Ash,Donavan,Raichu,Pikachu, and as well as itself out.  
  
Right before the dust settles and clears, a bunch of tanks,infantry, and helicopters come over the horizon.Ash and company Teleport not too relatively far from where they were.As Ash and Donavan look, they see they are at the top of the Ravine and they see that there is an even Bigger, a Complete Military base at the top with Units,Transports, and everything.  
  
Ash says,"Well,that explains why we were attacked so quickly."  
  
Donavan says,"Yep."  
  
Raichu says,"Rai."  
  
and Mew and Pikachu and Pikachu just completely stare all perked up.  
  
Donavan then has Mew then return to its pokeball.Then Ash and crew brainstorm and think on how to get out of this situation.  
  
Donavan then says,"I've got an idea.."  
  
Ash asks,"What is that?"  
  
We see the crew from behind a bunch of boxes as Donavan discusses.  
  
Then the camera closes up on Ash as he is surprised as he exclaims,"WHAT!! No way! No how! I am not going to do it!"  
  
Pikachu and Raichu try to urge Ash on to go along with Donavan's plan.  
  
Ash says,"Pikachu, it isn't going to work."  
  
Then Donavan raises an eyebrow and says,"Well, do you got a better idea?"  
  
Then Ash angrily says,"Grrrr!.."  
  
The scene changes as Ash and Donavan are seen covered walking under cardboard boxes,flaps in, and the only thing that can be seen are their feet.  
  
Ash angrily replies,"This is a stupid idea!"  
  
Donavan turns around feet facing Ash and says,"This will work, now C'mon."  
  
Donavan turns back and both move to a covered truck transport looking through the openings of the cardboard box handles.  
  
Donavan says,"Get down!"  
  
So both Ash and Donavan get down.Some enemy unit look right passed them as if nothing were there and then move on.Then Ash and Donavan both jump into the trunk.Then they just look like ordinary cargo.  
  
Ash then calls quietly yet sharply,"Psst! Pikachu,Raichu,Coast is clear. Come now!"  
  
Pikachu and Raichu get in the truck and are on top of some boxes.They are doing fine just relaxing as someone's shadow and presence comes by.Without time to think both Pikachu and Raichu improvise and sit still with their mouths gaped wide open and their ears perked.A supplier checks the cargo to make sure everything is okay and looks at the frozen Pikachu and Raichu.  
  
Then he says,"Hmm.Nothing wrong here.Load the transport onto the helicopter and prepare for liftoff."  
  
Then the supplier closes the back of the truck and the picture becomes pitch black dark. The scene then changes as when the doors open up with Luitenant Surge's Seal Team 8 coming out and Luitenant Surge returns back at the Rendezvous Point. Lt. Surge does a head count to see which of the Seal Team 8 was missing.  
  
After the count, the unit with the Green Pendant secretly moves away.  
  
Then one of the units says, "Sir, it seems to be that we are missing the 2 new recruits."  
  
Lt. Surge says, "Ash and Donavan! How did this happen Sergeant?!"  
  
The Sergeant says, "We must have lost them when we were ambushed. It is possible they could've been captured or even worse..."  
  
Lt. Surge says, "Not a Chance! They are out there but we just have to look for them. Tell Commander Storm that I am leading a Rescue and Search Squad to look for those 2."  
  
The Sergeant tells Surge, "Luitenant! You have to report in First. You can't just leave without the Commander's orders!"  
  
Lt. Surge says, "Those 2 are my Responsibility and I never leave a man Behind. Report in for me and update Commander Storm of our current status. Is that understood?!"  
  
The Sergeant says, "Sir, yes Sir."  
  
Lt. Surge then says, "There are 2 or our soldiers behind enemy lines. They won't last too much longer so let's move on the Double."  
  
The Rescue Team gets on the Transport and once all are on,  
  
Then Surge says, "GO!!!"  
  
Scene changes back to the battlefield where Seal Team 8 was ambushed.  
  
They are all looking around and then Surge sees a shiny object on the ground so he goes to pick it up. After Surge picks up the dog tags, he opens the palm of his right hand and just stares at it for a great. Then after a moment of silence and a cold wind,  
  
Surge says, "Ash,...I know you are out there kid."  
  
Scene fades and switches to the top of the Sky Pillar.  
  
The Tribune Alliance unloads their Transport which Ash and Donavan and their Pokemon are in. There is a Huge Ancient Seal with carvings of Rayquazza Stone formed or molded out. It seemed as though there was being performed a Sacred Ritual. Hoods covered over their heads. Then comes forth a Leader with a Purple cape and hood and he speaks in an odd tongue that doesn't make sense. He takes the Green Pendant that was brought from the spy agent working inside Seal Team 8.  
  
Danilo then says, "Come forth Sacred Beast of the Sky." The linings of the carving start to light up. Then the Sacred Beast emerges from the Light Carving. The electricity flickers and the wind blows really hard. Tornadoes flourish around the Pillar and then Rayquazza finally comes out.  
  
An orchestrated music plays to make a huge entrance.  
  
Rayquazza roars.  
  
Danilo chuckles and then laughs, "One of the most powerful Pokemon to have ever existed now under my command. Your first task is to destroy our enemies. Do so and make it quick when I give you leave. The rest of you, draw out and have all of our enemies to the center. Then when they are taken care of, we must gain control of the other 2 sacred Beasts before I am to gain control."  
  
The scene shifts to Team Magma who release Groudon with the Red Pendant in the Cave of Origin. But umbeknowest to them, they disgarded the pendant after releasing the Beast and lost control. The earth and territory begins to break the waters and fill up with landmass.  
  
( A higher and faster orchestration occurs)  
  
The sun dries up and Team Magma runs away not knowing what to do.  
  
The scene shifts again to Team Aqua about to do the same thing goes and is releasing Kyogre with the Blue Pendant. Though they realized what was going on to a degree.  
  
(The highest orchestration occurs now)  
  
The request and order Kyogre to fill up the water levels. Hurricanes, Tsunamis and Tidal waves follow with heavy rain. They then have Kyogre to attack Team Magma and Groudon but it won't do so because they lack the full power of the pendant. So they threw it. Now the Sacred Beasts will obey orders according the the degree of which combination of the pendant they have. Only under the combination of its full power of the pendant put together. So Team Magma try to contain Kyogre but fail b/c they are blasted far away from the water Labyrinth. Though Groudon and Kyogre move about and don't attack, their just presence causes the Earth to Imbalance.  
  
Just then, Ash's radio starts working and Lt. Surge speaks*(scuffle, static) Ash (*static) Can You hear me. (*static*) are you there.  
  
Ash gets the radio and answers, "Lt. Surge, the Tribune Alliance has gotten hold of Rayquazza and all these weird things started Happening. The earth is shaking, Tidal waves are splashing and the Tornado winds are blazing at 100 mph. What is going on?"  
  
Lt. Surge says, "I don't know."  
  
A voice interrupts and its Commander Storm and he says, "This is the release of all 3 Sacred Beasts. If they are kept out of control, chaos will ensue and the world will be as it was a long time ago. Complete Devastation and Destruction. We must gather all 3 pendants to the top of the Sky Pillar. Since Rayquazza is the Mediator of both Groudon and Kyogre, only Rayquazza can control them under the full Pendant's influence. So get those pendants to the top and combine them. Our ground troops will distract the enemy forces so that you both could bring peace back to this place. Commander Storm. Out."  
  
Scene shifts to the Sergeant and Commander Storm.  
  
The Sergeant asks, "Do you think this will work. We barely hold out against them."  
  
Commander Storm says, "Maybe so, but at least we could give Ash a chance. You're not questioning my plan now are you?"  
  
Sergeant says, "No Sir!"  
  
Scene shifts to Ash and Donavan.  
  
Donavan says, "I don't trust anyone with my Pokemon except for myself. Here. Hold on to this and battle should anything happen." Donavan hands Ash his pokemon.  
  
Ash then says, "Why?"  
  
Donavan doesn't answer and runs off. Then Donavan goes off and appears and dashes to where Danilo is and snatches the Green Pendant off his neck and says, "Yoink! Hey Ash catch this."  
  
Ash catches the pendant but as this is happening, the Tribune Alliance get hold of Donavan and pin him down. Then Ash, out of instinct, does what he has to do. He battles. He sends out all of Donavan's Pokemon but they are all exhausted. The only ones in shape to do battle are Snorlax, Mew, and Mewtwo. The Tribune Alliance send out about 21 Pokemon from the Johto and Kanto regions as well as a few from the Hoeen Region. That is all they have. Gengar uses the last of its Night Shade but after that all it could do was Struggle to lay another attack. Hitmonlee does about a few kicks and then does a half decreased Power Kick before collapsing. Raichu sparks the whole Tribune Alliance including Donavan and their pokemon and after that Raichu collapses, while Hitmonlee falls on its arms and knees. Gengar starts to fade. Mewtwo phsycicly moves Donavan to where Ash is.  
  
Though Mew and Mewtwo are huffing and puffing and Snorlax is still sleeping. Ash returns all Donavan's Pokemon, 3 at a time, then 3 more at a time including Raichu.  
  
Ash then says, "You'll be safe in the Pokeball."  
  
Then Danilo Martino interrupts and says, "But you won't. How about 3 on 0."  
  
Camera Turns.  
  
Ash then says, "Try 3 on 3."  
  
Danilo throws out 3 Pokemon—Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur.  
  
Ash uses his Snorlax and Hyper Beams them all away. Then Snorlax is returned by Ash.  
  
Danilo then throws out Meganium, Feraligator, and Typhlosion, and Ash uses Pikachu. It has a little trouble but it uses its Agility and wears them all out. Then it simply Thunders them all shocked out. Pikachu runs back.  
  
(We see this from a distance as Donavan begins to regain conciousness. An eye opens from his face slightly.)  
  
Then Danilo brings out Sceptile, Blaziken, and Swampert. As Ash brings out Charizard, Donavan has a quick flashback and realizes that this Charizard was his Charmander, his second Pokemon his first being Gengar. Donavan watches as Charizard defeats all 3 Hoeen Pokemon and then he smiles.  
  
As Danilo returns all his Pokemon, he grrs and says, "How?! How?! How could I lose to some Pokemon Trainer! There is no way you could out power my Pokemon!"  
  
Ash then replies, "You didn't lose due to being overpowered...it is because I am much better looking!" Ash flaunts his hair.  
  
Donavan gets up and says, "Hey! That's my line!"  
  
Donavan says, "Why you!?..."  
  
Ash says, "I don't think so. HeHeHe!(Ash puts ,while smiling, on the green pendant)Rayquazza, send this nice man and his friends away from this Sky Pillar."  
  
Danilo and the whole Tribune Alliance are sent away by Rayquazza's mystical and ancient power in an instant flash.  
  
Then after that, Donavan and Ash stare in awe at Rayquazza for a moment. Ash and Donavan both say, "Whoa!" at the same time while Pikachu says, "Pika.."  
  
Rayquazza roars.  
  
Donavan says, "What should we do?"  
  
Ash says, "Better be something. C'mon Ash Ketchum, think. Think! (Light bulb comes and Ash brightens up) I got it! (Ash uses the Pendant) Rayquazza, brung us to the locations of Groudon and Kyogre."  
  
So then Ash, Donavan, and Pikachu ride on Rayquazza to the unexpected.  
  
Scene Changes.  
  
The water rises. Tidal Waves and Hurricanes ensues. The earth rises as well. Kyogre is seen rising from the ocean making its silent shout through the waves. Rayquazza gets to the location of Kyogre and Ash and Donavan and Pikachu get off at the Underwater Labyrinth.  
  
They see the Blue Pendant but it is spiraling in the water. Donavan tries to get it but Kyogre's awesome power keeps them away from the Blue Pendant. Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, for almost no reason at all, guess who comes out... why it is none other than Psyduck. It looks dumbfounded at Kyogre. Kyogre uses a Waterfall attack right on Psyduck's head and smashes its head against a rock wall. The pressure becomes so great. Then Psyduck's eyes becomes glow Blue and the Waterfall disapates. Then Psyduck uses it Confusion to hold Kyogre in the air and then Disables it from its attack waves on the earth.  
  
Without hesitating, Ash dives in the water and grabs the Blue Pendant. They let Psyduck keep Kyogre on hold knowing this will only last for a temporary time.  
  
Ash, Donavan, and Pikachu go back on Rayquazza and head on to Groudon and the Cave of Origin. They reach its overwhelmingly hot depths. Ash sees the Red Pendant on the ground but Groudon prevents anyone from picking it up. Donavan tries to pick it up but cannot get passed Groudon. Then from behind the rocks, Jigglypuff comes out and says, "Jigglypuff!" walks up to Ash and says, "Jiggly Jiggly."  
  
Ash says, "Jigglypuff! Hey we need your help. Could you sing for us?"  
  
Jigglypuff says, "Jiggly?"  
  
Ash says, "Yes Jigglypuff. Really, so take this(Ash hands Jigglypuff a real microphone and hands Donavan and Pikachu earplugs and all put on earplugs).  
  
Jigglypuff sings its song and as it sings its song, Ash says, "Yes! It's working!"  
  
Donavan says, "What!?"  
  
Ash says, "What!"  
  
Donavan says putting his hand behind his ear saying, "I can't hear you!"  
  
Ash says, "Huh!"  
  
Donavan says with throwing his arms, "Forget it..."  
  
Jigglypuff finishes its song as Groudon falls asleep. Ash runs to grab the Pendant and also hands back the marker to Jigglypuff.  
  
Ash says, "Good job Jigglypuff. Here you go."  
  
As Ash, Donavan, and Pikachu leaves, Jigglypuff goes and marks Groudon with a funny face.  
  
Scene Changes  
  
The group takes out the earplugs and are now at the top of the Sky Pillar. Ash puts together the Pendant. The Green Outer ring, the Red and Blue Yin Yang without the smaller circles. As it is put together, it glows a big Bright White Light. Ash looks out. A big Battalion of Armies and Armed Forces gather round to fight. Team Aqua tries to get up and fight Team Magma. The Tribune Alliance all gather are about to fight the Army and Seal Teams. Literally thousands upon Thousands gathered to fight.  
  
(The Orchestration starts to build...)  
  
Ash then makes a command through his thoughts, "Bring an end to this and make, the earth, the seas, the skies at peace."  
  
The Pendants vails and shines a glimmering white. Then it flashes. (The Orchestration is at its utmost Highest of Highs, "Ahhhh!- The scene flashes and as the ground troops are all about to attack, the scene flashes, and all the ground troops all fall to the ground-Ahhh!") Orchestration of Ahh!! Fades after the ground troops are seen flat on the ground.  
  
*side note- Think of the Ahhh!s from the Egyptian God Beasts in Yu-gi-Oh.  
  
The scene changes to the seas, the Navy and all the sea units are about to attack and then ("Ahhh!!- the scene flashes and all the sea units are seen flat drifting towards the shore and on top of the ocean.-Ahhh!!") Ahh!! Fades after the sea units are seen flat on the ocean or near the shore.  
  
The scene changes to the Airbourne Fleets about to attack. Finally, the last ("Ahh!!- the scene flashes and all the Airbourne Fleets drift unbound to the sky and/or fall to the nearing mountains.-Ahh!!") Ahh!! Fades to its last beat.  
  
The scene changes back to Ash as he makes his last thought command to all 3 beasts.  
  
Ash, "Be free of any control and live in the world in true peace."  
  
Then after this command Ash takes the Pendant off and destroys it. Then we see Rayquazza flow free and vanish into the clouds. Groudon goes deep into the earth and Kyogre flows into the deep sea.  
  
Jigglypuff comes out to sing and sees everyone knocked out so Jigglypuff uses its Marker and draws funny faces on everyone. Then the skies clear up and everyone awakens. They all decide to go back home without even knowing why.  
  
The scene changes to Ash and Donavan and Pikachu.  
  
They are all at a sigh of relief. Donavan radios in Surge and says, "Everything is A-OK. The Sacred Beasts are a threat no more and the Tribune Alliance is gone."  
  
Then Surge says back on the radio, "Good work. Mission Accomplished. You guys are off with an Honorable Discharge. Thanks for helping. Luitenant Surge Out."  
  
Donavan and Ash then both look out from the top of the Sky Pillar. Then the units all wake up without even noticing the markings on their faces and they all go home as if they knew nothing about what just went on. Then Ash, Donavan, and Pikachu all laugh and chuckle.  
  
The Scene fades to the next.  
  
We see Donavan out with Gengar by his side that being the first Pokemon he had to begin with as Gary had with Eevee. Donavan then says, "Hey Ash, thanks for everything, I mean it. And to show my appreciation, I am transferring all of my account of 150 different Pokemon to yours(Except 8 of his Pokemon being the main ones he used)."  
  
Ash says, "Why did you do that?"  
  
Donavan then says, "I want to start over again. Right from scratch. I wish to do this because I have nowhere to go and I have nothing to do I suppose."  
  
Ash then replies, "So, what next?"  
  
Donavan says, "For me, I will be alone. Once you get used to it, you'll end up liking being by yourself. I am going to leave but for you, why not just stay here for a while. You have had a long journey. Take a break and give yourself some downtime before you decide on what to do next."  
  
Ash says, "I guess so, huh. What should I do if something were to come up?"  
  
Donavan says, "If the opportunity arises, or something were to come up as you said, then take the chance and go for it...Well I gotta go."  
  
Donavan turns and starts to walk with Gengar. Ash waves goodbye and says, "See ya Donavan."  
  
Donavan turns and waves back and says, "Later Ash."  
  
And the two go their separate ways.  
  
Credits  
  
Then the credits roll. Music plays as scene moves without sound.  
  
-Ash climbs up a tree with Pikachu and ponders to think.  
  
-The Military moves in and arrests with the aid of the police all of the Tribune Alliance.  
  
-Psyduck returns to Misty's Gym as she scolds and yells at it for being missing.  
  
-Jigglypuff plays a song and all the pokemon fall asleep around it. Then Jigglypuff marks all the Pokemon.  
  
-Lt. Surge returns to Vermillion Gym as Gym Leader and is seen fighting or battling a trainer.  
  
-Donavan is seen resting his arms on the S.S.Aqua talking with a female pokemon as she hugs him.  
  
-The 3 Sacred Beasts are seen from bottom to top. Kyogre in the sea. Groudon in a cave. And then Rayquazza in the sky.  
  
Then the final credits roll and then the end of the movie. 


	2. The Crossroads

Character Description  
  
  
  
Donavan-Here is the character description. He wears whites shoes, has khaki slacks, has a chain wallet that hangs on the left side of his pocket, a watch on his left hand,slighty tan, yellow hair, a green beanie that covers his head horizontally leaving the bangs at the front spiked foward, brown eyes, and finally a black t-shirt with the Skull and Crossbones on it. More info on Donavan's character description. For the forest green beanie, it is long and smooth and it covers his ears and folds down at the back. He also has a purple backpack that's old, worn, and torn and is held together by twisted copper wire(that silver wire stuff). He walks along with Raichu outside. and the character name is Donavan. Started off as the original 3 trainers from Pallet and chose Charmander.  
  
Brett-He is Donavan's friend and as well as business partner. He has light green hair and wears glasses. Light colored skin. Has a brownish backpack and is a bit short. He is the one viewed the first time in the 1st Pocket Monsters Movie when Nurse Joy is lost the first time before the minds were whipped blank by Mewtwo. Lives in Pallet and got the first pokemon and chose Bulbasaur. Brett.  
  
Gary Oak-Professor Oak's Grandson. 3rd Trainer to get a Pokemon from Professor Oak. Is from Pallet. Same Gary Oak from the Show since this is where the FanFic is based off of. Takes place between when all the trainers started till he went on his little side quest after meeting Mewtwo and Giovanni to where he wears the baige or brown hood and cape with Eevee.  
  
Ash Ketchum-Hasn't quite worn the new Advance outfit and still in original attire since he started. Same Character. No changes made intentionally. Tried to stay true to his personality. 4th Trainer from Pallet. Has the feisty Pikachu at his side.  
  
Giovanni-Once a shadowed figure and very mysterious. Very little is known about the Team Rocket leader. Often called the Boss by his subordinates of Team Rocket. Once owned Meowth but got a Persian to show that he is moving onto bigger things. He wears an orange suit and a red tie. Also runs the Pokemon Gym in Viridian City.  
  
Danilo Martino- He wears glasses and is dressed in a full purple suit. He has long white hair tied at the back. He has brown loafers and a blue tie. Is mentioned but isn't seen that often if much at all.  
  
Luitenant Surge- Gym Leader of Vermillion Gym and also a Military Luitenant. Tough Guy but has an implied history according to the show.  
  
Commander Storm-The top Military Leader with highest Rank that gives orders to Luitenant Surge. He is a much older man with a gray bushy mustache. He has a full navy blue commanding uniform and a red undershirt with emblems of high rank. He also has a commander hat.  
  
May- she is a pretty good looking ditz  
  
Pokemon  
  
Pikachu- the main leading Pokemon that has appeared in every espisode and movie. Ash's first Pokemon.  
  
Meowth-the other leading Pokemon that once belonged to Giovanni and is the only or at least the main Pokemon that could speak the Human Language and translate Pokemon Language. If they only had subtitles. Currently with Jesse and James of Team Rocket. Used to be the Top Cat.  
  
Raichu- Donavan's Pokemon.  
  
Psyduck-Supposedly Misty's Pokemon, no one knows(except for the creators) where this pokemon originally comes from or who it belongs to. Though it looks clueless and unintelligent, it proves that when it gets a heavy headache, it can possibly be the Most Powerful Pokemon the World has seen. Maybe the most powerful pokemon in the world...  
  
Jigglypuff-Came around the time the Tokepi egg first came about. This pokemon wanders wildly and belongs to no one but for some reason follows Ash and his group whomever he is with. Jigglypuff 'borrowed' a marker and always sings a song but gets upset because no one listens to the whole thing and falls asleep due to its mysterious power. Then when everyone is asleep, Jigglypuff marks and makes funny faces to everyone that is sleeping.  
  
Tokepi- egg pokemon that is owned by Misty. Only known move is the Metronome.  
  
Mewtwo- Cloned from Mew's genetic Material and created or engineered to be Giovanni's ultimate pokemon. The full history of exactly what happened to Mewtwo and how the different things and events that happened around it is somewhat unknown and is a bit of a mystery. None of the clones were truly successful so it is believed by some that Mewtwo was breed from Mew.  
  
Mew-the mother or the original of Mew. Not as powerful but still a very rare pokemon.  
  
Rayquazza- Pokemon of Origin. Ruler of the Sky.  
  
Groudon- Pokemon of Origin. Ruler of the Land.  
  
Kyogre- Pokemon of Origin. Ruler of the Sea.  
  
Places  
  
Pallet Town- Small home town of some of biggest names in the Pokemon World.  
  
Viridian City- the biggest city full of surprises and is revisited much often.  
  
Vermillion City-home of Luitenant Surge's gym and also is the main dock for ships to travel in and out of.  
  
The Sky Pillar-place that retains Rayquazza  
  
The Cave of Origin-place that retains Groudon  
  
The Underwater Labyrinth-place that retains Kyogre  
  
Kanto- Region where Ash Lives, home of the Indigo League  
  
Orange Islands- home of the Orange League  
  
Johto- home of the Silver Conference and the Johto League  
  
Hoenn- May lives there. A new land.  
  
Groups  
  
Team Rocket-the biggest enemy gang in the Pocket Monsters' World. They work internationally and in secret. They want very rare and valuable Pokemon to take over the World. The Henchmen wear all black with white gloves and have a Big Red R on their Long sleeve shirt. They also have that Tomboy oldschool hat that has a certain name. They usually carry only one pokemon.  
  
Tribune Alliance-Their units wear Black Collared shirts with a Big Blue Letter print of the letter "T" on the front and with a supressor belt. They wear full Black baggy pants with Gray combat boots and glooves. They wear Black capes with hoods. The amount of Pokemon they carry varies on the situation. Work in big numbers as opposed to small groups.  
  
Seal Team 8-Surge's Special Forces Infantry Unit. Ordered only to operate on special missions.  
  
Team Aqua and Team Magma- Similar gangs with similar purposes but are rivals for some reason. Presence not yet to be known.  
  
The Military- War groups that fight with Pokemon in Devastating Battles.  
  
Other/Minor-the Pokemon League HQ. G-Forces led by Lance of the Elite Four. The Elite Four. The different departments and services of Pokemon such as the Nurse Joys and the Officer Jennys.  
* * * * *  
  
The Story  
  
Narrator:It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining and our hero is looking for something to do. So what better thing to do than run.  
  
* * *  
  
Ash says, "Race you to the top Pikachu."  
  
"Pika Pi!"  
  
Both are running with without looking where they are going. On the other side we see Donavan with his head down walking with Raichu right beside him. When both get at the top Ash bumps into Donavan not knocking him over but skids him over a bit and same with Pikachu to Raichu. Donavan pushes Ash and Raichu does the same to Pikachu. Donavan then says, "Watch it! (Donavan calls Ash a bunch of names and so does Raichu to Pikachu). Seems someone wants to battle and brings out a Pokeball forcing him into a pokemon battle. Ash has no choice but to fight him. Ash doens't really want to fight this time but Donavan insists.   
  
Donavan says, "What, you aren't afraid now are you? Don't tell me you are a wimp or are you refusing a Challenge to someone who is better? A pokemon trainer never refuses a battle you know."  
  
So they fight. 3 on 3.  
  
Beginning Credits roll with music and smooth animation fighting.  
  
Ash loses all 3 battles. He defeats pikachu with raichu since those are the last two Pokemon to battle.  
  
Donavan goes-"You know why you lost loser"   
  
Ash-"Because your pokemon are powerhouses"  
  
and Donavan goes like -"no,not even that at all, it's because I am much BETTER looking"  
  
and then everyone goes like ack and falls like yeah uh huh.   
  
And Ash goes like- "why are you like this? "   
  
and Donavan goes-"well what's it to ya! why would it matter to you "  
  
and Ash goes-"because I want to know how you feel and I would like to hear where you come from."  
  
so Donavan says-"you know, nobody has ever asked me that question before in a long time, I don't think ever. I feel bad and all from twists and turns from this road I have chosen. I used to be just like you ASH. I wanted to be a pokemon master. I had a positive attitude and always went out of my way to help other people out. Though as things went wrong, I had a downfall.  
  
-then comes a flashback scene comes-   
  
Brett woke up the earliest and got his choice of the Pokemon. Since no one was there, Professor Oak let Brett have his first pick and he went off. Donavan first started by waking up on time one morning and realizing he was on time to get his first new pokemon. He lives in Pallet town. He is one of the original 3 trainers that got their first pokemon. He put on his green beanie dressed in a black t-shirt,slacks,and his white shoes and watch. As Donavan got to Profesor Oak, he had 2 pokemon to choose from. Since Brett was there first he chose Bulbasaur.Since Donavan didn't want Squirtle, he chose Charmander. Donavan started off battling ever chance he had but after each battle his pokemon wore down and he needed a different strategy. His first thoughts were that quantity was better than quality but later found this not to be true at all. So then comes when Donavan goes out to get his first gym badge. He fought for it and won but nearly lost.   
  
Losing confidence, he thought," at this rate I'll never become a pokemon master" but he decided to strive foward.   
  
Donavan caught a wide variety of pokemon and was going along well. Then at some point Donavan wanted an easy way out. He was tired of devoting time to make his pokemon stronger and decided to raise them by potions and rare candies to make them stronger. And it worked and it seemed too good to be true. He won badges with ease and was able to catch rare and stronger pokemon. Then there came a problem and Donavan ran out of money for these goods and aids so instead of going on and earning it, he decided to use the money he had left and make copies of it using a machine. Then Donavan was able to maximize all his pokemon to their best and were unbeatable. That is when he sought out to catch the 3 mystical birds and though he came across them he was unable to catch them. He caught them in the simulations but didn't quite catch them. He then went to explore for rare pokemon far in the depths of a cave. After going such a far distance, Donavan came across a young Mewtwo.   
  
Then Donavan asks,"who are you?"   
  
Mewtwo responded telepathically,"I do not know who I am. I have escaped from the lab but I always returned here, to this same place, but I have yet to find a place where I belong."   
  
Donavan said,"You need not listen to what other people say. People only care about themselves. The only one you can rely on is yourself. You can't trust other people for they will let you down and disappoint you. They will just do what they want you to do just to satisfy themselves. That is how it was for me and now I stand alone and all on my own. Yet I have come to realize that everything happens for a reason. We are brought into this world to serve a purpose."   
  
Mewtwo replies," A Purpose?"   
  
Donavan says," Yeah. I was born to become the greatest Pokemon Master that no trainer could ever beat. Everyone told me what to do and that I would never become a great pokemon trainer. I realized that this world is a lost cause full of hopleless wastes. There is a chance though and that is if there is one who has heart. Though this can not be for I have yet to see or hear of it. I had to find my worth and not follow the rules. I knew that when I could find there of some hope, I could reach my purpose. You must not let the world control you but bend it to make it do your own bidding. Now battle me and let me see your power."   
  
Donavan then went on to challenge Mewtwo. His team consisted of Charmander, Muk, Rhydon, Primeape, Scyther, and Gengar. Mewtwo did some damage to Muk and Primeape for it had natural advantage over them. Yet Mewtwo didn't use all its power for it didn't realize its potential yet. Rhydon, Scyther, and Gengar did some damage but tired out since they have not been to a pokemon center for a long time. But Mewtwo recovered. Then came forth Charmander and it did a great deal of damage. Finally Charmander took a final fire blast leaving it weak enough for Donavan to capture it with an ultra ball. And he caught it. Pleased with his victory Donavan went to Cinnabarb Island to celebrate and that is when disaster struck. When bringing Mewtwo upon to a pokemon center his Mewtwo was confiscated by the police and they brought it to a laboratory for gene splicing. Apparently Mewtwo has escaped a number of times for it wanted to be away from this place.So Donavan went to the lab to get Mewtwo back but it was in a tube being powered up by some tubes and wires. Donavan looked around the computer system and found some information on Mewtwo. He drained the fluid from the containment unit and dropped the wires it was attached to. Upon looking he found this new Masterball they were working on and since it was just out in the open Donavan decided to take it without asking. Then he went and released Mewtwo.   
  
Donavan said to Mewtwo," Why are you here? You have the ability to reach your full potential but you are not fully aware of it. You are the strongest pokemon in the world. You are not meant to stay here. You belong out there. For one of the greatest things is to fulfill your destiny."   
  
Mewtwo goes,"My destiny?''   
  
Donavan says," It is what will ultimately become of you."   
  
Mewtwo says,"Show me."   
  
Then Donavan replies," You are not ready. First you must realize your true powers and find your purpose. You can not fulfill your destiny without it. That how it was for me. Though I can show you the way. Once you find it, return to the cave we first met and I will fulfill your destiny."   
  
Mewtwo responds," What is your destiny?'' Donavan says,"My destiny is to catch all 150 pokemon and be the world's greatest Pokemon Master. Your destiny though similar is yet very different. Come with me and I will start you on your Journey. Once you are ready, you may join me." And then he had it return to its pokeball. Donavan went back to his home town and brought the Masterball to Professor Oak and he told him to make a copy of it. He went and did so and made one but it was less powerful. Donavan took it and it also had a big M on it like the purple masterball but this color was pink. Donavan kept it knowing someday he would need it later. He went to get his last badge at the Viridian City gym to get the earth badge and he faced the gym leader Giovanni. Donavan decided to wipe him out with his all powerful pokemon Mewtwo.   
  
And Giovanni said," It looks like you brought me back my pokemon?"  
  
and Donavan's like,"you're pokemon!! I am the one who caught it!"  
  
and Giovanni goes,"Well it's mine for I am the one who had it created and you have no choice but to give it to me for I have your pokemon at my disposal."  
  
Giovanni had his henchmen use an Amnesia Ray on Mewtwo and it forgot most all that happened and then hypnosis. Whereupon Team Rocket came out and the thugs in black suits restrained Donavan and took his pokemon and put them in cages.   
  
Then Giovanni said," Now I have a proposal to you that you should like to hear. For bringing Mewtwo back to me, I will give you the earth badge, and a heap of cash for your trouble. I suggest you do so. Your pokemon would agree strongly for you must accept my offer if you want them back"   
  
So Donavan gives in and hands over Mewtwo to him in his pokeball. Giovanni after sending Donavan out, brings mewtwo back to the lab at Cinnabar Island and for mewtwo makes a restraining device to make sure he doesn't get away l8r. Also he had the scientists do gene splicing to make him even more stronger. Apparently mewtwo had escaped to avoid all this torture and was recaptured by Donavan who was forced to hand Mewtwo to Giovanni. Giovanni payed for the upgrade,technology and research to create the ultimate pokemon. Anyway after that, he disposed of Donavan's pokemon outside near the trash on the ground and Giovanni handed Donavan the earth badge and some money for bringing mewtwo back.   
  
Donavan was pushed out of the gym by team rocket and they said,"beat it brat,get outta here".  
  
Donavan picked up his pokemon and decided to go home before he went to the pokemon league. When he looked at the money he realized it was fake but the badge was real.   
  
And Donavan goes,"Darn it they tricked me!!"   
  
He also noticed that his pokemon were infected by a pokemon disease.Giovanni must have injected his pokemon with some pokemon virus. Gengar was the only one that wasn't affected. So he rushed them all to the nearest Pokemon center for healing. Though when he got there, there were already too many people and Donavan had to wait outside. It was raining really hard. Charmander could not take the pain and came out of his pokeball. Charmander ran away becoming very dissallusioned ate some herbs in its unstablity and disappeared.  
  
Donavan then said,"No please don't go.No .."  
  
and then he broke down and cried. After a long period of time, the hospital finally let Donavan's pokemon in, but by the time they got to treat the pokemon, they all died.Not Gengar,he was the only one alive. Nurse Joy wasn't there, it was a different nurse and they just brushed Donavan's pokemon off with no care at all.   
  
The nurse complained,"Stop wasting other people's time. You should know well that we can't treat dead pokemon. There are pokemon here that actually need help."   
  
Feeling hurt and mistreated, Donavan carried the remains of his pokemon and buried them at the pokemon cemetary.   
  
Then Donavan said,"Goodbye my friends. It was an honor for me to be your master. Goodbye, it seems like forever."   
  
Then Donavan broke down and cried again. Gengar tried to cheer him up by showing a pamphlet of the pokemon league.   
  
And Donavan goes like,"what's this?...."he brightens up and says,"yeah! I could still enter the pokemon league.Alright Gengar, we'll head out tommorow."   
  
Upon arriving at the Indigo Plateau, Donavan, by himself, went to look around before he signed up. He was confronted by a pokemon trainer. She wanted to battle Donavan so he accepted her challenge. She used Venusaur and Donavan used Gyrados. Venusaur had many direct hits and Donavan made many foolish moves and Gyrados should have fainted but only did not because of its suped up strength. Then with a final hydro pump, Donavan beat the girl trainer.   
  
She said," How did you even get into the pokemon league. You're not even a real trainer. You have the worst strategy ever. You are such a nobody!"   
  
Donavan snaps back,"B,but I won, uh so there."   
  
The girl trainer goes,"You don't get it do you. You are a loser."   
  
Donavan, feeling offended and not able to say anything back is hurt and after the girl leaves, he breaks down and cries again. Then as night comes, Donavan lays on the ground and stares up at the stars at the sky. He thinks about what the girl trainer had said. Then he remember all the battles he fought. He fought a few but the only ones he really fought were the gym battles. He realized the only reason he won was because of their suped up power. Not from their natural ability. He also realized that he had no real experience. It was as if Donavan was a fake. Not real.   
  
Donavan thinks in his head," I didn't earn these badges and pokemon. I only got them because I cheated and used cheap tricks to win. The only way to become a pokemon master is to raise pokemon the hard way through vigorous training and hard work. I am going to start all over and build on back up from the beginning. I am going to do things the right way this time."  
  
Donavan decided he was going to change and reform his ways. So Donavan threw his badges into the lake and gave some of the strong pokemon he caught unfairly to his friends. Then when he told the other pokemon what he had done with the badges, they were all very upset with him. All of them abandoned Donovan except Gengar. He is the only pokemon that stayed. Donavan spaced out feeling bad and just thinking of all the effort he put into becoming a pokemon master was wasted because of Donavan's not thinking straight. Donavan didn't realize every action you do has an effect on you even the ones you don't think about. He also learned that your True Friends will stay with you through and through no matter what bad choices you make or how many times you make mistakes,they will be there for you. Donavan went back to Professor Oak and asked if he could have another pokemon.   
  
Professor Oak said,"Well, Sorry Donavan, I gave away all of my Pokemon including the untamed and feisty ones.This reminds me of a poem, 'To start and try again, without a pokemon, you hit a dead end'(Brett comes in)Oh hey Brett. Donavan's in a bit of a dilema."   
  
So Donavan asked Brett, "Gee Brett, hate to be a bother but I am a Pokemon trainer without a pokemon."  
  
Brett says, "And I am a Pokemon Trader without any money.Plus all I got is Bulbasaur. I don't know what to do(*sigh*)."  
  
Then Donavan got an idea and gave all his money to Brett and said, "Here, Take it. You can have it."  
  
Brett a bit surprised says, "Wow thanks, this is all I need to go into business. But why are you doing this."  
  
Donavan says, "Friends help friends out and that is how friendships grow. Besides, what am I going with a bunch of money anyway."  
  
Professor Oak says, "That is a good thought. I'll remember that.  
  
Brett takes the money and says, "Well, Professor Oak, I have come back to tell you that I am quieting down on my Journey. I decided that Pokemon Training isn't exactly my thing and I am much better at Pokemon Trading. So is it okay if I give Donavan Bulbasaur?"  
  
Professor Oak says, "Sure, not everyone has what it takes to be a Pokemon Trainer or Master for it is really a tough road. Trust me I been there. There is no shame in not being able to make it. Take me for instance, I became a Pokemon Researcher. So I understand."  
  
So Brett gave his first Pokemon to Donavan and he got Bulbasaur.  
  
Gary checked up with his grandfather Professor Oak on the progress on the other 2 trainers. Oak said they were doing fine but didn't make that far.  
  
Gary just chuckled, "My only competition now is Ash and he shouldn't be too much of a problem since he is a Loser trainer.Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Donavan trained and worked hard ever day. He also decided to customize each pokeball with its own design, color, and uniqueness. He made Gengar's pokeball black instead of red and put a white skull and crossbones symbol to symbolize the death of his pokemon and for the death of his being a fake trainer. He battled again the gym leaders and earned the badges. His team now consisted of Snorlax(navy blue pokeball with a Z on it),Hitmonlee(brown pokeball with a foot symbol on it),Raichu(orange pokeball with a yellow lightning bolt on it),Venusaur(green pokeball with the red flower symbol of its flower thing on the back of venusaur on it),Gyrados(regular blue pokeball,no symbol) and of course Gengar. Donavan has got up to his 5th badge and has caught 75 pokemon. Summer was over and it was time to go back to the Pokemon Academy. Donavan was to start another year. Many people heard what Donavan did to get to the Pokemon League. Donavan made some mistakes and everyone decided to put Donavan down because of that. They all kept calling Donavan a loser and a fake. That he would never amount to anything and would never become a pokemon master. Donavan's friends didn't help or support him, they ignored him and didn't do anything to help him out. Though a few people did try to help him out by being nice to him and that sustained him a little. Every little bit helps even if it doesn't seem like anything at all. Many people misunderstood Donavan in what he said and did. They didn't look at things through his point of view. People tend to look through only one point of view-theirs. It is important to look at things from all points of view, even Team Rockets!! Donavan did poorly in his academics but he managed to pass. Of all the things he has learned from the Pokemon Academy, he was only able to use a portion of it for his training since they just went on the surface of the material. They didn't go in depth or beyond what they regularly do. Everything stays the same and nothing changes. Unless someone makes that change. For Donavan, he was too involved with his pokemon training than to worry about the academy. He would train his pokemon everyday. Then came the opportunity of a lifetime. The Pokemon Academy was ranked one of the top in pokemon arts department in the area and were chosen to represent the whole town in the International Pokemon Talents Exhibition. It is where the pokemon are perform a show displaying their skills and abilities against others pokemon artists. It isn't battling but more a display of show. There are also beauty divisions for the pokemon and other areas in pokemon talent. There were many that signed up for this invitation and Donavan was one of the last to sign up. Not everyone could go though to this special event. They had to audition and display their techniques and style and if they met the qualifications,they got to go. They also had to pay a huge fee for the travel and equipment expenses. Along with that there were many fundraisers that were set up. Donavan had battled but did not have that much artsy experience. He and his pokemon had plenty of talent but they just never had the chance to showcase it on a broad scale in front of thousands of people. So Donavan went and did horribly at the audition. Gengar failed to disappear at the right time, Raichu made a beautiful lightning dance but overloaded and it blew up in everyone's face-that being Donavan and the judges overlooking his audition. The only thing that did go right was Hitmonlee's jumping through the ring of fire. After all the auditions were done and reviewed then came the list of all who made it. He didn't get to be one of the contestants but there were still other duties to be assigned to. One was pokemon management,and another was janitor duty. All those spots were taken and the only one left for Donavan was Bodyguard duty. When Donavan saw this, he went down in a low disappointed mood, -(his eyes got toned out and the background turns heavy,that anime thing...you know)- Anyway Donavan sighed and puffed out a little steam blow.   
  
Donavan goes,"Oh well, at least I am on the team and it sure beats janitor duty."   
  
The group's leader for the competition team was Rod. He made everyone come for practice everyday to prepare for the show. Along with that everyone had to work on all the fundraisers. They were to perform for the town before they went for the exhibition. Everyone had to go even for those not performing. Donavan and his pokemon had to watch all the competitors and their pokemon practice. Donavan didn't mind going to the practices but he didn't like doing nothing at all while he was there. There was nothing to do. Donavan was supposed to "guard" the equipment from being stolen but the equipment was all fine and secure. Getting angry at this,  
  
Donavan went to Rod and said,"This is not bodyguarding, this job is as dormant as a Snorlax"   
  
and Rod replied,"Okay Donavan. I know there is nothing you can participate in right now but you'll do some real bodyguarding when we go to the exhibition. That sound fair?"   
  
and Donavan says,"That's all I wanted to hear."   
  
Then on the last night of the performance for the town, Donavan and his friends decide to go out and celebrate. They have dinner at the local Poke- restaurant and were later gonna meet at a friend's house to sleep over. It was night around this time. Upon going home, Donavan was biking along the trail and he didn't have his night lights on. As Donavan bikes down the road, the sirens go on and a police officer pulled him over. It wasn't officer Jenny for she patroled a different sector of the city.   
  
Then officer Mooney got out of his car, and goes up to Donavan's bike and tells him,"Your lights aren't on."   
  
And Donavan goes," Oh I forgot. Shoot."   
  
The officer says,"Are you under the influence?"   
  
Donavan says,"No officer, I am just a little bit tired."   
  
Officer Mooney repeated the same question again,"Are you under the influence?'  
  
' and then the officer Mooney said,"Get of the bike"  
  
Donavan does so and the officer Mooney handcuffs him and tells Donavan,"You're under arrest."   
  
He searches Donavan to see if he has anythings on him and he throws Donavan in the back of the police car. The officer is really rough with him. The officer brings Donavan all the way to the police station to check if he is on or has anything. They have Donavan go through a machine, walk a line, and use a pen to see if his eyes focus. They charged Donavan with a misdemeanor, and impound his bike.   
  
Then officer Mooney brings Donavan to his friend's house and then the officer says to him,"See this scar on my face,"He points to the scar on the right side of his face,"Don't you forget it."   
  
It was as though the officer was trying to intimidate him. Donavan gets in and goes to sleep. When he wakes up and tells his friends what happened and then gets a ride home from one of the competitors in the group he worked with. Then later Donavan told his parents and they got the bike back. Donavan trained his pokemon all week. Donavan had set up an appointment long ago to go see if his pokemon had any pokemon viruses. So as Donavan bikes down the way, the sirens go off and Donavan stops. The officer gets out of his car and tells him to get off the bike.   
  
Donavan says,"I didn't do anything."   
  
Still the officer persists,"Get off the bike."   
  
Donavan goes,"I didn't do anything wrong."   
  
Finally the officer tells him," pull up at the corner stop."   
  
Donavan thinks this is the same officer that pulled him over the first time and it makes him paranoid. Donavan didn't take a close enough view of his face to realize that it was a completely different officer. His name is officer McDonald. He didn't have the scar but Donavan didn't notice that.   
  
Donavan freaks out and decides not to go to the cornerstop but to the Pokemon Academy. "I'll be able to get help to get this crazy officer off me if I go to the Academy."   
  
So Donavan bikes all the way to the Pokemon Academy and officer McDonald follows him there.   
  
Donavan ditches his bikes and runs saying,"I didn't do anything, I didn't do anything!!"   
  
Donavan runs and opens the doors and the cop tackles him into the doors. Donavan gets in but all everyone does is yell at him. The officer attacks Donavan or at least tries to but misses. Then Donavan runs to the hall and then officer McDonald and another cop corner Donavan in and they handcuff him. They search him again and then they try to put Donavan in the back of the police car. Donavan resists and puts both feet out using his legs to push away from going in. The officers try to get Donavan in but he still persists. They try to push Donavan in but with his legs still on the outside rims of the door, he refuses to go in. Finally, the officers go on the count of 3 and with one big push they get Donavan in the back of the police car. Donavan is crying as all this happens. Then guess who comes,why it's no other than the officer that arrested Donavan the first time. Officer Mooney. He peers into the window and scares Donavan. This causes Donavan to go to the opposite side of where officer mooney is at. Whereupon officer mooney then goes "swoosh" to the other side and scares Donavan to the opposite side again. Officer Mooney is outside the car and Donavan is inside and officer mooney goes back and forth over and over again repeating the process."swoosh"donavan gets scared and goes to the other side then "swoosh" again."swoosh" "swoosh" "swoosh" Then the officer goes off and starts laughing. They bring Donavan to the police station. They take his fingerprints and they take his picture, one face forward and the other faced sideways. They then put him in jail. He is treated as though he were a criminal.   
  
In jail, Donavan goes,"Let me out!"  
  
and the cop tells him,"Cram it kid, no one wants to hear you."  
  
The cop then goes back to reading his magazine. Donavan was angry and traumatized. After many long hours, Donavan got a bailed out and he then went home. When he came back, he was expelled from the Pokemon Academy and as well as the Exhibition. After that Donavan would then go to a cave and spend many hours in pitch black darkness. He would huddle into a ball on the ground feeling bad. Then one day upon traveling in the cave, Donavan had stumbled upon the remains of some fossilized Pokemon and also traces and artifacts of pirates. That is where Donavan came across a black pirate flag with the skull and the crossbones on it. Nothing was said and the only thing that was heard was mere silence. Donavan picked up the flag and brought it home. He tailored it and made it into a shirt making the skull and crossbones compact and fitting. Donavan then also went to a T-shirt company and made professional version of the shirt. Donavan then set out to go back on his Pokemon Journey. He saw how other people had their pokemon out and traveled along beside them and Donavan thought that he should do so too. He decided to let Raichu out and have him tag along. With all the bad thing that have happened, Donavan wanted to get back.   
  
He started slowly by facing trainers and discouraging them from winning saying things like,"There is no way you're going to win. You're a loser." and also,"You'll never amount to anything."   
  
Donavan didn't do it to too many Trainers. Just to those that were arrogant to him or started him off during some battles. Over time, Donavan became very Viscious criticizing pokemon trainers right off the bat before even starting a battle.   
  
Saying things like,"Are you just trying to be lame? Why are you such a loser?" and so forth and so on.   
  
Anyone that crossed Donavan's way was torn apart by his words. No one dared cross his path or get in his way. Donavan never really had many conflicts since most people decided just to avoid him. This made Donavan feel very lonely. Donavan didn't really attack that many trainers all the time. He just did so from time to time whenever a pokemon battle against another trainer came up. He became a type of bully that brought others down. He got all the badges again and this time he entered the Pokemon league. Donavan ended up in the finals and then fought against the Elite Four. It was a difficult struggle but after some fierce fighting, Donavan beat the Elite Four and became Pokemon league champion. Everyone cheered and this made Donavan feel a little bit better. He then went home and celebrated with his family. Donavan still felt empty inside and wanted to feel whole again. So he went out to catch the rest of the 150 pokemon he didn't catch yet. He searched and caught up to 135 pokemon. Donavan one day battled his friend, Brett who was doing exceeding well with the pokemon he traded. After coming to a stalemate, he told him that he knew of a friend who won this Official Pokemon Contest where 151 winners got this rare pokemon. The winner didn't want the pokemon too much because he was still very young so he gave it to Brett, where Brett gave it to Donavan to cheer him up. Brett let it out of it's pokeball and to Donavan's surprise, it was Mew. At Cinnabar Island they breeded the rare Mew they found and gave it away to the Pokemon League Headquarters to distribute. Donavan had Mew enter the Pink Masterball he had and it was his. Donavan couldn't believe he had such a rare pokemon. He switched it with Gyrados and Mew was in Donavan's party. Donavan thanked his friend and went off again back on his journey. Donavan went on and caught 150 pokemon total. But there was one pokemon that Donavan didn't have and that was Mewtwo. Donavan had nowhere left to go so he went to a nearby cavern to rest. He traveled far into the depths of this cavern and at a certain point, Donavan came across a glowing blue figure as well as a caped figure with an Eevee. It was Mewtwo and it didn't look too happy. The caped figure turned out to be none other than Gary Oak.  
  
(Gary's Side Story)  
  
Then Donavan said,"Mewtwo, I know you have been through a lot. I know how you feel. I have been through many of the same things you have been. Through it all, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what has happened. Will you forgive me?"  
  
There was silence for a moment and after a brief moment Mewtwo said,"All I really ever wanted was an apology. And for that, I will forgive you."   
  
So after that Donavan said,"Ok then, pokeball Go." And Donavan threw the Purple Masterball and caught Mewtwo.   
  
Donavan had finally captured all 151 pokemon stored at Bill's. On its confirmation, Donavan was announced Pokemon Master by the Pokemon League officials and was credited with a Diplomatic Recognition. Donavan was content that he achieved his lifelong goal-to become a Pokemon Master. Yet though he was very unhappy.  
  
-flashback then goes back to Ash and Donavan-  
  
Ash says,"Wow, Donavan, that's a sad story."   
  
Donavan replies,"You see Ash, the only thing that would make me feel better is if I had a girlfriend. And the thing is well that I can't find one."   
  
Ash goes,"We'll help you find a girlfriend that's right for, isn't that right Pikachu."   
  
"Pika!!"  
  
Donavan surprised and a bit shocked," You'd do that for me?! No one has ever done anything like that for me before! Are you sure I wouldn't be a burden for you, I mean you probably many more important things to do don't you."   
  
Ash goes,"Nothing is more important than helping a person or pokemon out in need."   
  
Donavan says,"You know what Ash, you are unlike any of the Pokemon Trainers I have seen. You have something really special and that is you have a good heart. Even some of the Greatest Pokemon Masters may be very skilled but they lack the love and care every pokemon trainer should have."   
  
Ash sets out with Donavan to help him find a girlfriend. Then Donavan says, "I heard of you Ash. You must be the one Mewtwo has spoken of.I'd never actually think I would ever come cross paths with you."   
  
* * *  
  
Now back to where Ash and Donavan left off. They are walking along the trails to go the nearest town to find Donavan a new girlfriend.  
  
From a distance, Team Rocket is spying on them. "Hahahahaha,"Jesse laughs,"It looks like a Pikachu for the taking."  
  
Meowth says,"Now let's nab all their pokemon."  
  
Then James interupts,"Wait, look at who the twerp's traveling with. He's scary."  
  
Jesse goes," Why he is even creepier than we are. How about that."  
  
Meowth then says," Who cares who the twerp is traveling with, our main concern is to capture Pikachu, got it."  
  
Then all say,"Right!"  
  
Then Team Rocket appears in front of them as Salespeople. "Greetings traveler. We are top leading producers of this new pokemon formula. It enhances your pokemon's self-esteem."claims Jesse.  
  
Then James goes," It's is really good. We'll even let you try a free sample."says James.  
  
Then Ash goes,"Well all my pokemon are perfectly fine so no thanks."  
  
Then James insists,"Oh but you must, it's perfectly safe. Go on, let your Pikachu have a sample."  
  
Then Ash goes,"A little bit couldn't hurt so maybe I'll..."  
  
Donavan then tells Ash,"Don't Ash. I know quite a bit about false advertising and these two seem like fakes. Alright now, are you salespeople certified? I would like to see some license or certification."  
  
Jesse replies,"Of course we are certified, let us show you. Prepare for trouble."Jesse takes off her disguise.  
  
James responds,"Make it double."Then he takes off his disguise.  
  
Jesse then about to finish the motto,"To.."  
  
Donavan stops them from saying anything else,"Well well well, if it the almighty Team Rocket the ones who I have great animosity towards. I will make you pay for what you have done to me."  
  
Jesse goes,"HEY! We haven't finished yet!"  
  
Donavan goes,"Pssch! I am talking now."  
  
James goes,"Oooo Oo. He just Pssch you. Hehehehe."  
  
Jesse snaps back," Quite James, don't you start."  
  
Jesse is quite angry now for her veins are popping."Alright,you little punk."  
  
Ash says," You're not going to get Pikachu!"  
  
Donavan goes," Why would you assume they would go after Pikachu?"  
  
Ash replies,"Because they are always trying to steal Pikachu and other people's Pokemon. They never succeed though and they always fail, so we won't have to worry about them."  
  
Donavan then says," Ash, I'll take care of this one. So you're out to steal pokemon but why bother when you know you'll never get any. Why even bother trying? You have already wasted enough of your own time and that of Team Rocket's as well. You are so low in rank that no body even knows that you are there. Probably the only reason the Boss even kept you on the team was because he felt sorry of how pathetic losers you are. If anything you are a shame. You never amounted to anything great and now look at what you have become. Nobody wants you here and nobody cares about you. You are just an annoyance to everyone. Just blast off and leave for good. That's the only thing you can do right."  
  
Jesse, James and Meowth all come to a realization and then feel guilt and shame.  
  
Meowth goes,"He's right. If the boss cared about me, I still be his main cat, but he got that Persian and got rid of me." 'sniffle' 'sniffle'  
  
James says,"I had the chance to become successful but I threw it all away and now look at me."  
  
Jesse goes," We never have caught the twerps Pokemon even once and we could have been stealling pokemon and bringing them to the boss. How could we have been so stupid. Distracted by some rotten Pikachu. There were other rare Pokemon but we were so blinded. We were better off doing honest work."  
  
Then Jesse, James and Meowth all says," Team Rocket is blasting off again.."  
  
They all have their heads down and sigh and walk off. When team rocket leaves, there is a wind and then a deep silence. Ash ponders for the moment.  
  
Donavan remarks," See Ash, I told you I would take care of it. Ha! What bunch of losers. Those nerds are so lame, just look at them."  
  
Then Ash goes,", It's sure nice thing to see that they have finally come to their senses. Yet though, with all the trouble they have caused, they weren't all that bad. In a way, I kind of miss them. Now seeing that they will never come back, and we'll never see them again."  
  
(The sad piano music plays at this point)  
  
Donavan says," Yeah, they're gone..."  
  
The two walk off and after a while, they see that there are a bunch of police patroling the area. Then the police on the bike patrol, see Donavan and suspect him and tell him to stop. An officer gets off his bike and handcuffs Donavan, but not Ash.  
  
Then the officer says," You're under arrest."  
  
And Donavan goes," I didn't do anything."  
  
Then the officer says," Well you look angry. There have been reports of pokemon theft lately and we're patroling the area to search for any suspects."  
  
They check to see if he had anything on him, such as the goods but do not find any.  
  
Donavan goes,"You can't do this."  
  
The officer goes," We're the police and we could do whatever we want."  
  
Then Ash approaches the officer and says,"Excuse me officer, he didn't do anything. The reason he is angry is because he has been mistreated by cops in the past. He wasn't trying to hurt anyone. So please officer,let him go. He isn't the one you are after. He really hasn't done anything so let him go."  
  
The officer hesitates and then releases Donavan.  
  
The officer says," Alright punk, we'll let you off this time, but next time you won't be so lucky."  
  
And then they bike off.  
  
Donavan says," Thanks Ash, I owe you one."  
  
And Ash goes," It's not a problem."  
  
Ash and Donavan travel along as they spot a big group of people crowding around something. Apparently somebody has broken into a pokemart and some very technical pokemon equipment was stolen.  
  
Ash goes,"Grrr. It must have been Team Rocket. They are always robbing places."  
  
Donavan replies," Don't jump to conclusions Ash. Just because Team Rocket usually causes trouble doesn't mean that they are always doing so. What happens is that people tend to blame other people instead of taking on the responsibility of what they did. They try to justify what they've done to cover up their wrong doing. People shouldn't criticize and judge, but they do which is unfortunate. If they were to see themselves doing all the things they did they would be embarassed."  
  
Ash then says,"Well, if Team Rocket didn't steal the technical pokemon gear, then who did?"  
  
Ash's stomach starts to grumble.  
  
Ash goes," Well it looks like I am getting a little hungry. Wanna go grab a bite to eat Pikachu?"  
  
"PIKA!!"  
  
So Ash and Donavan go to the Poke-Restaurant and are about to order there food, when Donavan recognizes a figure in the corner that being one of the officers who arrested Donavan.  
  
Donavan goes," ssh, Ash, that's one of the guys who arrested me. He's a real Pileoswine. That sausage. He's such a pork barrel."  
  
The officer starts to hear some of what they are saying and starts to get up and then gets in front of then and in their face as they are picking up their food orders.  
  
Then as they pass a little by, Donavan mutters,"Swineub." and then leaves.  
  
The officer comes out but doesn't say anything. He just gives Ash a nasty look and leaves.  
  
Ash goes," I could now see why you feel the way do. He is a Piloswine. This has gone too far, we need to go to the police station and work this out. I'll talk to officer Jenny about this. She'll listen to me and we will settle this. I am going to take care of this."  
  
and Pikachu all fired up as well "Pika! Pi Pi. Chu!"  
  
So they travel to the police station and Ash talks to officer Jenny." Hey look, there have some police that have really misusing their authority. They have been mistreating my friend Donavan and he is really hurt. "  
  
Jenny says," Oh I am so sorry Donavan. I know there are some police that can be rude and do not handle things correctly. They shouldn't do that but sometimes they do which is really unfortunate. But you maybe you should see things from a different perspective as well. As the police are just doing their job, they get mistreated quite often. They are spit, yelled at, and mistreated as well. They see many disturbing things and it causes a lot of disorder in their lives. So it may be that their emotions just came out on you. Of course what happened to you doesn't just come cops but it comes from people of all different professions. Some people go into their profesion for the wrong reasons. There are some people who are not right for the job and they don't do what's right. Whereas there are people who go into their profession for the right reasons and they carry out their job correctly. So it's not just you."  
  
Then Ash says," You see that officer over there with the scar, he caused my friend quite some trouble."  
  
Jenny sighs," Oh, you must mean officer mooney. Yes, he has had a very troubled past you see.  
  
- It all started when he was very little. His father was a very angry man and he shouted a lot. He was never proud of his son and he criticized him a lot. No matter what Mr. Mooney acomplished or achieved, it just wasn't good enough to please his father. His father discouraged him and never even let him know that he loved him. Mr.Mooney made good grades and was an excellent athelete, but his father never once came to his games. His father never gave his son any attention or care. Mr.Mooney really wanted to impress his dad so he worked on a glass model of a Qwilfish for his father was a Pokemon Fisherman.  
  
So when Mr. Mooney brought up the glass Qwilfish to his father, his father examined it and then said,'It's composite structure is all wrong. You call this a Qwilfish. You're a disgrace of a son. I do not ever want to see your face again. Leave.'  
  
Then his father dropped the glass Qwilfish on the ground as if it were nothing and it broke into pieces all over and one of the spikes of the glass Qwilfish rebounded and made a cut on Mr. Mooney's right side of the face. This really hurt Mr. Mooney so he left his and ran away. After he ran a short distance from his house, 3 pokemon trainers on bikes got right in Mr. Mooney's way and it caused him to fall down.  
  
The big lead one got up and said,' Hey dipstick, stop trying to get in everyone's way. For that, I challenge you to a pokemon battle.'  
  
Mr. Mooney said,' But I don't have any pokemon.'  
  
Then the lead guy with purplr hair said,' Well is that so. Then I guess my pokemon is going to have to attack you then. Go Bellsprout, razor leaf.'  
  
Then Bellsprout used razor leaf on Mr. Mooney. It made the cut on the right side of his face even deeper. They bullied Mr. Mooney quite often and laughed at him. Then right as they were about to continue on, the cops came by and chased them away. That is where Mr. Mooney saw what he would one day do. Then Mr. Mooney ran away crying, because those trainers just laughed at him.  
  
Mr. Mooney then said,' One day, I'll become a cop so that other people like me won't ever be hurt again.'  
  
- So every time Mr. Mooney sees that scar, he is always reminded of that awful day that he ran away from home. Though every time he arrests someone, he always tells them of his scar because he can't forget it. He really needs to stop telling people about his scar. It seems that I can't get that through to him. All of us tried talking him out of it, but he isn't able to get over it. I don't know what I should say to him."  
  
...from a distance Team Rocket spies on them from a window.  
  
Jesse says," So let me get this straight James, you're the one who bullied that kid."  
  
James then feels guilty and says," Since I mistreated him, that caused him to vent out on that kid, and in turn he vented out on us."  
  
Jesse says," What goes around comes around."  
  
Meowth ponders for a moment and then says," I have this theory. That is that a single action leads to another. In this instance, one bad thing led to another bad thing then to another. What if we was to turn it around and make it a positive one."  
  
Jesse states," That would make a positive chain reaction."  
  
Then James, Jesse, and Meowth huddle and discuss. Jesse exclaims," Do you really think it will work?"  
  
Meowth replies," We will never find out unless we try. So let's go for it."  
  
...Meanwhile Ash and Donavan are pondering on what they should do. They are having trouble deciding what to say because of all that had happened and the awkwardness of the situation.  
  
Ash goes," I don't know what I should do. If only there was some other way."  
  
Then guess who comes in but none other than Team Rocket dressed more formally not in their uniforms. And with them they have brought along an older man.  
  
James goes officer Mooney and says," Hey, I came here to apologize for what I did to you a long time ago. A long while back I used to pick on you and I really shouldn't have. Though I can not go back and change the past, I can amend the present and to make true to that, I have someone here that would also like to ask for your forgiveness."  
  
...then officer Mooney looks up with a dispersed look and then says," Father...(he pauses for a moment).."  
  
Then Mr.Mooney's father says," Son, I have failed you as a father. It is only after that you had run away that I came to realize what a great son I had. If only I had given you the attention you deserved and been there when you needed me most. It so broke my heart that you left that I decided to quit my job and become a Pokemon Instructor. Will you please forgive me son? I apologize for everything."  
  
Then officer Mooney says," Apology Accepted."  
  
Then after that he gives his father a hug.  
  
After that, officer Mooney then approaches Donavan with his hand out and says," Hey kid, I know I roughed you up quite a bit and I wanted to give you my pardon. Will you accept my apology?"  
  
Donavan reaches his hand out and gives Mr. Mooney and handshake and says," Apology accepted."  
  
Then Ash says to Team Rocket," Wow James, that was really decent of you."  
  
Then James says," With all the trouble we have caused, it was the least we could do to help out for once." Ash replies," The people you least expect doing something out of the ordinary. How stunning, wouldn't you say so too Pikachu."  
  
"Pika!"  
  
Then Ash becoming a little suspicous of Team Rocket's little act and says,"Well then, you are the ones who stole the technical equipment earlier didn't you. Ha! I knew all along it was you."  
  
James says in a calm voice," There was equipment stolen? I had no idea. I wonder who did it?"  
  
Ash in an odd stance pointing the finger and then again trying to indicate it was them. James says," Look, the elavator is that way. You're not going to get anywhere by just standing there. I see you are getting frustrated because the elavator isn't working. You see, you must push the button over there and then when the door opens, just go to the desired floor and you will arrive at your destination."  
  
Ash still getting more angry and pointing the finger still.  
  
Then Jesse gets it and tells James," I think he is trying to indicate that we stole the equipment."  
  
James goes," Oh really. Then why does he keep on doing that."  
  
Meowth cries," Meowth. Look kid, we didn't steal that equipment. And even if we did steal it, what kind of fools would we be to be in a police station. We don't know who stole it. Honest."  
  
Then Ash states,"Well if you didn't then who did."  
  
Then comes in a fat girl with long dark brown hair being brought in by an officer.  
  
The officer says," This is the one. She stole the equipment." Then Ash goes," Well I guess that settles that then, though I still can't trust you Team Rocket."  
  
Then James says," We have done many things in the past and that may have caused you to grow feelings against us."  
  
Meowth states," We have tried to steal Pikachu many times but we will do that no more. We have decided to reform. So let's let bygones be bygones. Will you forgive us."  
  
Meowth has its paw out and Pikachu shakes hands with Meowth saying "CHU". Then Ash shakes James hand and says,"Apology accepted."  
  
So then as Ash and Donavan wave goodbye they leave with new found change of heart and mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Ash and Donavan are now off on a quest to find Donavan the right girlfriend. What they don't know is that they are in store for something much more than they would ever have expected or imagined. Ash and Donavan come across a pokemon hangout resort filled with many trainers and beautiful ladies.  
  
Ash yells," Here we are and now to find you the right girlfriend."  
  
Donavan replies," Ash, I don't know how I could ever repay you for helping me out back there. I would have gone on with a troubled future if you had not resolved my undisputed past. How is it that you would go out of your way to help someone you don't know very well out. Also being that they may never be able to pay you back. "  
  
Ash states," Because that is what my dad told me to do. He said that is what I should do. That was all before..."  
  
Donavan says," Before what Ash." Ash goes," All before my dad went back on his Pokemon Journey. He became a pokemon master and after settling down for a while, he went off on his Journey again and I never saw him from that point on."  
  
Donavan says," How so. You'll see him again one day, for that I am certain."  
  
Ash goes," Well let's go find you a girlfriend."  
  
Donavan says," Um there is one thing I haven't to you yet. Around girls I get really NERVOUS. You see I am just a bit ...shy. I am all ready to go after the ladies all the time but when it comes to a girl I like, that's where things go haywire."  
  
Ash replies," You know, you remind me of my friend Brock. He always went crazy about girls. At first he was really shy but later he went a WEE bit out of control and then he felt heartstruck for EVERY girl he saw."  
  
Donavan calmly says," Yeah. I guess so huh. So like what should I say to get a girl to like me?"  
  
Ash replies," Well start off by saying something nice by complimenting her. Then talk to her about something she likes. Most importantly, be yourself. That is the only true way to see if the girl will like you for who you are. If you act like someone you are not, her love for you would not be true. Try talking to that girl over there. The one with the blue hair by the Wigglytuff. Go on Donavan, give her a shot."  
  
Donavan says," Well, here I go. Wish me luck."  
  
Then Donavan approaches the girl and then says," Hi, how are you doing? My name is Donavan, what is yours?"  
  
The girl says," I am doing great. My name is Ava. I just love my Wigglytuff. "  
  
Donavan says," You like Pokemon! Me too. We have so much in common. Do you want to go out like for coffee."  
  
Ava says," I don't even know you and now you are expecting me to go out for coffee with you. Forget it, I'm leaving. Come Wigglytuff."  
  
Then Ava leaves and then Donavan has his head down low and gets into the ball position on the ground hands around his legs with disappointment and rejection.  
  
Ash sees Donavan, goes to him and Ash asks," Hey Donavan how did you do?"  
  
Donavan goes," I got turned down Ash. What did I do wrong?"  
  
Ash replies," You didn't ask her out right off the bat did you?"  
  
Donavan nods.  
  
Ash continues," Well for one thing, you shouldn't rush relationships. They take time and commitment. You need to spend time devoloping friendship with good communication. It's like training a strong pokemon. There is a common bond that is shared between the pokemon and the trainer. Both must rely on each other and trust one another. In battle, if there is a miscommunication or a misunderstanding, the pokemon and the trainer will break down and fall apart. There is no such thing as instant friendships or relationships. All good things come in time."  
  
Donavan gets up says," Wow Ash! That sounds really sophisticated."  
  
Ash acting all proud," Well when you become a great and experienced pokemon trainer such as mwuah, you'll understand the complexity of the works. After all, you ARE learning from the Best."  
  
Donavan seriously, monotonely states," Really."  
  
Ash still a bit proud," Of course I am...(then Ash drops the mood to a temperate and slightly modest)..Well NOT REally. I learned all this from...brock."  
  
Donavan surprised," You're not talking about the same Brock that is love crazy. That is a load of Muk. No Way!"  
  
Ash utters in a small serious voice," way."  
  
As these two are arguing a psyduck walks by then after it travels a bit it and trips over something and lands on its head and continues walking upside down.  
  
Donavan then asks," Alright, I'm tired of this. SO, Ash, did you ever have a Girlfriend?"  
  
Ash answers back," There was this one friend of mine that was a girl but she wasn't my girlfriend. She always followed me around because I owed here a new bike. She was so annoying.(Ash imitates Misty) -You still owe me a bike Ash Ketchum. Eww Bugs, they freak me out. Tentacruel is so lovely.-err right. Hahaha.Both chuckle. Oh and she always go around walking with Tokepi like this(Ash boogle-eyed picks up Pikachu and holds Pikachu like Misty with Tokepi. After doing this for a short while Pikachu gets a bit upset and shocks Ash)"  
  
Then as they are still chatting, a banana is tossed from the side and 2 primeapes are ready to fight over it. Both of the primeapes are trying to take possesion of the banana but are getting more and more upset.  
  
Donavan says," Hmm Pikachu doesn't seem to like you doing that. It seems that Pikachu really likes Misty and in a way, you like her too. She may have followed you initially because of the bike but I doubt she would have kept on following for just that. A material thing is just not enough to convince me that she would have stayed with you this long. She must be attracted to you. It seems that you are more than just friends."  
  
Ash confusedly replies," More than just friends? What do you mean by that?"  
  
As this is being said the 2 Primeapes have already gotten into the heap of battle and have totally forgotten about the banana completely. Then Psyduck just notices the banana and gets on the upright position and picks up the banana and walks off happily eating his new found prize.  
  
Donavan continues," What I mean is 'that you and Misty were meant to be together'(in a very teasing way)."  
  
Pikachu jumps in delight and laughs,"Pi Pi Pi, Pi-ka-chu!"  
  
Ash in shock," Misty and me! You got to be kidding. There is no way we would ever get along. That is just Ludacris."  
  
Donavan states," You may not understand it right now. You are in denial. You will be able to comprehend this much later down the line. At some point you will come to a realization and only then will you see."  
  
Ash goes," RIght..and the moon is made of cheese."  
  
Donavan smarts off," Actually the moon is made of Basalt, Anorthosites, and Breccias and as well as Armalocolite, Tranquilliyite, and Pyroxferroite."  
  
Ash upset at this crosses his arm and has a stern closed look. Ash then says," Your conversation is like the waves of the sea, it makes me sick."  
  
Donavan grrs," Well umph, it's better than being lost all the time. By the way, how do you suppose we get lost all the time ASH."  
  
There is an awkward silence and a very long pause.  
  
Ash then says," Probably because half the time we don't know where we are and we travel off course. Though we quite a bit of adventures eh Pikachu."  
  
"Pi-ka-chu!"  
  
Donavan eyes closed and in thought with his hand on his chin then replies," Well there might be a way for you not to get lost all the time. Ever heard of a GPS system?'Ash shakes his head. 'It's an electronic satelite system that's let's you know where you are so that you will never get lost."  
  
Ash excited says," Wow, that's great to have! No more wandering off track now!"  
  
Donavan then states," Yep, the only problem is that it those things are quite expensive and they are quite hard to come by."  
  
All sigh but then Donavan gets his head up and comes to realize something and says," Wait Ash, I have an idea. The military uses GPS systems on field exercises. We could battle for one though we would have to wager something. Hmm. I know I'll wager all the money I do have left for one. How does that sound."  
  
Ash replies," Sound's great.(Ash with an unsure and squinted look smiles oddly with a thumb's up then changes mood to normal) Wait so the military uses pokemon for fighting?!"  
  
Donavan states," That's right Ash. The military has a Pokemon Army that is set up to battle in wars. These battles are not like the ones you see in the Pokemon League competitions. Their combat is fierce. They are incredibly dangerous and skilled. Above even the Pokemon League. They don't have to follow the traditional rules of pokemon, they make their own. Unlike the common civilian trainers such as ourselves, soldier pokemon trainers are able to carry as many pokemon as they want. 12 is the average number a soldier carries. It all depends on their rank. On top of that, they are allowed to use as many pokemon they want in battle. This is so they can take down numbers of heavy opposition such as Team Rocket for instance. In battle, there is almost no restraint from their fighting till the other's pokemon faints. Sometimes they even fight to the death."  
  
Ash in shock," Whoa, that's horrible. How could they do such a thing."  
  
Donavan says," All is fair in love and war. On a different note, let's go get that GPS system now why don't we."  
  
Ash and Donavan travel to the Pokemon Military Base and when they got there, the base was surrounded by a barbed wire and chained fence.  
  
At the gate there was a guard with glasses that says," Hey, where do you think you are going. I just can't let you guys go through here now. Unless you have some kind of identification, I am afraid I cannot let you in and I will have to ask you guys to leave."  
  
Then from the gate a long shadow is cast over them and from that a very tall figure is seen in military attire and camo.  
  
Why it's none other than Lt. Surge of Vermillion Gym!!  
  
He confronts the guard and says," I can identify these guys. Why it's Ash. How you doing baby!"  
  
Ash remarks," Well this baby has grown up quite a bit since our last battle in Vermillion Gym. I have come a long way powderpuff."  
  
Surge goes," WHoa Ashy boy, I was just kidding. Ya need to lighten up a little. I was just joking. Besides, I could just see it in your eyes that you are a much stronger trainer than when we last met. That's for sure. So Ash, who is this guy."  
  
Surge points to the one with the green beanie. Ash says," That's Donavan, he's a new friend of mine."  
  
Surge says," Any friend of Ash is a friend of mine as well. What can I do for yas."  
  
Donavan says," I would like to battle you for a GPS system. I'll wager this much. Do you have one?"  
  
Surge checks his pockets and pulls out one. It looks like a Pokedex but much more complicated and advanced.  
  
Surge then says," I'll give it to ya but it's not the money I want. I would like that hat you are wearing. It would look so cool on me, that it would."  
  
Donavan thinks,'Surge wearing my hat, don't be rediculous.' A funny picture of Surge wearing the green hat pops into Donavan's mind. Trying to shake off that thought.  
  
Donavan says," Okay but you are going to have to fight me for it. If I lose, I'll give you the hat."  
  
Surge goes,"Consider it done. And if I lose, you the GPS system."  
  
So Surge brings out Raichu. Donavan says,"You better watch out, I am really powerful(with enthusiasm). I will destroy you(monotone)."  
  
Surge says," Oh woe, I'm weally scared. (Surge has both his hands up in the upright position but not all the way up and moves his forearms side to side in quick motions ) I'm shakin in my boots(dropping the mockery and then acts serious)."  
  
Donavan brings out Raichu and says,"Raichu, give it the 1'2."  
  
Donavan's Raichu first takes a thunder uppercut sending Surge's Raich high in the air, then Donavan's Raichu brings it down with a heavy but effortless thunderbolt downward from the sky, then as Surges Raichu comes down before it hits the ground, Donavan's Raichu finishes it off with a thunder kick and it sends Surges smack through the wall. Donavan's Raichu gave it the ole 1'2'3 with great power and ease. Surges Raichu has fainted and greatly damaged.  
  
Surge says,"Hmm. Raichu return....Well I gotta hand it ya kid. Here the GPS thing you wanted.(Surge hand tosses the gps but does it without care and has something of greater concern on his mind from the way he is looking out) 'If only our Infantry Division was as powerful as this one, we probably be able to break down the Tribune Alliance'-(says to himself)."  
  
Then Surge just goes off to the side and looks out there.  
  
Donavan about to hand it to Ash instead hands it to Raichu and Pikachu because he sees that Ash is going up to Surge as though to talk with him or start a conversation. Surge arms crossed, looking out, hearing army marches in his head and drum rolling.  
  
Ash goes stands beside Surge and then asks," Lt. Surge, so what are you doing here? Why aren't you at Vermillion Gym?"  
  
Surge relaxes,then at ease tells Ash,"I went to Vermillion to work as a gym leader after my active duty because I wanted to see how strong I have become and how much I changed since I first entered the military. It all came so easy and I thought I became all that I can be. All my opponents have been defeated except for a very few. The one that had the biggest impact on me was you Ash and Pikachu."  
  
* * *  
  
...Ash is like,"really?"  
  
Surge says,"Tis true Ash. I defeated you, but you found my weakness defeating me upon your return. I was overconfident in my ability and I could not believe that I was defeated by the same trainer with the same Pikachu that I beat just the day before. It is amazing how powerful mentality is. By putting your mind to it, with determination and a strong will, you can accomplish anything. I tried to become really powerful too fast. When you think that you're all that you're really not. That is what I thought I was and it wasn't till I was defeated by you that I realized that. I was physically strong but my mind was weak. I needed to be mentally strong to balance my being as a whole. It is not affirmative that you can't teach an old dog new tricks. You can always learn something new for life is a learning experience. SO from that day I decided to return to my Active Duty in the military service as Luitenant of the 3rd Infantry Division. On duty though, I find that the world is not at peace for there is an evil organization of Totalitarians who wish to take over the entire world with Pokemon. They call themselves the Tribune Alliance. Their leader is Danilo Martino and he had been dealing trades in the Black Market with Team Rocket in the past. Though over time the Team Rocket leader and Danilo had conflicts with different trade agreements. He felt cheated and lied to so he attacked Danilo sending his pokemon upon his shipments. That is what started these gang's rivalries. Anyone that got in the way was obliterated. Many innocent civilians have been hurt because of the Tribune Alliance's Criminal Activity. They have taken control of small towns all over the world secretly. Their power is growing and expanding. We need all the help we could get. Right now we need it."  
  
Ash goes," Sounds like a Job for Ash Ketchum. What do you think Donavan? hey...Where is Donavan?"  
  
Surge says,"Uh-oh Look.(Surge points to Raichu and Pikachu playing with the GPS system)."  
  
They both go near over to Pikachu and Raichu. Ash then says,"You know what. I think he's lost."  
  
Surge goes,"Mm hmm(and he nods his head when he says this)."  
  
Meanwhile Donavan is exploring the base and he finds an office with a desk and a big head chair. Donavan decides to take a rest so he sits back in the chair,relaxes, and goes to sleep. Surge and Ash look around and they enter Commander Storm's office and saw Donavan sleeping in Commander Storm's chair. Then Commander Storm comes in and he isn't too happy that Donavan is sitting in is chair.  
  
Ash then says," He isn't supposed to be sitting there is he."  
  
The commander shakes his head. Ash says," Should I wake him up?"  
  
The commander nods. So Ash gets a bucket of water and he throws the water in Donavan's face which gets him up and funny faced.  
  
Ash then says," Gee Donavan, it looks like you had a little-Accident."  
  
Ash starts to break out in laughter but tries to hold it in.  
  
Donavan goes," Well, that was quite refreshing Ash. It feels so nice to feel all wet. Just Great. You know if I was as ugly as you are, I wouldn't say hello, I would say Boo. BOO!!"  
  
Ash says," Pikachu Thundershock."  
  
Pikachu thundershocks Donavan and he is burnt to a crisp. Donavan hits the ground and then gets up.  
  
Donavan says,"You're not yourself today. I noticed the improvement immediately. Now let me return your oh so humble kindness, dear sir!"  
  
Commander Storm stops all the action by saying,"All right, that's enough. A- ten-Hut.(Surge forms ranks and is in line with upright posture and both the Luitenant and Commander salute each other) Luitenant, what are these two civilians doing here? Did you bring them here?"  
  
Surge responds," These are my two recruits. Ash and Donavan. This kid here(showing Donavan) is really powerful and may help us turn the tide of this war."  
  
The Commander says," What do you have that makes you so powerful? Show me what you got."  
  
Donavan brings out Mewtwo and says," Mewtwo go."  
  
Commander grins a bit and says," So I see you have Project M. Mewtwo has been used against the Tribune Alliance returning favors upon shipments for Team Rocket. Yes Project M is indeed quite strong. Yet it will be no match for the Ancient Pokemon of Power. The three primary pokemon Kyogre, Groudon,and Rayquaza were some of the very first pokemon. According to old Prophecy and Legend these pokemon were thought of as Sacred Beasts. These pokemon ruled the world feeding off of Mana. They lived in peace with the world of humans and pokemon alike. Rayquaza ruled the skies, Groudon led the land, and Kyogre authorized the seas. The Ancient Pokemon were too powerful to be kept in a pokeball of the time and were too dangerous to be kept in the hands of human beings. While there was peace for a long time, people grew to want control over these pokemon for it was told that the Sacred Beasts ruled the world. People thought that by having control over the Sacred Beasts would mean that they themselves could rule the world. Yet in turn, power in the hands of human beings only leads to destruction. The prophets and arch-oracles foresaw this so they sealed the Sacred Beasts so that no harm would come. They made the seal so that it could only be unlocked by the Pendant of Origin. The Pendant was made up of 3 parts that formed into 1 Pendant. It consisted of the 3 Primary colors Red,Blue, and Green. Kyogre was sealed at the depths of the Ocean(Blue),Groudon was sealed in the hearts of the Earth(Red),and Rayquaza was sealed on the peaks of the sky(Green). They split the Pendant of Origin into 3 and they handed down the key in secret from Generation to Generation. What the Prophets didn't forsee is that organizations like Team Rocket and the Tribune Alliance would try to uncover these artifacts and Resurrect the Ancient Pokemon."  
  
Ash asks,"Team Rocket hasn't gotten control over any of these Pokemon have they?"  
  
Commander Storm replies," Fortunately the knowledge of these Artifacts are unknown to Team Rocket. The Tribune Alliance though has uncovered locations for the Ancient Pokemon via Satelite, but they don't know where the pieces of the Origin Pendant are. Our Special Forces have have pin-pointed all 3 of the Sacred Beasts whereabouts. We must enclose the perimeter for the 3 parts of the Pendant of Origin. It is vital that the pendants be destroyed. Our troops are preparing to retrieve the Green Pendant."  
  
Luitenant Surge says," Commander, I request that these two be under my wing. I'll have Ash and Donavan go through the Physical and Medical examinations. They will have the basic and advanced training completed before 19:00 hours."  
  
Commander Storm then says," Luitenant Surge, I assign you to Seal Team 8 and your units are to be ready to depart at 22:00 hours. Your mission objective is to obtain the artifact in the G Factor and completely eliminate all traces of the Origin Pendnant. You are to report back in 01:00 hours. It that Understood?"  
  
Surge replies," Yes Sir!"  
  
Storm and Surge both Salute and then they go off. Storm to his post and Surge to Ash and Donavan.  
  
Surge then says," Alright you two. Before I start you guys on the training program, you'll need to be given a few vaccination shots."  
  
Ash with a freaked out look then says," Whoa! There is no way you are going to stick a needle up my...(scene cuts to Surge, Ash, and Donavan in the Medical Center of the base. Ash is shown getting a vaccination shot in the arm by a nurse)...AhhhAhh! my arm...Hey that wasn't too bad."  
  
Donavan gets a shot but doesn't react too much.  
  
Surge says," The pokemon need to be vaccinated as well."  
  
So Pikachu and all of Ash's and Donavan's Pokemon get shots.  
  
Pikachu says ,"Chu when it gets its shot.  
  
As well as Raichu and the other Pokemon.  
  
Surge says," This is to protect you from any Viral Attacks. Then Ash, Donavan, and the Pokemon are all scanned to make sure they are perfectly healthy and are in tip-top shape."  
  
After this is done, Surge brings Ash and Donavan to the training facility.  
  
Surge says," All actions must be accurate and percise. It is imperative that you take down the enemy before they even know what hit'em. It is very important to stay calm and have control over the situation. If you let the enemy overwhelm you, you're gone."  
  
Surge goes on and teaches Ash and Donavan the Rules of Engagement, Stealth, Duck and Cover, Close and Far-Range Combat, Tactics, and the whole works. Both learn right off the bat and successfully complete the training very well. Surge then passes both Ash and Donavan dog tags.  
  
Surge says," Here, take these. This is to identify you if something were to happen to yas. Ready?"  
  
Both Ash and Donavan say,"Yes Sir!"  
  
The scene shifts to the outside in the deep of the night.  
  
Helicopters are lifting off and transports are being boarded. Surge in charge has his Seal Team 8 lined up.  
  
Surge in charge says,"Our mission objective is to reach coordinates 82*N, 173*E and eliminate the OP with G Factor. Now Let's Move Out! Go Go GO!!"  
  
The Seal Team boards the transports and Ash and Donavan go on the tail end. Surge at the front is now traveling towards their destination.  
  
Ash says," Intense, isn't it?"  
  
Pikachu says,"Pika!"  
  
Donavan says,"It is."  
  
Raichu is just silent staring off into space.  
  
Raichu does this almost always staring off for it doesn't usually say anything at all.As they keep on traveling, a heavy fog sets in and gets heavier and heavier as they pass by.  
  
As Surge says," We're midway there."  
  
There comes an explosion which blows away the team and scatteres them all over.A second explosion hits and blows Ash,Donavan,Pikachu, and Raichu very very far away from the Seal Team. They fall down and are knocked out.Attacks are coming from the front and behind.  
  
A soldier then says,"Luitenant, we are being attacked from both sides!"  
  
Surge says," It's an ambush. Everyone, stay on active defense. Front Flank, attack when I commence fire. On my signal, move in and return fire. Private Jack, prepare the artilery."  
  
The Seal Team release their pokemon which are a bunch of Blastoise and Charizards, and they have their arms ready. The attackers are seen clear as a whole line of Gyrados at the front along with a small set of Houndoom at the back. The Tribune Alliance is now seen at a far distance as they sends repeated time on target attacks. Each individual hit one right after the other so upon impact there makes a big explosion.The Seal Team forms a circle formation. Seal Team 8 sprays shots all widespread all at multiple areas. From this technique, this made the Seal Team seem like they were heavy in numbers when in fact there are only a few. This caused the Tribune Alliance members and their pokemon to fall back. The Seal Team remains hidden in the fog from the Tribune Alliance at their present location.  
  
Then the priavte says," Lt. Surge, the artilery is ready( a Big Red Gyrados is now seen)."  
  
Then Lt. Surge says,"Commence Fire!!"  
  
The Red Gyrados sends a very powerful Hyper Beam which knocks the whole line of Houndoom completely. The front flank with the Charizard Fire Blast all together completely knocks the whole line of Gyrados. Surge then raises his hand and it snaps foward. The signal is given and Seal Team 8 along with all their Blastoise move very very fast. They move all with great silence. Within 8 seconds they take out the whole Tribune Alliance. The camera moves very quickly as each unit is taken down.The Tribune Alliance are now all unconscious.  
  
Seal Team 8 groups them all up and then Surge says,"Send the POWs to the holding grounds. You 2, stay on hold and wait until transports arrive. Everyone else, procede with our current mission. Let's Go!!"  
  
Surge doesn't realize that Ash and Donavan have been separated from the group. He continues on without them. Surge reaches his destination. Surge says,"These are the coordinates. Seal Team, Secure the area!"  
  
They move in very quickly. They are near the top of a mountain with a hollowed out opening. Inside are the ruins of what appears to be some ancient architecture. It is of circular structure with pillars of light substance surrounding some sort of altar center. To the back there is a clearing that has the main shrine and in its holding, there reveals the green part of the Origin Pendant in their midst.  
  
Then one of the units says,"Area Secure!"  
  
Then Surge says,"Now retain the pendant and dispose of it!"  
  
A unit goes up gets the green pendant and secretly switches the original with a fake keeping the original safely hidden.A grin is seen on his face. He puts it in G Factors and destroys it.  
  
After this is done he says,"Sector Clear."  
  
Surge radios in,"We've destroyed the OP."  
  
The radio voice says,"Affirmative. Evacuate the premisis and meet back at rendezvous point."  
  
Surge says,"Seal Team, let's head on out."  
  
Seal Team 8 leaves the mountain and heads back to the base.  
  
Meanwhile Ash, Donavan, and crew are just waking up. Their dog tags have been blown away and are nowhere to be found. They find that Surge and Seal Team 8 are not present. The Tribune Alliance members have also left the area as well. The only thing that remains are debris and battles scars indented in the enviroment.  
  
Ash says,"Ooh, where did everyone go? Do you think our Team forgot us?"  
  
Donavan says,"Let's radio in shall we.'(on radio) Lt. Surge do you read me. Come in.(only static) Hello, is anybody there?(radio is out)' Darn the radio is busted. We'll have to get moving."  
  
Ash says,"Shouldn't we wait for help to arrive?"  
  
Donavan says,"If we stayed in one place we would be sitting Psyducks(Out of Nowhere at all, Psyduck pops up saying 'Psy yi yi' Then Everyone just stares as Psyduck walks off the screen). I know we need to form up with our group but right now we need to figure out a plan."  
  
Ash says,"What should we do?"  
  
Pikachu runs up to Ash's pocket and gets the GPS System and says"Pika!"  
  
Ash says,"What is it Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu says,"Pika pi pi chu chu."  
  
Ash says,"Hmm. Are you saying that we should use the GPS system to find our way?"  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  
Ash says,"Great!"  
  
Donavan says,"We're on our way."  
  
Ash, Donavan ,and crew travel along as Ash is looking at the GPS system.  
  
Ash says,"According to my calculations the base should be about 10 miles from here if we keep on traveling south."  
  
Donavan says,"At this rate we'll never make it."  
  
Then from a distance a Tribune Alliance base camp is seen and heard.The camp is settled from a ravine and it goes up to the top.They are on their break just relaxing and fooling around a bit not attending to their duties.They do have scouting towers though but they are sleeping at the moment.Pikachu runs ahead and then sees the enemy base.This freaks Pikachu out and it goes to stop Ash and the others.  
  
Pikachu then says,"PIKA!! PIKA!!"  
  
Ash is focused on the GPS system and Donavan doesn't hear Pikachu. In a rush to get their attention Pikachu shocks both Ash and Donavan but not Raichu. Raichu just tilts its head slightly sideways and is spaced out like always.It looks confused.  
  
Ash gets up and says,"Gee Pikachu, would you mind not being so rough?"  
  
Pikachu says,"Pika pi pi chu pika pi!"  
  
Ash says,"Hmm, from what I am getting there is trouble nearby."  
  
Pikachu says,"Pi!!"  
  
Donavan says,"We better move very quietly and cautiously.As long as they don't hear us, we might just make it right past them."  
  
So Ash, Donavan,Pikachu, and Raichu tip-toe across the terrain. Everything is going fine then Raichu turns its head to the right and looks up. Raichu sees a Fearow coming towards its direction. This freaks Raichu out as it has a scared look on its face. So Raichu sends a Thunderbolt right at the Fearow. Raichu zaps it turning it to a crisp as it falls down toward the base camp. The scene shifts as two young trainers off of duty are battling in the center of a crowd. One has a Magikarp and the other has a Beedrill.  
  
The trainer with the Beedrill says,"Ha! You should have used a flying type!"  
  
Then at that moment the Fearow lands right on top of the Beedrill making it faint.  
  
Everyone is in an uproar wondering where this Fearow came from. Thinking this is the sign of an enemy attack everyone around the barracks start to get up and moving.Lights all around the base start to go on.  
  
Ash then says,"Raichu! What do you think you are doing? We're in big trouble now..."  
  
Donavan scolds,"This is all your fault!!(inferring Raichu) Shame on you. Bad Raichu!"  
  
Raichu has a gasped look on its face.Raichu says,"Rai Rai Rai.."  
  
Donavan says,"I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses.Hmph."  
  
Donavan turns it back on Raichu. Pikachu then moves up and pats Raichu on the back.  
  
Pikachu says,"Pika Pika."Raichu has a sad look on its face.  
  
The Tribune Alliance begin to realize that a the cause of the fall came from the front. So all the units mobilze to the front of the base looking from a distance. Searchlights start moving around in their direction.Ash,Donavan,and Pikachu are frozen still.  
  
Ash says,"Do you think they have spotted us?"  
  
Donavan says sarcastically,"NO ASH!! I think they just like looking at Rocks!....I think I am going move behind these bushes."  
  
Ash also decides to move behind the bushes and so does Pikachu.Not Raichu.Raichu is just staying where it is not moving at all.Raichu is just staying still with a sad look on its face.  
  
Pikachu says,"Pika!!"  
  
But Raichu only turns its head back slightly then goes and looks with its face down front as it was.As the lights start to close in,  
  
Donavan quietly shouts,"Get down."  
  
Right then, the spotlight focuses on Raichu.  
  
A voice shouts,"You there! Freeze!"  
  
Raichu not paying any attention at all, still moh-ping.As the scouters identify it  
  
they say,"That's our target.Hey! It's only a Raichu!"  
  
One of the Rangers moves in and says,"You got some Nerve to cause such a Racket li'l pibsqueak."  
  
Another gets up and looks right down on Raichu and says,"Look at it.Seems like this one's timid...HA HA HA.''  
  
Everyone starts laughing except of course Ash,Donavan, and Pikachu who are getting startled by all this.  
  
Then all the units mock and jeer at Raichu," 'It's so dumb!' 'what a funny looking pokemon!' 'That thing is so weak that it can barely keep its head up!' (Raichu starts to tremble and shake) 'How more lame could it get?' 'Such a Loser Pokemon.' (One of the Rangers throws dirt in Raichu's face and this causes Raichu to sneeze and sniffle) 'Poor little BaBy.' 'What a wuss.' ''  
  
(Then a group of units circle in front of Raichu and they stomp their foot via Charizard to Sparky in the Pokemon League and this causes Raichu to react a little bit each time they stomp their foot but this wears off after a short while)  
  
After that the group grunts and yells," 'Graawr!' 'Rawr!' 'Burrr!' 'Growl!'(The dust from all their stomping gets in Raichu's eyes and it starts to cry) 'Whaa! Whaa!' 'Somebody call the Whaambulance!"  
  
All just keep on laughing and laughing. Just then a Snorlax comes out and all look to the bushes.  
  
They see Donavan and he says,"You're in for trouble."  
  
A second Snorlax comes out and Ash says,"Make it Double!"  
  
Donavan changes faces to the thin eyebrow and tiny eyes looking toward to his bottom left side and is just silent for a moment.  
  
Ash then says,"The motto tends to grow on you after a while."  
  
Donavan changes back to normal face and says,"Understandable. Snorlax Earthquake."  
  
Donavan's Snorlax raises its foot up from the side and hits it on the ground like a sumo wrestler. The ground shakes and the earth splits open in many different twisted directions.Everyone falls down except Snorlax,Raichu Donavan,Ash,and Pikachu who are unaffected for the attack wasn't targeted in their direction. Units falls through the cracks and the base camp breaks apart in some places, not everywhere though. Just in a few spots throughout the base campDonavan sends out Mewtwo,Mew, Gengar, and Hitmonlee. Mewtwo forms a barrier and sends out a powerful Psychic attack sending the opposing pokemon standing up against the wall. The Tribune Alliance units send out 200 of their powerful pokemon out. Among the pokemon out are Alakazams, Arcanines, Exeggutors, Fearows, Kangaskhans, Sandslashs, Tauros, Ursarings,Machamps and Tentacruels. There are many units of the same pokemon.  
  
Predictible Ash, out of habit brings out his pokedex and says,"Wow! Look at all the pokemon. Let me check Dexter."  
  
As the pokedex reads the names of all the pokemon out, the pokemon start to charge.Pikachu ready to go to battle waiting for Ash's command then realizes he is not saying anything. Pikachu then turns its head around in curiousity and once it sees Ash, Pikachu gets that anime sweatdrop. After that it looks at Ash in dissappointment. Donavan with no time to react to Ash's incitment responds quickly to the situation at hand and sends all of his pokemon to attack. They all go foward except Raichu who stays sad sitting down but protected by Mewtwo's barrier...(An up-tempo rising military beat plays, starting off really slow low pitch music that raises and rises) Using Mewtwo's pyschic telepathy, Donavan is able to communicate and command all his pokemon without having to speak verbally.  
  
Then Donavan says telepathically through his mind to split up and spread out. All of the Pokemon out went except for Mewtwo who was holding the barrier and Raichu who is still too sad to do anything at the moment.Anyway since the Pokemon are outnumbered they also split up and surround each of Ash and Donavan's Pokemon. Hitmonlee is surrounded by a bunch of Machamps and is surrounded by a circle. A barrage of submissions, punches, and kicks are about to be launched but before they can attack, Hitmonlee does a Rolling Kick and sends the attackers down. Then Hitmonlee does a semi- circle High Kick on the ground(meaning the kick is aimed upwards to the face and is done by a right to left motion very quickly) and it sends all of the Machamps flying against the wall. 4 more Machamps come and one takes an overhead hook swing but Hitmonlee quickly ducks and does a sweep sending the 1st Machamp in the air off its feet and off the ground but before it falls Hitmonlee quickly gets back up from doing its sweep to doing a quick low kick to the 2nd Machamp making it kneel down in pain. Then from the Low Kick Hitmonlee quickly gets up slightly and then moves to the 3rd Machamp then it does a hook kick and locks the 3rd Machamp with the knee wrapped around the neck and uses the 3rd Machamp to attack the 4th Machamp down and unconsious or faint. Then Hitmonlee flings the 3rd Machamp at the 2nd Machamp kneeling down and the inertia force and propulsion knocks the top half of the 2nd Machamp's body to fall straight flat on its back very quickly on the ground and the inertia pushes the body along the ground until the 2nd Machamp's legs are pushed forward until the legs are spread out and lay stretched and flat out until the whole body lays completely flat on the ground. The 3rd Machamp when being thrown and hits the top half of the 2nd Machamp's body, the 3rd Machamp stays against the body until the 2nd Machamp's body lays flat on the ground. When this happens, the force from being flung is strong enough so much so that the 3rd Machamp rolls very very incredibly fast by turning in one direction clockwise turning by its side on the ground and rolls on the ground continuously until it is no longer seen on the screen. Then finally very fast Hitmonlee picking itself up after the body throw from its leg, Hitmonlee turns back to the 1st Machamp still in the air from the sweep and Hitmonlee does a very Hard Mega Kick to the 1st Machamp. The impact makes the 1st Machamp's body bend foward and in complete stillness because the impact was incredibly hard and the 1st Machamp smashes up against the rock wall causing the rock wall to crack and break a bit but not ridicuously damaged because of its solidness. Then after smashing against the wall, the 1st Machamp falls face down on the ground. Then from the back of Hitmonlee a bunch of Alakazams, Kangaskhans, and Fearows are about to attack it from behind but as Hitmonlee turns about face, Donavan's Snorlax comes from the side and does a side attack by using its weight and power to beat some of the Alakazams down and then it does a turn around attack with its right leg up still using its weight to knock down any Pokemon in the way except Hitmonlee and it keeps its right leg up till Snorlax is seen full face front.Hitmonlee does a High Jump Kick to a couple of the Fearows and then Snorlax does a Heavy Earthquake sending all the standing enemy Pokemon to fall down and through the cracks. Standing of course are Hitmonlee and Snorlax.  
  
Then for the flying Fearows still about to attack Snorlax does a Hyper Beam vaporizing all the Fearow. Then the camera changes to from the back tip of the Hyper Beam. The camera follows until it comes close to the back of Gengar. Then the camera changes/turns to a 3/4 quarter or a 1/4 quarter view of Gengar with a straight, no expression monotone face. The Tauros, Sandslashes, and Urasings are seen closing in, prowling, and in the motion of using physical attacks on Gengar.As the sound of the Hyper Beam increases Gengar starts to have a smirk,grin, or smile on its face.The Hyper Beam goes right through Gengar(Because Hyper Beam doesn't affect Gengar) and the Beam blasts all of the opponents away. Gengar flies or moves up in the air and does a Night Shade to all of the opponents on the ground. As the scene focuses on the enemies being attacked on the ground, Mew moves in around the area where there are a bunch of Exeggutors, Tentacruels, and Arcannines.All Mew merely does is move in front or near the the Pokemon weak against its the Pokemon attacking Mew's type and right as the attack is about to hit Mew, Mew teleports using the enemy's own attack to attack themselves causing Critical Hit and Super Effective damage to the Pokemon being hit. Exeggutor Egg bombing Tentacruel, Aracannine Flamethrowering Exeggutor, and Tentacruel Water Gunning Arcannine.Mew does this until one Pokemon is left standing. Then as that one Pokemon attacks Mew, Mew teleports again and the camera follows the attack to Mewtwo's Barrier which then focuses on Raichu. Raichu is still sad and won't get back up.  
  
Donavan says,"C'mon Raichu, try to get back up buddy."  
  
Raichu crosses its arms, and it gets a bit cross, and shakes its head saying,"Rai Rai, Chu." Then it sparks a bit with anger, splitting a rock impression with its Thunder Bolt.  
  
Ash says," I think that Raichu is still hurt Donavan."  
  
Donavan says,"Yeah, I know. I can be tough and sometimes critical of my Pocket Monsters but it is only to make them become their best."  
  
Ash then says,"Well since Raichu can't battle, I'll send out the rest of my Pokemon.."  
  
Donavan interupts,"No Ash wait! We still don't know what is up ahead. That is why I didn't send Mewtwo out to attack...and also it is protecting us with its barrier. We need to have a backup plan should something happen. So just hold on."  
  
Then the scene shifts to Mew who does a Physchic attack on the one Pokemon finishing it off. A bunch of other Pokemon that the Tribune Alliance just let out crowd toward the center and both Donavan's and Ash's Snorlaxs come at opposite ends and do a chest Body Slam smash against each other squishing all the Pokemon in the middle. Then both Snorlaxs lay fall on their backs and use Rest. Pikachu running with great agility, shocks all of the Pokemon one by one.It avoids the the attacks with Agility and finally finishes off the last standing Pokemon.  
  
Just as Ash and Donavan thought it was over, some of the fallen started to rise.  
  
While only a few of the Tribune Alliance's members and pokemon were able to get back up, they realized they were against a powerful opponent. So as to not take any chances, they called in all of their reinforcements. In just seconds, from the top of the ravine, shadows of pokemon start to rise up. A sudden chill starts to run down both Ash and Donavan's spines.  
  
A moment of pure silence ensures.  
  
The front line of Pokemon at the top are Golems, Donphans,Electrodes, and Rhyhorns. At the top from the sky are Duskulls, Crobats, Metagross, Misdreavus, Murkrows, and Skarmorys.(Very slowly the silence decreases as the enemy pokemon advance forward and after the first few advances and attacks the music comes back up tensing up)The Tribune Alliance starts by having the front line ground forces to advance first so in that way as Ash's and Donavan's Pokemon are distracted or occupied with the front line forces, they could curl up and defend while the air forces(no pun intended) attack with heavy explosions and air raids. So it starts off with the Golems, Donphans, and Electrodes going down the hill with incredibly great speed using Rollout attacks particularly on Mewtwo's Barrier. They all hit the Barrier with great impact that very slowly the Barrier starts to diminish.Right after the Electrodes and Golems hit the Barrier they use Explosion and Self-Destruct. The Rhyhorns also come charging down soon trying to knock out any of Ash's or Donavan's Pokemon in the way but fail. Though they mainly try to break the Barrier. Mewtwo starts to frown a bit but because of its Supreme power it is still able to hold its ground. The Rhyhorns constantly attack the Barrier as the Donphans and Golems use Defense Curl. Then after that the Crobats give the opponents Mean Look and use Screech to lower the defenses. Then the Air Attackers come in to follow the attack.Then as the Murkrows uses Scary Face, the Duskulls, Misdreavus, Skarmorys, and Metagross split up and do go against type and drop a whole raid of air explosions and attacks causing a whole bunch of smoke.(The music becomes more intense).Then the Pokemon at the top of the ravine become visible as a whole barrage comes down in very great and high numbers. Among thePokemon are Gyrados, Houndooms, Steelixs, Scizors, Sneasels, Umbreons, Tyranitars, and Aggrons.(As the Enemy Pokemon start attacking, the music is at its highest intensity).Ash's and Donavan's Pokemon all go against the weaker type in very high records and high numbers.There are now about 2000 pokemon vs. Ash's and Donavan's 6 to 8 pokemon.  
  
The scene shifts to Gengar doing a Night Shade to about 100 of the different pokemon but then gets hit by the Flamethrowers of the Houndoom and the attacks of the Duskulls, and the Faint and Pursuit attacks of the Umbreon.Since Gengar has incredibly high endurance, it withstands the attack and is able to take them Down even though it is weak against the type. Then Gengar gets hit again by the Skarmory's Steel Wing. As Gengar uses its Mimic attack on the Skarmory, the camera shifts to Mew who is getting blasted but uses its defense to block the attack. Mew uses a Big Power Blast. The Teleport thing isn't working much this time around because each time Mew Teleports, it comes across another enemy Pokemon.The Misdreavus uses its Spite to reduce the amount of Mew's using its Teleport. As Mew tries to stop Teleporting and move quickly, Sneasel Beats Up Mew.Mew doesn't take it at all and quickly disappates all the Sneasels.A bunch of Pokemon try to move in on Mew and the Scizors do a Double Team in all directions so Mew does a Big Explosion Blast(not the attack Explosion but an attack that destroys all the enemy pokemon in the area).The explosion shifts to Hitmonlee who is getting attacked from above and below.Hitmonlee throws a few kicks on its opponents but takes a few blows.Hitmonlee kicks a few more times on the opponents but then sees attackers from above so Hitmonlee does a High Jump Kick and breaks down the Flying Pokemons but is attacked by a below attack.The scene goes to Mewtwo's Barrier which is greatly weakening because some of the attacks are coming through and getting close to Ash and Donavan. The scene shifts to Ash and Donavan.One blast coming really close to Ash.  
  
Ash screams,"Ahhgh!! We are cutting it very close!We need to retreat!Our Pokemon will only last for so long."  
  
Ash asks,"What should we do?!"  
  
Donavan says,"We need to return our Pokemon and get out of here.Ash!Divise a distraction Now!!"  
  
Ash does something irrash.He runs right into the Battlefield, but before he does he takes Donavan's pokeballs and runs right into the action.  
  
Donavan goes,"Ash you crazy..."  
  
Mewtwo says,"Don't worry,I'll make sure he is ok."  
  
Mewtwo uses its Phsychic to clear a path through all enemy pokemon away for Ash to go through.  
  
The scene goes back to the 2 Snorlas who are having a bunch of Pokemon attacking on them both and then Snorlax uses Snore and all the Enemy pokemon on them are blown away and faint.Pikachu who was once attacking is now running away and is using its Thunderbolts more as a defense.As Pikachu runs,  
  
Ash says,"Pikachu! Let's make a run for it."  
  
"Pika!"  
  
Ash, first returns Hitmonlee to its Pokeball.Ash then calls,"Gengar!"  
  
Gengar moves right through its solid opponents and then Ash has it return to its Pokeball.Then Ash has Donavan's Snorlax return.  
  
Then Ash tells his Snorlax,"Wake Up Snorlax!"  
  
Snorlax wakes up.Ash and company is surrounded.Then Snorlax gets its game face on and does a Headbutt rush through the crowd with Ash and Pikachu running close behind.As the camera is seen with them running, Ash and Pikachu are seen that they are going to be attacked from behind. Mew comes in and deflects the attack right back at it with an even more powerful attack.Ash just turns his head back a bit and then just smiles and then looking forward seriously trying to get back.They then make it to safe territory.  
  
Ash then returns his Snorlax and says,"Here are your Pokemon and Pokeballs."  
  
Donavan catches the Pokeballs as he returns Mewtwo and says,"That was dangerous Ash.You could have.."  
  
but before Donavan can say anything, he is knocked from a blast outside.Mew Teleports closely and uses its Pink Cussion to take down Donavan's impact.It is only then does Raichu, get up and turns its head around.  
  
The camera zooms in on Raichu.  
  
Raichu turns its head back forward and we see the full front of Raichu.  
  
Raichu is mad and then does the largest Spark Thunder Charge.The ground tears as Raichu charges up.Then Raichu releases its Thunders electrifying everyone in the Air,Ground,and All Around.The Rocks all around fall on top,from the sides to the ground making a great landslide.Which leaves a lot of dusty smoke behind.It is very dusty.  
  
Ash says,"Now's the time.We should.."  
  
and Donavan says,"Mew, Let's Get Out."  
  
Mew then teleports Ash,Donavan,Raichu,Pikachu, and as well as itself out.  
  
Right before the dust settles and clears, a bunch of tanks,infantry, and helicopters come over the horizon.Ash and company Teleport not too relatively far from where they were.As Ash and Donavan look, they see they are at the top of the Ravine and they see that there is an even Bigger, a Complete Military base at the top with Units,Transports, and everything.  
  
Ash says,"Well,that explains why we were attacked so quickly."  
  
Donavan says,"Yep."  
  
Raichu says,"Rai."  
  
and Mew and Pikachu and Pikachu just completely stare all perked up.  
  
Donavan then has Mew then return to its pokeball.Then Ash and crew brainstorm and think on how to get out of this situation.  
  
Donavan then says,"I've got an idea.."  
  
Ash asks,"What is that?"  
  
We see the crew from behind a bunch of boxes as Donavan discusses.  
  
Then the camera closes up on Ash as he is surprised as he exclaims,"WHAT!! No way! No how! I am not going to do it!"  
  
Pikachu and Raichu try to urge Ash on to go along with Donavan's plan.  
  
Ash says,"Pikachu, it isn't going to work."  
  
Then Donavan raises an eyebrow and says,"Well, do you got a better idea?"  
  
Then Ash angrily says,"Grrrr!.."  
  
The scene changes as Ash and Donavan are seen covered walking under cardboard boxes,flaps in, and the only thing that can be seen are their feet.  
  
Ash angrily replies,"This is a stupid idea!"  
  
Donavan turns around feet facing Ash and says,"This will work, now C'mon."  
  
Donavan turns back and both move to a covered truck transport looking through the openings of the cardboard box handles.  
  
Donavan says,"Get down!"  
  
So both Ash and Donavan get down.Some enemy unit look right passed them as if nothing were there and then move on.Then Ash and Donavan both jump into the trunk.Then they just look like ordinary cargo.  
  
Ash then calls quietly yet sharply,"Psst! Pikachu,Raichu,Coast is clear. Come now!"  
  
Pikachu and Raichu get in the truck and are on top of some boxes.They are doing fine just relaxing as someone's shadow and presence comes by.Without time to think both Pikachu and Raichu improvise and sit still with their mouths gaped wide open and their ears perked.A supplier checks the cargo to make sure everything is okay and looks at the frozen Pikachu and Raichu.  
  
Then he says,"Hmm.Nothing wrong here.Load the transport onto the helicopter and prepare for liftoff."  
  
Then the supplier closes the back of the truck and the picture becomes pitch black dark. The scene then changes as when the doors open up with Luitenant Surge's Seal Team 8 coming out and Luitenant Surge returns back at the Rendezvous Point. Lt. Surge does a head count to see which of the Seal Team 8 was missing.  
  
After the count, the unit with the Green Pendant secretly moves away.  
  
Then one of the units says, "Sir, it seems to be that we are missing the 2 new recruits."  
  
Lt. Surge says, "Ash and Donavan! How did this happen Sergeant?!"  
  
The Sergeant says, "We must have lost them when we were ambushed. It is possible they could've been captured or even worse..."  
  
Lt. Surge says, "Not a Chance! They are out there but we just have to look for them. Tell Commander Storm that I am leading a Rescue and Search Squad to look for those 2."  
  
The Sergeant tells Surge, "Luitenant! You have to report in First. You can't just leave without the Commander's orders!"  
  
Lt. Surge says, "Those 2 are my Responsibility and I never leave a man Behind. Report in for me and update Commander Storm of our current status. Is that understood?!"  
  
The Sergeant says, "Sir, yes Sir."  
  
Lt. Surge then says, "There are 2 or our soldiers behind enemy lines. They won't last too much longer so let's move on the Double."  
  
The Rescue Team gets on the Transport and once all are on,  
  
Then Surge says, "GO!!!"  
  
Scene changes back to the battlefield where Seal Team 8 was ambushed.  
  
They are all looking around and then Surge sees a shiny object on the ground so he goes to pick it up. After Surge picks up the dog tags, he opens the palm of his right hand and just stares at it for a great. Then after a moment of silence and a cold wind,  
  
Surge says, "Ash,...I know you are out there kid."  
  
Scene fades and switches to the top of the Sky Pillar.  
  
The Tribune Alliance unloads their Transport which Ash and Donavan and their Pokemon are in. There is a Huge Ancient Seal with carvings of Rayquazza Stone formed or molded out. It seemed as though there was being performed a Sacred Ritual. Hoods covered over their heads. Then comes forth a Leader with a Purple cape and hood and he speaks in an odd tongue that doesn't make sense. He takes the Green Pendant that was brought from the spy agent working inside Seal Team 8.  
  
Danilo then says, "Come forth Sacred Beast of the Sky." The linings of the carving start to light up. Then the Sacred Beast emerges from the Light Carving. The electricity flickers and the wind blows really hard. Tornadoes flourish around the Pillar and then Rayquazza finally comes out.  
  
An orchestrated music plays to make a huge entrance.  
  
Rayquazza roars.  
  
Danilo chuckles and then laughs, "One of the most powerful Pokemon to have ever existed now under my command. Your first task is to destroy our enemies. Do so and make it quick when I give you leave. The rest of you, draw out and have all of our enemies to the center. Then when they are taken care of, we must gain control of the other 2 sacred Beasts before I am to gain control."  
  
The scene shifts to Team Magma who release Groudon with the Red Pendant in the Cave of Origin. But umbeknowest to them, they disgarded the pendant after releasing the Beast and lost control. The earth and territory begins to break the waters and fill up with landmass.  
  
( A higher and faster orchestration occurs)  
  
The sun dries up and Team Magma runs away not knowing what to do.  
  
The scene shifts again to Team Aqua about to do the same thing goes and is releasing Kyogre with the Blue Pendant. Though they realized what was going on to a degree.  
  
(The highest orchestration occurs now)  
  
The request and order Kyogre to fill up the water levels. Hurricanes, Tsunamis and Tidal waves follow with heavy rain. They then have Kyogre to attack Team Magma and Groudon but it won't do so because they lack the full power of the pendant. So they threw it. Now the Sacred Beasts will obey orders according the the degree of which combination of the pendant they have. Only under the combination of its full power of the pendant put together. So Team Magma try to contain Kyogre but fail b/c they are blasted far away from the water Labyrinth. Though Groudon and Kyogre move about and don't attack, their just presence causes the Earth to Imbalance.  
  
Just then, Ash's radio starts working and Lt. Surge speaks*(scuffle, static) Ash (*static) Can You hear me. (*static*) are you there.  
  
Ash gets the radio and answers, "Lt. Surge, the Tribune Alliance has gotten hold of Rayquazza and all these weird things started Happening. The earth is shaking, Tidal waves are splashing and the Tornado winds are blazing at 100 mph. What is going on?"  
  
Lt. Surge says, "I don't know."  
  
A voice interrupts and its Commander Storm and he says, "This is the release of all 3 Sacred Beasts. If they are kept out of control, chaos will ensue and the world will be as it was a long time ago. Complete Devastation and Destruction. We must gather all 3 pendants to the top of the Sky Pillar. Since Rayquazza is the Mediator of both Groudon and Kyogre, only Rayquazza can control them under the full Pendant's influence. So get those pendants to the top and combine them. Our ground troops will distract the enemy forces so that you both could bring peace back to this place. Commander Storm. Out."  
  
Scene shifts to the Sergeant and Commander Storm.  
  
The Sergeant asks, "Do you think this will work. We barely hold out against them."  
  
Commander Storm says, "Maybe so, but at least we could give Ash a chance. You're not questioning my plan now are you?"  
  
Sergeant says, "No Sir!"  
  
Scene shifts to Ash and Donavan.  
  
Donavan says, "I don't trust anyone with my Pokemon except for myself. Here. Hold on to this and battle should anything happen." Donavan hands Ash his pokemon.  
  
Ash then says, "Why?"  
  
Donavan doesn't answer and runs off. Then Donavan goes off and appears and dashes to where Danilo is and snatches the Green Pendant off his neck and says, "Yoink! Hey Ash catch this."  
  
Ash catches the pendant but as this is happening, the Tribune Alliance get hold of Donavan and pin him down. Then Ash, out of instinct, does what he has to do. He battles. He sends out all of Donavan's Pokemon but they are all exhausted. The only ones in shape to do battle are Snorlax, Mew, and Mewtwo. The Tribune Alliance send out about 21 Pokemon from the Johto and Kanto regions as well as a few from the Hoeen Region. That is all they have. Gengar uses the last of its Night Shade but after that all it could do was Struggle to lay another attack. Hitmonlee does about a few kicks and then does a half decreased Power Kick before collapsing. Raichu sparks the whole Tribune Alliance including Donavan and their pokemon and after that Raichu collapses, while Hitmonlee falls on its arms and knees. Gengar starts to fade. Mewtwo phsycicly moves Donavan to where Ash is.  
  
Though Mew and Mewtwo are huffing and puffing and Snorlax is still sleeping. Ash returns all Donavan's Pokemon, 3 at a time, then 3 more at a time including Raichu.  
  
Ash then says, "You'll be safe in the Pokeball."  
  
Then Danilo Martino interrupts and says, "But you won't. How about 3 on 0."  
  
Camera Turns.  
  
Ash then says, "Try 3 on 3."  
  
Danilo throws out 3 Pokemon—Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur.  
  
Ash uses his Snorlax and Hyper Beams them all away. Then Snorlax is returned by Ash.  
  
Danilo then throws out Meganium, Feraligator, and Typhlosion, and Ash uses Pikachu. It has a little trouble but it uses its Agility and wears them all out. Then it simply Thunders them all shocked out. Pikachu runs back.  
  
(We see this from a distance as Donavan begins to regain conciousness. An eye opens from his face slightly.)  
  
Then Danilo brings out Sceptile, Blaziken, and Swampert. As Ash brings out Charizard, Donavan has a quick flashback and realizes that this Charizard was his Charmander, his second Pokemon his first being Gengar. Donavan watches as Charizard defeats all 3 Hoeen Pokemon and then he smiles.  
  
As Danilo returns all his Pokemon, he grrs and says, "How?! How?! How could I lose to some Pokemon Trainer! There is no way you could out power my Pokemon!"  
  
Ash then replies, "You didn't lose due to being overpowered...it is because I am much better looking!" Ash flaunts his hair.  
  
Donavan gets up and says, "Hey! That's my line!"  
  
Donavan says, "Why you!?..."  
  
Ash says, "I don't think so. HeHeHe!(Ash puts ,while smiling, on the green pendant)Rayquazza, send this nice man and his friends away from this Sky Pillar."  
  
Danilo and the whole Tribune Alliance are sent away by Rayquazza's mystical and ancient power in an instant flash.  
  
Then after that, Donavan and Ash stare in awe at Rayquazza for a moment. Ash and Donavan both say, "Whoa!" at the same time while Pikachu says, "Pika.."  
  
Rayquazza roars.  
  
Donavan says, "What should we do?"  
  
Ash says, "Better be something. C'mon Ash Ketchum, think. Think! (Light bulb comes and Ash brightens up) I got it! (Ash uses the Pendant) Rayquazza, brung us to the locations of Groudon and Kyogre."  
  
So then Ash, Donavan, and Pikachu ride on Rayquazza to the unexpected.  
  
Scene Changes.  
  
The water rises. Tidal Waves and Hurricanes ensues. The earth rises as well. Kyogre is seen rising from the ocean making its silent shout through the waves. Rayquazza gets to the location of Kyogre and Ash and Donavan and Pikachu get off at the Underwater Labyrinth.  
  
They see the Blue Pendant but it is spiraling in the water. Donavan tries to get it but Kyogre's awesome power keeps them away from the Blue Pendant. Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, for almost no reason at all, guess who comes out... why it is none other than Psyduck. It looks dumbfounded at Kyogre. Kyogre uses a Waterfall attack right on Psyduck's head and smashes its head against a rock wall. The pressure becomes so great. Then Psyduck's eyes becomes glow Blue and the Waterfall disapates. Then Psyduck uses it Confusion to hold Kyogre in the air and then Disables it from its attack waves on the earth.  
  
Without hesitating, Ash dives in the water and grabs the Blue Pendant. They let Psyduck keep Kyogre on hold knowing this will only last for a temporary time.  
  
Ash, Donavan, and Pikachu go back on Rayquazza and head on to Groudon and the Cave of Origin. They reach its overwhelmingly hot depths. Ash sees the Red Pendant on the ground but Groudon prevents anyone from picking it up. Donavan tries to pick it up but cannot get passed Groudon. Then from behind the rocks, Jigglypuff comes out and says, "Jigglypuff!" walks up to Ash and says, "Jiggly Jiggly."  
  
Ash says, "Jigglypuff! Hey we need your help. Could you sing for us?"  
  
Jigglypuff says, "Jiggly?"  
  
Ash says, "Yes Jigglypuff. Really, so take this(Ash hands Jigglypuff a real microphone and hands Donavan and Pikachu earplugs and all put on earplugs).  
  
Jigglypuff sings its song and as it sings its song, Ash says, "Yes! It's working!"  
  
Donavan says, "What!?"  
  
Ash says, "What!"  
  
Donavan says putting his hand behind his ear saying, "I can't hear you!"  
  
Ash says, "Huh!"  
  
Donavan says with throwing his arms, "Forget it..."  
  
Jigglypuff finishes its song as Groudon falls asleep. Ash runs to grab the Pendant and also hands back the marker to Jigglypuff.  
  
Ash says, "Good job Jigglypuff. Here you go."  
  
As Ash, Donavan, and Pikachu leaves, Jigglypuff goes and marks Groudon with a funny face.  
  
Scene Changes  
  
The group takes out the earplugs and are now at the top of the Sky Pillar. Ash puts together the Pendant. The Green Outer ring, the Red and Blue Yin Yang without the smaller circles. As it is put together, it glows a big Bright White Light. Ash looks out. A big Battalion of Armies and Armed Forces gather round to fight. Team Aqua tries to get up and fight Team Magma. The Tribune Alliance all gather are about to fight the Army and Seal Teams. Literally thousands upon Thousands gathered to fight.  
  
(The Orchestration starts to build...)  
  
Ash then makes a command through his thoughts, "Bring an end to this and make, the earth, the seas, the skies at peace."  
  
The Pendants vails and shines a glimmering white. Then it flashes. (The Orchestration is at its utmost Highest of Highs, "Ahhhh!- The scene flashes and as the ground troops are all about to attack, the scene flashes, and all the ground troops all fall to the ground-Ahhh!") Orchestration of Ahh!! Fades after the ground troops are seen flat on the ground.  
  
*side note- Think of the Ahhh!s from the Egyptian God Beasts in Yu-gi-Oh.  
  
The scene changes to the seas, the Navy and all the sea units are about to attack and then ("Ahhh!!- the scene flashes and all the sea units are seen flat drifting towards the shore and on top of the ocean.-Ahhh!!") Ahh!! Fades after the sea units are seen flat on the ocean or near the shore.  
  
The scene changes to the Airbourne Fleets about to attack. Finally, the last ("Ahh!!- the scene flashes and all the Airbourne Fleets drift unbound to the sky and/or fall to the nearing mountains.-Ahh!!") Ahh!! Fades to its last beat.  
  
The scene changes back to Ash as he makes his last thought command to all 3 beasts.  
  
Ash, "Be free of any control and live in the world in true peace."  
  
Then after this command Ash takes the Pendant off and destroys it. Then we see Rayquazza flow free and vanish into the clouds. Groudon goes deep into the earth and Kyogre flows into the deep sea.  
  
Jigglypuff comes out to sing and sees everyone knocked out so Jigglypuff uses its Marker and draws funny faces on everyone. Then the skies clear up and everyone awakens. They all decide to go back home without even knowing why.  
  
The scene changes to Ash and Donavan and Pikachu.  
  
They are all at a sigh of relief. Donavan radios in Surge and says, "Everything is A-OK. The Sacred Beasts are a threat no more and the Tribune Alliance is gone."  
  
Then Surge says back on the radio, "Good work. Mission Accomplished. You guys are off with an Honorable Discharge. Thanks for helping. Luitenant Surge Out."  
  
Donavan and Ash then both look out from the top of the Sky Pillar. Then the units all wake up without even noticing the markings on their faces and they all go home as if they knew nothing about what just went on. Then Ash, Donavan, and Pikachu all laugh and chuckle.  
  
The Scene fades to the next.  
  
We see Donavan out with Gengar by his side that being the first Pokemon he had to begin with as Gary had with Eevee. Donavan then says, "Hey Ash, thanks for everything, I mean it. And to show my appreciation, I am transferring all of my account of 150 different Pokemon to yours(Except 8 of his Pokemon being the main ones he used)."  
  
Ash says, "Why did you do that?"  
  
Donavan then says, "I want to start over again. Right from scratch. I wish to do this because I have nowhere to go and I have nothing to do I suppose."  
  
Ash then replies, "So, what next?"  
  
Donavan says, "For me, I will be alone. Once you get used to it, you'll end up liking being by yourself. I am going to leave but for you, why not just stay here for a while. You have had a long journey. Take a break and give yourself some downtime before you decide on what to do next."  
  
Ash says, "I guess so, huh. What should I do if something were to come up?"  
  
Donavan says, "If the opportunity arises, or something were to come up as you said, then take the chance and go for it...Well I gotta go."  
  
Donavan turns and starts to walk with Gengar. Ash waves goodbye and says, "See ya Donavan."  
  
Donavan turns and waves back and says, "Later Ash."  
  
And the two go their separate ways.  
  
Credits  
  
Then the credits roll. Music plays as scene moves without sound.  
  
-Ash climbs up a tree with Pikachu and ponders to think.  
  
-The Military moves in and arrests with the aid of the police all of the Tribune Alliance.  
  
-Psyduck returns to Misty's Gym as she scolds and yells at it for being missing.  
  
-Jigglypuff plays a song and all the pokemon fall asleep around it. Then Jigglypuff marks all the Pokemon.  
  
-Lt. Surge returns to Vermillion Gym as Gym Leader and is seen fighting or battling a trainer.  
  
-Donavan is seen resting his arms on the S.S.Aqua talking with a female pokemon trainer as she hugs him.  
  
-The 3 Sacred Beasts are seen from bottom to top. Kyogre in the sea. Groudon in a cave. And then Rayquazza in the sky.  
  
Then the final credits roll and then the end of the movie. 


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

The Story  
  
Narrator:It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining and our hero is looking for something to do. So what better thing to do than run.  
  
* * *  
  
Ash says, "Race you to the top Pikachu."  
  
"Pika Pi!"  
  
Both are running with without looking where they are going. On the other side we see Donavan with his head down walking with Raichu right beside him. When both get at the top Ash bumps into Donavan not knocking him over but skids him over a bit and same with Pikachu to Raichu. Donavan pushes Ash and Raichu does the same to Pikachu. Donavan then says, "Watch it! (Donavan calls Ash a bunch of names and so does Raichu to Pikachu). Seems someone wants to battle and brings out a Pokeball forcing him into a pokemon battle. Ash has no choice but to fight him. Ash doens't really want to fight this time but Donavan insists.   
  
Donavan says, "What, you aren't afraid now are you? Don't tell me you are a wimp or are you refusing a Challenge to someone who is better? A pokemon trainer never refuses a battle you know."  
  
So they fight. 3 on 3.  
  
Beginning Credits roll with music and smooth animation fighting.  
  
Ash loses all 3 battles. He defeats pikachu with raichu since those are the last two Pokemon to battle.  
  
Donavan goes-"You know why you lost loser"   
  
Ash-"Because your pokemon are powerhouses"  
  
and Donavan goes like -"no,not even that at all, it's because I am much BETTER looking"  
  
and then everyone goes like ack and falls like yeah uh huh.   
  
And Ash goes like- "why are you like this? "   
  
and Donavan goes-"well what's it to ya! why would it matter to you "  
  
and Ash goes-"because I want to know how you feel and I would like to hear where you come from."  
  
so Donavan says-"you know, nobody has ever asked me that question before in a long time, I don't think ever. I feel bad and all from twists and turns from this road I have chosen. I used to be just like you ASH. I wanted to be a pokemon master. I had a positive attitude and always went out of my way to help other people out. Though as things went wrong, I had a downfall.  
  
-then comes a flashback scene comes-   
  
Brett woke up the earliest and got his choice of the Pokemon. Since no one was there, Professor Oak let Brett have his first pick and he went off. Donavan first started by waking up on time one morning and realizing he was on time to get his first new pokemon. He lives in Pallet town. He is one of the original 3 trainers that got their first pokemon. He put on his green beanie dressed in a black t-shirt,slacks,and his white shoes and watch. As Donavan got to Profesor Oak, he had 2 pokemon to choose from. Since Brett was there first he chose Bulbasaur.Since Donavan didn't want Squirtle, he chose Charmander. Donavan started off battling ever chance he had but after each battle his pokemon wore down and he needed a different strategy. His first thoughts were that quantity was better than quality but later found this not to be true at all. So then comes when Donavan goes out to get his first gym badge. He fought for it and won but nearly lost.   
  
Losing confidence, he thought," at this rate I'll never become a pokemon master" but he decided to strive foward.   
  
Donavan caught a wide variety of pokemon and was going along well. Then at some point Donavan wanted an easy way out. He was tired of devoting time to make his pokemon stronger and decided to raise them by potions and rare candies to make them stronger. And it worked and it seemed too good to be true. He won badges with ease and was able to catch rare and stronger pokemon. Then there came a problem and Donavan ran out of money for these goods and aids so instead of going on and earning it, he decided to use the money he had left and make copies of it using a machine. Then Donavan was able to maximize all his pokemon to their best and were unbeatable. That is when he sought out to catch the 3 mystical birds and though he came across them he was unable to catch them. He caught them in the simulations but didn't quite catch them. He then went to explore for rare pokemon far in the depths of a cave. After going such a far distance, Donavan came across a young Mewtwo.   
  
Then Donavan asks,"who are you?"   
  
Mewtwo responded telepathically,"I do not know who I am. I have escaped from the lab but I always returned here, to this same place, but I have yet to find a place where I belong."   
  
Donavan said,"You need not listen to what other people say. People only care about themselves. The only one you can rely on is yourself. You can't trust other people for they will let you down and disappoint you. They will just do what they want you to do just to satisfy themselves. That is how it was for me and now I stand alone and all on my own. Yet I have come to realize that everything happens for a reason. We are brought into this world to serve a purpose."   
  
Mewtwo replies," A Purpose?"   
  
Donavan says," Yeah. I was born to become the greatest Pokemon Master that no trainer could ever beat. Everyone told me what to do and that I would never become a great pokemon trainer. I realized that this world is a lost cause full of hopleless wastes. There is a chance though and that is if there is one who has heart. Though this can not be for I have yet to see or hear of it. I had to find my worth and not follow the rules. I knew that when I could find there of some hope, I could reach my purpose. You must not let the world control you but bend it to make it do your own bidding. Now battle me and let me see your power."   
  
Donavan then went on to challenge Mewtwo. His team consisted of Charmander, Muk, Rhydon, Primeape, Scyther, and Gengar. Mewtwo did some damage to Muk and Primeape for it had natural advantage over them. Yet Mewtwo didn't use all its power for it didn't realize its potential yet. Rhydon, Scyther, and Gengar did some damage but tired out since they have not been to a pokemon center for a long time. But Mewtwo recovered. Then came forth Charmander and it did a great deal of damage. Finally Charmander took a final fire blast leaving it weak enough for Donavan to capture it with an ultra ball. And he caught it. Pleased with his victory Donavan went to Cinnabarb Island to celebrate and that is when disaster struck. When bringing Mewtwo upon to a pokemon center his Mewtwo was confiscated by the police and they brought it to a laboratory for gene splicing. Apparently Mewtwo has escaped a number of times for it wanted to be away from this place.So Donavan went to the lab to get Mewtwo back but it was in a tube being powered up by some tubes and wires. Donavan looked around the computer system and found some information on Mewtwo. He drained the fluid from the containment unit and dropped the wires it was attached to. Upon looking he found this new Masterball they were working on and since it was just out in the open Donavan decided to take it without asking. Then he went and released Mewtwo.   
  
Donavan said to Mewtwo," Why are you here? You have the ability to reach your full potential but you are not fully aware of it. You are the strongest pokemon in the world. You are not meant to stay here. You belong out there. For one of the greatest things is to fulfill your destiny."   
  
Mewtwo goes,"My destiny?''   
  
Donavan says," It is what will ultimately become of you."   
  
Mewtwo says,"Show me."   
  
Then Donavan replies," You are not ready. First you must realize your true powers and find your purpose. You can not fulfill your destiny without it. That how it was for me. Though I can show you the way. Once you find it, return to the cave we first met and I will fulfill your destiny."   
  
Mewtwo responds," What is your destiny?'' Donavan says,"My destiny is to catch all 150 pokemon and be the world's greatest Pokemon Master. Your destiny though similar is yet very different. Come with me and I will start you on your Journey. Once you are ready, you may join me." And then he had it return to its pokeball. Donavan went back to his home town and brought the Masterball to Professor Oak and he told him to make a copy of it. He went and did so and made one but it was less powerful. Donavan took it and it also had a big M on it like the purple masterball but this color was pink. Donavan kept it knowing someday he would need it later. He went to get his last badge at the Viridian City gym to get the earth badge and he faced the gym leader Giovanni. Donavan decided to wipe him out with his all powerful pokemon Mewtwo.   
  
And Giovanni said," It looks like you brought me back my pokemon?"  
  
and Donavan's like,"you're pokemon!! I am the one who caught it!"  
  
and Giovanni goes,"Well it's mine for I am the one who had it created and you have no choice but to give it to me for I have your pokemon at my disposal."  
  
Giovanni had his henchmen use an Amnesia Ray on Mewtwo and it forgot most all that happened and then hypnosis. Whereupon Team Rocket came out and the thugs in black suits restrained Donavan and took his pokemon and put them in cages.   
  
Then Giovanni said," Now I have a proposal to you that you should like to hear. For bringing Mewtwo back to me, I will give you the earth badge, and a heap of cash for your trouble. I suggest you do so. Your pokemon would agree strongly for you must accept my offer if you want them back"   
  
So Donavan gives in and hands over Mewtwo to him in his pokeball. Giovanni after sending Donavan out, brings mewtwo back to the lab at Cinnabar Island and for mewtwo makes a restraining device to make sure he doesn't get away l8r. Also he had the scientists do gene splicing to make him even more stronger. Apparently mewtwo had escaped to avoid all this torture and was recaptured by Donavan who was forced to hand Mewtwo to Giovanni. Giovanni payed for the upgrade,technology and research to create the ultimate pokemon. Anyway after that, he disposed of Donavan's pokemon outside near the trash on the ground and Giovanni handed Donavan the earth badge and some money for bringing mewtwo back.   
  
Donavan was pushed out of the gym by team rocket and they said,"beat it brat,get outta here".  
  
Donavan picked up his pokemon and decided to go home before he went to the pokemon league. When he looked at the money he realized it was fake but the badge was real.   
  
And Donavan goes,"Darn it they tricked me!!"   
  
He also noticed that his pokemon were infected by a pokemon disease.Giovanni must have injected his pokemon with some pokemon virus. Gengar was the only one that wasn't affected. So he rushed them all to the nearest Pokemon center for healing. Though when he got there, there were already too many people and Donavan had to wait outside. It was raining really hard. Charmander could not take the pain and came out of his pokeball. Charmander ran away becoming very dissallusioned ate some herbs in its unstablity and disappeared.  
  
Donavan then said,"No please don't go.No .."  
  
and then he broke down and cried. After a long period of time, the hospital finally let Donavan's pokemon in, but by the time they got to treat the pokemon, they all died.Not Gengar,he was the only one alive. Nurse Joy wasn't there, it was a different nurse and they just brushed Donavan's pokemon off with no care at all.   
  
The nurse complained,"Stop wasting other people's time. You should know well that we can't treat dead pokemon. There are pokemon here that actually need help."   
  
Feeling hurt and mistreated, Donavan carried the remains of his pokemon and buried them at the pokemon cemetary.   
  
Then Donavan said,"Goodbye my friends. It was an honor for me to be your master. Goodbye, it seems like forever."   
  
Then Donavan broke down and cried again. Gengar tried to cheer him up by showing a pamphlet of the pokemon league.   
  
And Donavan goes like,"what's this?...."he brightens up and says,"yeah! I could still enter the pokemon league.Alright Gengar, we'll head out tommorow."   
  
Upon arriving at the Indigo Plateau, Donavan, by himself, went to look around before he signed up. He was confronted by a pokemon trainer. She wanted to battle Donavan so he accepted her challenge. She used Venusaur and Donavan used Gyrados. Venusaur had many direct hits and Donavan made many foolish moves and Gyrados should have fainted but only did not because of its suped up strength. Then with a final hydro pump, Donavan beat the girl trainer.   
  
She said," How did you even get into the pokemon league. You're not even a real trainer. You have the worst strategy ever. You are such a nobody!"   
  
Donavan snaps back,"B,but I won, uh so there."   
  
The girl trainer goes,"You don't get it do you. You are a loser."   
  
Donavan, feeling offended and not able to say anything back is hurt and after the girl leaves, he breaks down and cries again. Then as night comes, Donavan lays on the ground and stares up at the stars at the sky. He thinks about what the girl trainer had said. Then he remember all the battles he fought. He fought a few but the only ones he really fought were the gym battles. He realized the only reason he won was because of their suped up power. Not from their natural ability. He also realized that he had no real experience. It was as if Donavan was a fake. Not real.   
  
Donavan thinks in his head," I didn't earn these badges and pokemon. I only got them because I cheated and used cheap tricks to win. The only way to become a pokemon master is to raise pokemon the hard way through vigorous training and hard work. I am going to start all over and build on back up from the beginning. I am going to do things the right way this time."  
  
Donavan decided he was going to change and reform his ways. So Donavan threw his badges into the lake and gave some of the strong pokemon he caught unfairly to his friends. Then when he told the other pokemon what he had done with the badges, they were all very upset with him. All of them abandoned Donovan except Gengar. He is the only pokemon that stayed. Donavan spaced out feeling bad and just thinking of all the effort he put into becoming a pokemon master was wasted because of Donavan's not thinking straight. Donavan didn't realize every action you do has an effect on you even the ones you don't think about. He also learned that your True Friends will stay with you through and through no matter what bad choices you make or how many times you make mistakes,they will be there for you. Donavan went back to Professor Oak and asked if he could have another pokemon.   
  
Professor Oak said,"Well, Sorry Donavan, I gave away all of my Pokemon including the untamed and feisty ones.This reminds me of a poem, 'To start and try again, without a pokemon, you hit a dead end'(Brett comes in)Oh hey Brett. Donavan's in a bit of a dilema."   
  
So Donavan asked Brett, "Gee Brett, hate to be a bother but I am a Pokemon trainer without a pokemon."  
  
Brett says, "And I am a Pokemon Trader without any money.Plus all I got is Bulbasaur. I don't know what to do(*sigh*)."  
  
Then Donavan got an idea and gave all his money to Brett and said, "Here, Take it. You can have it."  
  
Brett a bit surprised says, "Wow thanks, this is all I need to go into business. But why are you doing this."  
  
Donavan says, "Friends help friends out and that is how friendships grow. Besides, what am I going with a bunch of money anyway."  
  
Professor Oak says, "That is a good thought. I'll remember that.  
  
Brett takes the money and says, "Well, Professor Oak, I have come back to tell you that I am quieting down on my Journey. I decided that Pokemon Training isn't exactly my thing and I am much better at Pokemon Trading. So is it okay if I give Donavan Bulbasaur?"  
  
Professor Oak says, "Sure, not everyone has what it takes to be a Pokemon Trainer or Master for it is really a tough road. Trust me I been there. There is no shame in not being able to make it. Take me for instance, I became a Pokemon Researcher. So I understand."  
  
So Brett gave his first Pokemon to Donavan and he got Bulbasaur.  
  
Gary checked up with his grandfather Professor Oak on the progress on the other 2 trainers. Oak said they were doing fine but didn't make that far.  
  
Gary just chuckled, "My only competition now is Ash and he shouldn't be too much of a problem since he is a Loser trainer.Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Donavan trained and worked hard ever day. He also decided to customize each pokeball with its own design, color, and uniqueness. He made Gengar's pokeball black instead of red and put a white skull and crossbones symbol to symbolize the death of his pokemon and for the death of his being a fake trainer. He battled again the gym leaders and earned the badges. His team now consisted of Snorlax(navy blue pokeball with a Z on it),Hitmonlee(brown pokeball with a foot symbol on it),Raichu(orange pokeball with a yellow lightning bolt on it),Venusaur(green pokeball with the red flower symbol of its flower thing on the back of venusaur on it),Gyrados(regular blue pokeball,no symbol) and of course Gengar. Donavan has got up to his 5th badge and has caught 75 pokemon. Summer was over and it was time to go back to the Pokemon Academy. Donavan was to start another year. Many people heard what Donavan did to get to the Pokemon League. Donavan made some mistakes and everyone decided to put Donavan down because of that. They all kept calling Donavan a loser and a fake. That he would never amount to anything and would never become a pokemon master. Donavan's friends didn't help or support him, they ignored him and didn't do anything to help him out. Though a few people did try to help him out by being nice to him and that sustained him a little. Every little bit helps even if it doesn't seem like anything at all. Many people misunderstood Donavan in what he said and did. They didn't look at things through his point of view. People tend to look through only one point of view-theirs. It is important to look at things from all points of view, even Team Rockets!! Donavan did poorly in his academics but he managed to pass. Of all the things he has learned from the Pokemon Academy, he was only able to use a portion of it for his training since they just went on the surface of the material. They didn't go in depth or beyond what they regularly do. Everything stays the same and nothing changes. Unless someone makes that change. For Donavan, he was too involved with his pokemon training than to worry about the academy. He would train his pokemon everyday. Then came the opportunity of a lifetime. The Pokemon Academy was ranked one of the top in pokemon arts department in the area and were chosen to represent the whole town in the International Pokemon Talents Exhibition. It is where the pokemon are perform a show displaying their skills and abilities against others pokemon artists. It isn't battling but more a display of show. There are also beauty divisions for the pokemon and other areas in pokemon talent. There were many that signed up for this invitation and Donavan was one of the last to sign up. Not everyone could go though to this special event. They had to audition and display their techniques and style and if they met the qualifications,they got to go. They also had to pay a huge fee for the travel and equipment expenses. Along with that there were many fundraisers that were set up. Donavan had battled but did not have that much artsy experience. He and his pokemon had plenty of talent but they just never had the chance to showcase it on a broad scale in front of thousands of people. So Donavan went and did horribly at the audition. Gengar failed to disappear at the right time, Raichu made a beautiful lightning dance but overloaded and it blew up in everyone's face-that being Donavan and the judges overlooking his audition. The only thing that did go right was Hitmonlee's jumping through the ring of fire. After all the auditions were done and reviewed then came the list of all who made it. He didn't get to be one of the contestants but there were still other duties to be assigned to. One was pokemon management,and another was janitor duty. All those spots were taken and the only one left for Donavan was Bodyguard duty. When Donavan saw this, he went down in a low disappointed mood, -(his eyes got toned out and the background turns heavy,that anime thing...you know)- Anyway Donavan sighed and puffed out a little steam blow.   
  
Donavan goes,"Oh well, at least I am on the team and it sure beats janitor duty."   
  
The group's leader for the competition team was Rod. He made everyone come for practice everyday to prepare for the show. Along with that everyone had to work on all the fundraisers. They were to perform for the town before they went for the exhibition. Everyone had to go even for those not performing. Donavan and his pokemon had to watch all the competitors and their pokemon practice. Donavan didn't mind going to the practices but he didn't like doing nothing at all while he was there. There was nothing to do. Donavan was supposed to "guard" the equipment from being stolen but the equipment was all fine and secure. Getting angry at this,  
  
Donavan went to Rod and said,"This is not bodyguarding, this job is as dormant as a Snorlax"   
  
and Rod replied,"Okay Donavan. I know there is nothing you can participate in right now but you'll do some real bodyguarding when we go to the exhibition. That sound fair?"   
  
and Donavan says,"That's all I wanted to hear."   
  
Then on the last night of the performance for the town, Donavan and his friends decide to go out and celebrate. They have dinner at the local Poke- restaurant and were later gonna meet at a friend's house to sleep over. It was night around this time. Upon going home, Donavan was biking along the trail and he didn't have his night lights on. As Donavan bikes down the road, the sirens go on and a police officer pulled him over. It wasn't officer Jenny for she patroled a different sector of the city.   
  
Then officer Mooney got out of his car, and goes up to Donavan's bike and tells him,"Your lights aren't on."   
  
And Donavan goes," Oh I forgot. Shoot."   
  
The officer says,"Are you under the influence?"   
  
Donavan says,"No officer, I am just a little bit tired."   
  
Officer Mooney repeated the same question again,"Are you under the influence?'  
  
' and then the officer Mooney said,"Get of the bike"  
  
Donavan does so and the officer Mooney handcuffs him and tells Donavan,"You're under arrest."   
  
He searches Donavan to see if he has anythings on him and he throws Donavan in the back of the police car. The officer is really rough with him. The officer brings Donavan all the way to the police station to check if he is on or has anything. They have Donavan go through a machine, walk a line, and use a pen to see if his eyes focus. They charged Donavan with a misdemeanor, and impound his bike.   
  
Then officer Mooney brings Donavan to his friend's house and then the officer says to him,"See this scar on my face,"He points to the scar on the right side of his face,"Don't you forget it."   
  
It was as though the officer was trying to intimidate him. Donavan gets in and goes to sleep. When he wakes up and tells his friends what happened and then gets a ride home from one of the competitors in the group he worked with. Then later Donavan told his parents and they got the bike back. Donavan trained his pokemon all week. Donavan had set up an appointment long ago to go see if his pokemon had any pokemon viruses. So as Donavan bikes down the way, the sirens go off and Donavan stops. The officer gets out of his car and tells him to get off the bike.   
  
Donavan says,"I didn't do anything."   
  
Still the officer persists,"Get off the bike."   
  
Donavan goes,"I didn't do anything wrong."   
  
Finally the officer tells him," pull up at the corner stop."   
  
Donavan thinks this is the same officer that pulled him over the first time and it makes him paranoid. Donavan didn't take a close enough view of his face to realize that it was a completely different officer. His name is officer McDonald. He didn't have the scar but Donavan didn't notice that.   
  
Donavan freaks out and decides not to go to the cornerstop but to the Pokemon Academy. "I'll be able to get help to get this crazy officer off me if I go to the Academy."   
  
So Donavan bikes all the way to the Pokemon Academy and officer McDonald follows him there.   
  
Donavan ditches his bikes and runs saying,"I didn't do anything, I didn't do anything!!"   
  
Donavan runs and opens the doors and the cop tackles him into the doors. Donavan gets in but all everyone does is yell at him. The officer attacks Donavan or at least tries to but misses. Then Donavan runs to the hall and then officer McDonald and another cop corner Donavan in and they handcuff him. They search him again and then they try to put Donavan in the back of the police car. Donavan resists and puts both feet out using his legs to push away from going in. The officers try to get Donavan in but he still persists. They try to push Donavan in but with his legs still on the outside rims of the door, he refuses to go in. Finally, the officers go on the count of 3 and with one big push they get Donavan in the back of the police car. Donavan is crying as all this happens. Then guess who comes,why it's no other than the officer that arrested Donavan the first time. Officer Mooney. He peers into the window and scares Donavan. This causes Donavan to go to the opposite side of where officer mooney is at. Whereupon officer mooney then goes "swoosh" to the other side and scares Donavan to the opposite side again. Officer Mooney is outside the car and Donavan is inside and officer mooney goes back and forth over and over again repeating the process."swoosh"donavan gets scared and goes to the other side then "swoosh" again."swoosh" "swoosh" "swoosh" Then the officer goes off and starts laughing. They bring Donavan to the police station. They take his fingerprints and they take his picture, one face forward and the other faced sideways. They then put him in jail. He is treated as though he were a criminal.   
  
In jail, Donavan goes,"Let me out!"  
  
and the cop tells him,"Cram it kid, no one wants to hear you."  
  
The cop then goes back to reading his magazine. Donavan was angry and traumatized. After many long hours, Donavan got a bailed out and he then went home. When he came back, he was expelled from the Pokemon Academy and as well as the Exhibition. After that Donavan would then go to a cave and spend many hours in pitch black darkness. He would huddle into a ball on the ground feeling bad. Then one day upon traveling in the cave, Donavan had stumbled upon the remains of some fossilized Pokemon and also traces and artifacts of pirates. That is where Donavan came across a black pirate flag with the skull and the crossbones on it. Nothing was said and the only thing that was heard was mere silence. Donavan picked up the flag and brought it home. He tailored it and made it into a shirt making the skull and crossbones compact and fitting. Donavan then also went to a T-shirt company and made professional version of the shirt. Donavan then set out to go back on his Pokemon Journey. He saw how other people had their pokemon out and traveled along beside them and Donavan thought that he should do so too. He decided to let Raichu out and have him tag along. With all the bad thing that have happened, Donavan wanted to get back.   
  
He started slowly by facing trainers and discouraging them from winning saying things like,"There is no way you're going to win. You're a loser." and also,"You'll never amount to anything."   
  
Donavan didn't do it to too many Trainers. Just to those that were arrogant to him or started him off during some battles. Over time, Donavan became very Viscious criticizing pokemon trainers right off the bat before even starting a battle.   
  
Saying things like,"Are you just trying to be lame? Why are you such a loser?" and so forth and so on.   
  
Anyone that crossed Donavan's way was torn apart by his words. No one dared cross his path or get in his way. Donavan never really had many conflicts since most people decided just to avoid him. This made Donavan feel very lonely. Donavan didn't really attack that many trainers all the time. He just did so from time to time whenever a pokemon battle against another trainer came up. He became a type of bully that brought others down. He got all the badges again and this time he entered the Pokemon league. Donavan ended up in the finals and then fought against the Elite Four. It was a difficult struggle but after some fierce fighting, Donavan beat the Elite Four and became Pokemon league champion. Everyone cheered and this made Donavan feel a little bit better. He then went home and celebrated with his family. Donavan still felt empty inside and wanted to feel whole again. So he went out to catch the rest of the 150 pokemon he didn't catch yet. He searched and caught up to 135 pokemon. Donavan one day battled his friend, Brett who was doing exceeding well with the pokemon he traded. After coming to a stalemate, he told him that he knew of a friend who won this Official Pokemon Contest where 151 winners got this rare pokemon. The winner didn't want the pokemon too much because he was still very young so he gave it to Brett, where Brett gave it to Donavan to cheer him up. Brett let it out of it's pokeball and to Donavan's surprise, it was Mew. At Cinnabar Island they breeded the rare Mew they found and gave it away to the Pokemon League Headquarters to distribute. Donavan had Mew enter the Pink Masterball he had and it was his. Donavan couldn't believe he had such a rare pokemon. He switched it with Gyrados and Mew was in Donavan's party. Donavan thanked his friend and went off again back on his journey. Donavan went on and caught 150 pokemon total. But there was one pokemon that Donavan didn't have and that was Mewtwo. Donavan had nowhere left to go so he went to a nearby cavern to rest. He traveled far into the depths of this cavern and at a certain point, Donavan came across a glowing blue figure as well as a caped figure with an Eevee. It was Mewtwo and it didn't look too happy. The caped figure turned out to be none other than Gary Oak.  
  
(Gary's Side Story)  
  
Then Donavan said,"Mewtwo, I know you have been through a lot. I know how you feel. I have been through many of the same things you have been. Through it all, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what has happened. Will you forgive me?"  
  
There was silence for a moment and after a brief moment Mewtwo said,"All I really ever wanted was an apology. And for that, I will forgive you."   
  
So after that Donavan said,"Ok then, pokeball Go." And Donavan threw the Purple Masterball and caught Mewtwo.   
  
Donavan had finally captured all 151 pokemon stored at Bill's. On its confirmation, Donavan was announced Pokemon Master by the Pokemon League officials and was credited with a Diplomatic Recognition. Donavan was content that he achieved his lifelong goal-to become a Pokemon Master. Yet though he was very unhappy.  
  
-flashback then goes back to Ash and Donavan-  
  
Ash says,"Wow, Donavan, that's a sad story."   
  
Donavan replies,"You see Ash, the only thing that would make me feel better is if I had a girlfriend. And the thing is well that I can't find one."   
  
Ash goes,"We'll help you find a girlfriend that's right for, isn't that right Pikachu."   
  
"Pika!!"  
  
Donavan surprised and a bit shocked," You'd do that for me?! No one has ever done anything like that for me before! Are you sure I wouldn't be a burden for you, I mean you probably many more important things to do don't you."   
  
Ash goes,"Nothing is more important than helping a person or pokemon out in need."   
  
Donavan says,"You know what Ash, you are unlike any of the Pokemon Trainers I have seen. You have something really special and that is you have a good heart. Even some of the Greatest Pokemon Masters may be very skilled but they lack the love and care every pokemon trainer should have."   
  
Ash sets out with Donavan to help him find a girlfriend. Then Donavan says, "I heard of you Ash. You must be the one Mewtwo has spoken of.I'd never actually think I would ever come cross paths with you." 


	4. Apology Accepted

* * *  
  
Now back to where Ash and Donavan left off. They are walking along the trails to go the nearest town to find Donavan a new girlfriend.  
  
From a distance, Team Rocket is spying on them. "Hahahahaha,"Jesse laughs,"It looks like a Pikachu for the taking."  
  
Meowth says,"Now let's nab all their pokemon."  
  
Then James interupts,"Wait, look at who the twerp's traveling with. He's scary."  
  
Jesse goes," Why he is even creepier than we are. How about that."  
  
Meowth then says," Who cares who the twerp is traveling with, our main concern is to capture Pikachu, got it."  
  
Then all say,"Right!"  
  
Then Team Rocket appears in front of them as Salespeople. "Greetings traveler. We are top leading producers of this new pokemon formula. It enhances your pokemon's self-esteem."claims Jesse.  
  
Then James goes," It's is really good. We'll even let you try a free sample."says James.  
  
Then Ash goes,"Well all my pokemon are perfectly fine so no thanks."  
  
Then James insists,"Oh but you must, it's perfectly safe. Go on, let your Pikachu have a sample."  
  
Then Ash goes,"A little bit couldn't hurt so maybe I'll..."  
  
Donavan then tells Ash,"Don't Ash. I know quite a bit about false advertising and these two seem like fakes. Alright now, are you salespeople certified? I would like to see some license or certification."  
  
Jesse replies,"Of course we are certified, let us show you. Prepare for trouble."Jesse takes off her disguise.  
  
James responds,"Make it double."Then he takes off his disguise.  
  
Jesse then about to finish the motto,"To.."  
  
Donavan stops them from saying anything else,"Well well well, if it the almighty Team Rocket the ones who I have great animosity towards. I will make you pay for what you have done to me."  
  
Jesse goes,"HEY! We haven't finished yet!"  
  
Donavan goes,"Pssch! I am talking now."  
  
James goes,"Oooo Oo. He just Pssch you. Hehehehe."  
  
Jesse snaps back," Quite James, don't you start."  
  
Jesse is quite angry now for her veins are popping."Alright,you little punk."  
  
Ash says," You're not going to get Pikachu!"  
  
Donavan goes," Why would you assume they would go after Pikachu?"  
  
Ash replies,"Because they are always trying to steal Pikachu and other people's Pokemon. They never succeed though and they always fail, so we won't have to worry about them."  
  
Donavan then says," Ash, I'll take care of this one. So you're out to steal pokemon but why bother when you know you'll never get any. Why even bother trying? You have already wasted enough of your own time and that of Team Rocket's as well. You are so low in rank that no body even knows that you are there. Probably the only reason the Boss even kept you on the team was because he felt sorry of how pathetic losers you are. If anything you are a shame. You never amounted to anything great and now look at what you have become. Nobody wants you here and nobody cares about you. You are just an annoyance to everyone. Just blast off and leave for good. That's the only thing you can do right."  
  
Jesse, James and Meowth all come to a realization and then feel guilt and shame.  
  
Meowth goes,"He's right. If the boss cared about me, I still be his main cat, but he got that Persian and got rid of me." 'sniffle' 'sniffle'  
  
James says,"I had the chance to become successful but I threw it all away and now look at me."  
  
Jesse goes," We never have caught the twerps Pokemon even once and we could have been stealling pokemon and bringing them to the boss. How could we have been so stupid. Distracted by some rotten Pikachu. There were other rare Pokemon but we were so blinded. We were better off doing honest work."  
  
Then Jesse, James and Meowth all says," Team Rocket is blasting off again.."  
  
They all have their heads down and sigh and walk off. When team rocket leaves, there is a wind and then a deep silence. Ash ponders for the moment.  
  
Donavan remarks," See Ash, I told you I would take care of it. Ha! What bunch of losers. Those nerds are so lame, just look at them."  
  
Then Ash goes,", It's sure nice thing to see that they have finally come to their senses. Yet though, with all the trouble they have caused, they weren't all that bad. In a way, I kind of miss them. Now seeing that they will never come back, and we'll never see them again."  
  
(The sad piano music plays at this point)  
  
Donavan says," Yeah, they're gone..."  
  
The two walk off and after a while, they see that there are a bunch of police patroling the area. Then the police on the bike patrol, see Donavan and suspect him and tell him to stop. An officer gets off his bike and handcuffs Donavan, but not Ash.  
  
Then the officer says," You're under arrest."  
  
And Donavan goes," I didn't do anything."  
  
Then the officer says," Well you look angry. There have been reports of pokemon theft lately and we're patroling the area to search for any suspects."  
  
They check to see if he had anything on him, such as the goods but do not find any.  
  
Donavan goes,"You can't do this."  
  
The officer goes," We're the police and we could do whatever we want."  
  
Then Ash approaches the officer and says,"Excuse me officer, he didn't do anything. The reason he is angry is because he has been mistreated by cops in the past. He wasn't trying to hurt anyone. So please officer,let him go. He isn't the one you are after. He really hasn't done anything so let him go."  
  
The officer hesitates and then releases Donavan.  
  
The officer says," Alright punk, we'll let you off this time, but next time you won't be so lucky."  
  
And then they bike off.  
  
Donavan says," Thanks Ash, I owe you one."  
  
And Ash goes," It's not a problem."  
  
Ash and Donavan travel along as they spot a big group of people crowding around something. Apparently somebody has broken into a pokemart and some very technical pokemon equipment was stolen.  
  
Ash goes,"Grrr. It must have been Team Rocket. They are always robbing places."  
  
Donavan replies," Don't jump to conclusions Ash. Just because Team Rocket usually causes trouble doesn't mean that they are always doing so. What happens is that people tend to blame other people instead of taking on the responsibility of what they did. They try to justify what they've done to cover up their wrong doing. People shouldn't criticize and judge, but they do which is unfortunate. If they were to see themselves doing all the things they did they would be embarassed."  
  
Ash then says,"Well, if Team Rocket didn't steal the technical pokemon gear, then who did?"  
  
Ash's stomach starts to grumble.  
  
Ash goes," Well it looks like I am getting a little hungry. Wanna go grab a bite to eat Pikachu?"  
  
"PIKA!!"  
  
So Ash and Donavan go to the Poke-Restaurant and are about to order there food, when Donavan recognizes a figure in the corner that being one of the officers who arrested Donavan.  
  
Donavan goes," ssh, Ash, that's one of the guys who arrested me. He's a real Pileoswine. That sausage. He's such a pork barrel."  
  
The officer starts to hear some of what they are saying and starts to get up and then gets in front of then and in their face as they are picking up their food orders.  
  
Then as they pass a little by, Donavan mutters,"Swineub." and then leaves.  
  
The officer comes out but doesn't say anything. He just gives Ash a nasty look and leaves.  
  
Ash goes," I could now see why you feel the way do. He is a Piloswine. This has gone too far, we need to go to the police station and work this out. I'll talk to officer Jenny about this. She'll listen to me and we will settle this. I am going to take care of this."  
  
and Pikachu all fired up as well "Pika! Pi Pi. Chu!"  
  
So they travel to the police station and Ash talks to officer Jenny." Hey look, there have some police that have really misusing their authority. They have been mistreating my friend Donavan and he is really hurt. "  
  
Jenny says," Oh I am so sorry Donavan. I know there are some police that can be rude and do not handle things correctly. They shouldn't do that but sometimes they do which is really unfortunate. But you maybe you should see things from a different perspective as well. As the police are just doing their job, they get mistreated quite often. They are spit, yelled at, and mistreated as well. They see many disturbing things and it causes a lot of disorder in their lives. So it may be that their emotions just came out on you. Of course what happened to you doesn't just come cops but it comes from people of all different professions. Some people go into their profesion for the wrong reasons. There are some people who are not right for the job and they don't do what's right. Whereas there are people who go into their profession for the right reasons and they carry out their job correctly. So it's not just you."  
  
Then Ash says," You see that officer over there with the scar, he caused my friend quite some trouble."  
  
Jenny sighs," Oh, you must mean officer mooney. Yes, he has had a very troubled past you see.  
  
- It all started when he was very little. His father was a very angry man and he shouted a lot. He was never proud of his son and he criticized him a lot. No matter what Mr. Mooney acomplished or achieved, it just wasn't good enough to please his father. His father discouraged him and never even let him know that he loved him. Mr.Mooney made good grades and was an excellent athelete, but his father never once came to his games. His father never gave his son any attention or care. Mr.Mooney really wanted to impress his dad so he worked on a glass model of a Qwilfish for his father was a Pokemon Fisherman.  
  
So when Mr. Mooney brought up the glass Qwilfish to his father, his father examined it and then said,'It's composite structure is all wrong. You call this a Qwilfish. You're a disgrace of a son. I do not ever want to see your face again. Leave.'  
  
Then his father dropped the glass Qwilfish on the ground as if it were nothing and it broke into pieces all over and one of the spikes of the glass Qwilfish rebounded and made a cut on Mr. Mooney's right side of the face. This really hurt Mr. Mooney so he left his and ran away. After he ran a short distance from his house, 3 pokemon trainers on bikes got right in Mr. Mooney's way and it caused him to fall down.  
  
The big lead one got up and said,' Hey dipstick, stop trying to get in everyone's way. For that, I challenge you to a pokemon battle.'  
  
Mr. Mooney said,' But I don't have any pokemon.'  
  
Then the lead guy with purplr hair said,' Well is that so. Then I guess my pokemon is going to have to attack you then. Go Bellsprout, razor leaf.'  
  
Then Bellsprout used razor leaf on Mr. Mooney. It made the cut on the right side of his face even deeper. They bullied Mr. Mooney quite often and laughed at him. Then right as they were about to continue on, the cops came by and chased them away. That is where Mr. Mooney saw what he would one day do. Then Mr. Mooney ran away crying, because those trainers just laughed at him.  
  
Mr. Mooney then said,' One day, I'll become a cop so that other people like me won't ever be hurt again.'  
  
- So every time Mr. Mooney sees that scar, he is always reminded of that awful day that he ran away from home. Though every time he arrests someone, he always tells them of his scar because he can't forget it. He really needs to stop telling people about his scar. It seems that I can't get that through to him. All of us tried talking him out of it, but he isn't able to get over it. I don't know what I should say to him."  
  
...from a distance Team Rocket spies on them from a window.  
  
Jesse says," So let me get this straight James, you're the one who bullied that kid."  
  
James then feels guilty and says," Since I mistreated him, that caused him to vent out on that kid, and in turn he vented out on us."  
  
Jesse says," What goes around comes around."  
  
Meowth ponders for a moment and then says," I have this theory. That is that a single action leads to another. In this instance, one bad thing led to another bad thing then to another. What if we was to turn it around and make it a positive one."  
  
Jesse states," That would make a positive chain reaction."  
  
Then James, Jesse, and Meowth huddle and discuss. Jesse exclaims," Do you really think it will work?"  
  
Meowth replies," We will never find out unless we try. So let's go for it."  
  
...Meanwhile Ash and Donavan are pondering on what they should do. They are having trouble deciding what to say because of all that had happened and the awkwardness of the situation.  
  
Ash goes," I don't know what I should do. If only there was some other way."  
  
Then guess who comes in but none other than Team Rocket dressed more formally not in their uniforms. And with them they have brought along an older man.  
  
James goes officer Mooney and says," Hey, I came here to apologize for what I did to you a long time ago. A long while back I used to pick on you and I really shouldn't have. Though I can not go back and change the past, I can amend the present and to make true to that, I have someone here that would also like to ask for your forgiveness."  
  
...then officer Mooney looks up with a dispersed look and then says," Father...(he pauses for a moment).."  
  
Then Mr.Mooney's father says," Son, I have failed you as a father. It is only after that you had run away that I came to realize what a great son I had. If only I had given you the attention you deserved and been there when you needed me most. It so broke my heart that you left that I decided to quit my job and become a Pokemon Instructor. Will you please forgive me son? I apologize for everything."  
  
Then officer Mooney says," Apology Accepted."  
  
Then after that he gives his father a hug.  
  
After that, officer Mooney then approaches Donavan with his hand out and says," Hey kid, I know I roughed you up quite a bit and I wanted to give you my pardon. Will you accept my apology?"  
  
Donavan reaches his hand out and gives Mr. Mooney and handshake and says," Apology accepted."  
  
Then Ash says to Team Rocket," Wow James, that was really decent of you."  
  
Then James says," With all the trouble we have caused, it was the least we could do to help out for once." Ash replies," The people you least expect doing something out of the ordinary. How stunning, wouldn't you say so too Pikachu."  
  
"Pika!"  
  
Then Ash becoming a little suspicous of Team Rocket's little act and says,"Well then, you are the ones who stole the technical equipment earlier didn't you. Ha! I knew all along it was you."  
  
James says in a calm voice," There was equipment stolen? I had no idea. I wonder who did it?"  
  
Ash in an odd stance pointing the finger and then again trying to indicate it was them. James says," Look, the elavator is that way. You're not going to get anywhere by just standing there. I see you are getting frustrated because the elavator isn't working. You see, you must push the button over there and then when the door opens, just go to the desired floor and you will arrive at your destination."  
  
Ash still getting more angry and pointing the finger still.  
  
Then Jesse gets it and tells James," I think he is trying to indicate that we stole the equipment."  
  
James goes," Oh really. Then why does he keep on doing that."  
  
Meowth cries," Meowth. Look kid, we didn't steal that equipment. And even if we did steal it, what kind of fools would we be to be in a police station. We don't know who stole it. Honest."  
  
Then Ash states,"Well if you didn't then who did."  
  
Then comes in a fat girl with long dark brown hair being brought in by an officer.  
  
The officer says," This is the one. She stole the equipment." Then Ash goes," Well I guess that settles that then, though I still can't trust you Team Rocket."  
  
Then James says," We have done many things in the past and that may have caused you to grow feelings against us."  
  
Meowth states," We have tried to steal Pikachu many times but we will do that no more. We have decided to reform. So let's let bygones be bygones. Will you forgive us."  
  
Meowth has its paw out and Pikachu shakes hands with Meowth saying "CHU". Then Ash shakes James hand and says,"Apology accepted."  
  
So then as Ash and Donavan wave goodbye they leave with new found change of heart and mind. 


	5. The Secret of the Sacred Beasts

* * *  
  
Ash and Donavan are now off on a quest to find Donavan the right girlfriend. What they don't know is that they are in store for something much more than they would ever have expected or imagined. Ash and Donavan come across a pokemon hangout resort filled with many trainers and beautiful ladies.  
  
Ash yells," Here we are and now to find you the right girlfriend."  
  
Donavan replies," Ash, I don't know how I could ever repay you for helping me out back there. I would have gone on with a troubled future if you had not resolved my undisputed past. How is it that you would go out of your way to help someone you don't know very well out. Also being that they may never be able to pay you back. "  
  
Ash states," Because that is what my dad told me to do. He said that is what I should do. That was all before..."  
  
Donavan says," Before what Ash." Ash goes," All before my dad went back on his Pokemon Journey. He became a pokemon master and after settling down for a while, he went off on his Journey again and I never saw him from that point on."  
  
Donavan says," How so. You'll see him again one day, for that I am certain."  
  
Ash goes," Well let's go find you a girlfriend."  
  
Donavan says," Um there is one thing I haven't to you yet. Around girls I get really NERVOUS. You see I am just a bit ...shy. I am all ready to go after the ladies all the time but when it comes to a girl I like, that's where things go haywire."  
  
Ash replies," You know, you remind me of my friend Brock. He always went crazy about girls. At first he was really shy but later he went a WEE bit out of control and then he felt heartstruck for EVERY girl he saw."  
  
Donavan calmly says," Yeah. I guess so huh. So like what should I say to get a girl to like me?"  
  
Ash replies," Well start off by saying something nice by complimenting her. Then talk to her about something she likes. Most importantly, be yourself. That is the only true way to see if the girl will like you for who you are. If you act like someone you are not, her love for you would not be true. Try talking to that girl over there. The one with the blue hair by the Wigglytuff. Go on Donavan, give her a shot."  
  
Donavan says," Well, here I go. Wish me luck."  
  
Then Donavan approaches the girl and then says," Hi, how are you doing? My name is Donavan, what is yours?"  
  
The girl says," I am doing great. My name is Ava. I just love my Wigglytuff. "  
  
Donavan says," You like Pokemon! Me too. We have so much in common. Do you want to go out like for coffee."  
  
Ava says," I don't even know you and now you are expecting me to go out for coffee with you. Forget it, I'm leaving. Come Wigglytuff."  
  
Then Ava leaves and then Donavan has his head down low and gets into the ball position on the ground hands around his legs with disappointment and rejection.  
  
Ash sees Donavan, goes to him and Ash asks," Hey Donavan how did you do?"  
  
Donavan goes," I got turned down Ash. What did I do wrong?"  
  
Ash replies," You didn't ask her out right off the bat did you?"  
  
Donavan nods.  
  
Ash continues," Well for one thing, you shouldn't rush relationships. They take time and commitment. You need to spend time devoloping friendship with good communication. It's like training a strong pokemon. There is a common bond that is shared between the pokemon and the trainer. Both must rely on each other and trust one another. In battle, if there is a miscommunication or a misunderstanding, the pokemon and the trainer will break down and fall apart. There is no such thing as instant friendships or relationships. All good things come in time."  
  
Donavan gets up says," Wow Ash! That sounds really sophisticated."  
  
Ash acting all proud," Well when you become a great and experienced pokemon trainer such as mwuah, you'll understand the complexity of the works. After all, you ARE learning from the Best."  
  
Donavan seriously, monotonely states," Really."  
  
Ash still a bit proud," Of course I am...(then Ash drops the mood to a temperate and slightly modest)..Well NOT REally. I learned all this from...brock."  
  
Donavan surprised," You're not talking about the same Brock that is love crazy. That is a load of Muk. No Way!"  
  
Ash utters in a small serious voice," way."  
  
As these two are arguing a psyduck walks by then after it travels a bit it and trips over something and lands on its head and continues walking upside down.  
  
Donavan then asks," Alright, I'm tired of this. SO, Ash, did you ever have a Girlfriend?"  
  
Ash answers back," There was this one friend of mine that was a girl but she wasn't my girlfriend. She always followed me around because I owed here a new bike. She was so annoying.(Ash imitates Misty) -You still owe me a bike Ash Ketchum. Eww Bugs, they freak me out. Tentacruel is so lovely.-err right. Hahaha.Both chuckle. Oh and she always go around walking with Tokepi like this(Ash boogle-eyed picks up Pikachu and holds Pikachu like Misty with Tokepi. After doing this for a short while Pikachu gets a bit upset and shocks Ash)"  
  
Then as they are still chatting, a banana is tossed from the side and 2 primeapes are ready to fight over it. Both of the primeapes are trying to take possesion of the banana but are getting more and more upset.  
  
Donavan says," Hmm Pikachu doesn't seem to like you doing that. It seems that Pikachu really likes Misty and in a way, you like her too. She may have followed you initially because of the bike but I doubt she would have kept on following for just that. A material thing is just not enough to convince me that she would have stayed with you this long. She must be attracted to you. It seems that you are more than just friends."  
  
Ash confusedly replies," More than just friends? What do you mean by that?"  
  
As this is being said the 2 Primeapes have already gotten into the heap of battle and have totally forgotten about the banana completely. Then Psyduck just notices the banana and gets on the upright position and picks up the banana and walks off happily eating his new found prize.  
  
Donavan continues," What I mean is 'that you and Misty were meant to be together'(in a very teasing way)."  
  
Pikachu jumps in delight and laughs,"Pi Pi Pi, Pi-ka-chu!"  
  
Ash in shock," Misty and me! You got to be kidding. There is no way we would ever get along. That is just Ludacris."  
  
Donavan states," You may not understand it right now. You are in denial. You will be able to comprehend this much later down the line. At some point you will come to a realization and only then will you see."  
  
Ash goes," RIght..and the moon is made of cheese."  
  
Donavan smarts off," Actually the moon is made of Basalt, Anorthosites, and Breccias and as well as Armalocolite, Tranquilliyite, and Pyroxferroite."  
  
Ash upset at this crosses his arm and has a stern closed look. Ash then says," Your conversation is like the waves of the sea, it makes me sick."  
  
Donavan grrs," Well umph, it's better than being lost all the time. By the way, how do you suppose we get lost all the time ASH."  
  
There is an awkward silence and a very long pause.  
  
Ash then says," Probably because half the time we don't know where we are and we travel off course. Though we quite a bit of adventures eh Pikachu."  
  
"Pi-ka-chu!"  
  
Donavan eyes closed and in thought with his hand on his chin then replies," Well there might be a way for you not to get lost all the time. Ever heard of a GPS system?'Ash shakes his head. 'It's an electronic satelite system that's let's you know where you are so that you will never get lost."  
  
Ash excited says," Wow, that's great to have! No more wandering off track now!"  
  
Donavan then states," Yep, the only problem is that it those things are quite expensive and they are quite hard to come by."  
  
All sigh but then Donavan gets his head up and comes to realize something and says," Wait Ash, I have an idea. The military uses GPS systems on field exercises. We could battle for one though we would have to wager something. Hmm. I know I'll wager all the money I do have left for one. How does that sound."  
  
Ash replies," Sound's great.(Ash with an unsure and squinted look smiles oddly with a thumb's up then changes mood to normal) Wait so the military uses pokemon for fighting?!"  
  
Donavan states," That's right Ash. The military has a Pokemon Army that is set up to battle in wars. These battles are not like the ones you see in the Pokemon League competitions. Their combat is fierce. They are incredibly dangerous and skilled. Above even the Pokemon League. They don't have to follow the traditional rules of pokemon, they make their own. Unlike the common civilian trainers such as ourselves, soldier pokemon trainers are able to carry as many pokemon as they want. 12 is the average number a soldier carries. It all depends on their rank. On top of that, they are allowed to use as many pokemon they want in battle. This is so they can take down numbers of heavy opposition such as Team Rocket for instance. In battle, there is almost no restraint from their fighting till the other's pokemon faints. Sometimes they even fight to the death."  
  
Ash in shock," Whoa, that's horrible. How could they do such a thing."  
  
Donavan says," All is fair in love and war. On a different note, let's go get that GPS system now why don't we."  
  
Ash and Donavan travel to the Pokemon Military Base and when they got there, the base was surrounded by a barbed wire and chained fence.  
  
At the gate there was a guard with glasses that says," Hey, where do you think you are going. I just can't let you guys go through here now. Unless you have some kind of identification, I am afraid I cannot let you in and I will have to ask you guys to leave."  
  
Then from the gate a long shadow is cast over them and from that a very tall figure is seen in military attire and camo.  
  
Why it's none other than Lt. Surge of Vermillion Gym!!  
  
He confronts the guard and says," I can identify these guys. Why it's Ash. How you doing baby!"  
  
Ash remarks," Well this baby has grown up quite a bit since our last battle in Vermillion Gym. I have come a long way powderpuff."  
  
Surge goes," WHoa Ashy boy, I was just kidding. Ya need to lighten up a little. I was just joking. Besides, I could just see it in your eyes that you are a much stronger trainer than when we last met. That's for sure. So Ash, who is this guy."  
  
Surge points to the one with the green beanie. Ash says," That's Donavan, he's a new friend of mine."  
  
Surge says," Any friend of Ash is a friend of mine as well. What can I do for yas."  
  
Donavan says," I would like to battle you for a GPS system. I'll wager this much. Do you have one?"  
  
Surge checks his pockets and pulls out one. It looks like a Pokedex but much more complicated and advanced.  
  
Surge then says," I'll give it to ya but it's not the money I want. I would like that hat you are wearing. It would look so cool on me, that it would."  
  
Donavan thinks,'Surge wearing my hat, don't be rediculous.' A funny picture of Surge wearing the green hat pops into Donavan's mind. Trying to shake off that thought.  
  
Donavan says," Okay but you are going to have to fight me for it. If I lose, I'll give you the hat."  
  
Surge goes,"Consider it done. And if I lose, you the GPS system."  
  
So Surge brings out Raichu. Donavan says,"You better watch out, I am really powerful(with enthusiasm). I will destroy you(monotone)."  
  
Surge says," Oh woe, I'm weally scared. (Surge has both his hands up in the upright position but not all the way up and moves his forearms side to side in quick motions ) I'm shakin in my boots(dropping the mockery and then acts serious)."  
  
Donavan brings out Raichu and says,"Raichu, give it the 1'2."  
  
Donavan's Raichu first takes a thunder uppercut sending Surge's Raich high in the air, then Donavan's Raichu brings it down with a heavy but effortless thunderbolt downward from the sky, then as Surges Raichu comes down before it hits the ground, Donavan's Raichu finishes it off with a thunder kick and it sends Surges smack through the wall. Donavan's Raichu gave it the ole 1'2'3 with great power and ease. Surges Raichu has fainted and greatly damaged.  
  
Surge says,"Hmm. Raichu return....Well I gotta hand it ya kid. Here the GPS thing you wanted.(Surge hand tosses the gps but does it without care and has something of greater concern on his mind from the way he is looking out) 'If only our Infantry Division was as powerful as this one, we probably be able to break down the Tribune Alliance'-(says to himself)."  
  
Then Surge just goes off to the side and looks out there.  
  
Donavan about to hand it to Ash instead hands it to Raichu and Pikachu because he sees that Ash is going up to Surge as though to talk with him or start a conversation. Surge arms crossed, looking out, hearing army marches in his head and drum rolling.  
  
Ash goes stands beside Surge and then asks," Lt. Surge, so what are you doing here? Why aren't you at Vermillion Gym?"  
  
Surge relaxes,then at ease tells Ash,"I went to Vermillion to work as a gym leader after my active duty because I wanted to see how strong I have become and how much I changed since I first entered the military. It all came so easy and I thought I became all that I can be. All my opponents have been defeated except for a very few. The one that had the biggest impact on me was you Ash and Pikachu." 


	6. The Biggest Battle

* * *  
  
...Ash is like,"really?"  
  
Surge says,"Tis true Ash. I defeated you, but you found my weakness defeating me upon your return. I was overconfident in my ability and I could not believe that I was defeated by the same trainer with the same Pikachu that I beat just the day before. It is amazing how powerful mentality is. By putting your mind to it, with determination and a strong will, you can accomplish anything. I tried to become really powerful too fast. When you think that you're all that you're really not. That is what I thought I was and it wasn't till I was defeated by you that I realized that. I was physically strong but my mind was weak. I needed to be mentally strong to balance my being as a whole. It is not affirmative that you can't teach an old dog new tricks. You can always learn something new for life is a learning experience. SO from that day I decided to return to my Active Duty in the military service as Luitenant of the 3rd Infantry Division. On duty though, I find that the world is not at peace for there is an evil organization of Totalitarians who wish to take over the entire world with Pokemon. They call themselves the Tribune Alliance. Their leader is Danilo Martino and he had been dealing trades in the Black Market with Team Rocket in the past. Though over time the Team Rocket leader and Danilo had conflicts with different trade agreements. He felt cheated and lied to so he attacked Danilo sending his pokemon upon his shipments. That is what started these gang's rivalries. Anyone that got in the way was obliterated. Many innocent civilians have been hurt because of the Tribune Alliance's Criminal Activity. They have taken control of small towns all over the world secretly. Their power is growing and expanding. We need all the help we could get. Right now we need it."  
  
Ash goes," Sounds like a Job for Ash Ketchum. What do you think Donavan? hey...Where is Donavan?"  
  
Surge says,"Uh-oh Look.(Surge points to Raichu and Pikachu playing with the GPS system)."  
  
They both go near over to Pikachu and Raichu. Ash then says,"You know what. I think he's lost."  
  
Surge goes,"Mm hmm(and he nods his head when he says this)."  
  
Meanwhile Donavan is exploring the base and he finds an office with a desk and a big head chair. Donavan decides to take a rest so he sits back in the chair,relaxes, and goes to sleep. Surge and Ash look around and they enter Commander Storm's office and saw Donavan sleeping in Commander Storm's chair. Then Commander Storm comes in and he isn't too happy that Donavan is sitting in is chair.  
  
Ash then says," He isn't supposed to be sitting there is he."  
  
The commander shakes his head. Ash says," Should I wake him up?"  
  
The commander nods. So Ash gets a bucket of water and he throws the water in Donavan's face which gets him up and funny faced.  
  
Ash then says," Gee Donavan, it looks like you had a little-Accident."  
  
Ash starts to break out in laughter but tries to hold it in.  
  
Donavan goes," Well, that was quite refreshing Ash. It feels so nice to feel all wet. Just Great. You know if I was as ugly as you are, I wouldn't say hello, I would say Boo. BOO!!"  
  
Ash says," Pikachu Thundershock."  
  
Pikachu thundershocks Donavan and he is burnt to a crisp. Donavan hits the ground and then gets up.  
  
Donavan says,"You're not yourself today. I noticed the improvement immediately. Now let me return your oh so humble kindness, dear sir!"  
  
Commander Storm stops all the action by saying,"All right, that's enough. A- ten-Hut.(Surge forms ranks and is in line with upright posture and both the Luitenant and Commander salute each other) Luitenant, what are these two civilians doing here? Did you bring them here?"  
  
Surge responds," These are my two recruits. Ash and Donavan. This kid here(showing Donavan) is really powerful and may help us turn the tide of this war."  
  
The Commander says," What do you have that makes you so powerful? Show me what you got."  
  
Donavan brings out Mewtwo and says," Mewtwo go."  
  
Commander grins a bit and says," So I see you have Project M. Mewtwo has been used against the Tribune Alliance returning favors upon shipments for Team Rocket. Yes Project M is indeed quite strong. Yet it will be no match for the Ancient Pokemon of Power. The three primary pokemon Kyogre, Groudon,and Rayquaza were some of the very first pokemon. According to old Prophecy and Legend these pokemon were thought of as Sacred Beasts. These pokemon ruled the world feeding off of Mana. They lived in peace with the world of humans and pokemon alike. Rayquaza ruled the skies, Groudon led the land, and Kyogre authorized the seas. The Ancient Pokemon were too powerful to be kept in a pokeball of the time and were too dangerous to be kept in the hands of human beings. While there was peace for a long time, people grew to want control over these pokemon for it was told that the Sacred Beasts ruled the world. People thought that by having control over the Sacred Beasts would mean that they themselves could rule the world. Yet in turn, power in the hands of human beings only leads to destruction. The prophets and arch-oracles foresaw this so they sealed the Sacred Beasts so that no harm would come. They made the seal so that it could only be unlocked by the Pendant of Origin. The Pendant was made up of 3 parts that formed into 1 Pendant. It consisted of the 3 Primary colors Red,Blue, and Green. Kyogre was sealed at the depths of the Ocean(Blue),Groudon was sealed in the hearts of the Earth(Red),and Rayquaza was sealed on the peaks of the sky(Green). They split the Pendant of Origin into 3 and they handed down the key in secret from Generation to Generation. What the Prophets didn't forsee is that organizations like Team Rocket and the Tribune Alliance would try to uncover these artifacts and Resurrect the Ancient Pokemon."  
  
Ash asks,"Team Rocket hasn't gotten control over any of these Pokemon have they?"  
  
Commander Storm replies," Fortunately the knowledge of these Artifacts are unknown to Team Rocket. The Tribune Alliance though has uncovered locations for the Ancient Pokemon via Satelite, but they don't know where the pieces of the Origin Pendant are. Our Special Forces have have pin-pointed all 3 of the Sacred Beasts whereabouts. We must enclose the perimeter for the 3 parts of the Pendant of Origin. It is vital that the pendants be destroyed. Our troops are preparing to retrieve the Green Pendant."  
  
Luitenant Surge says," Commander, I request that these two be under my wing. I'll have Ash and Donavan go through the Physical and Medical examinations. They will have the basic and advanced training completed before 19:00 hours."  
  
Commander Storm then says," Luitenant Surge, I assign you to Seal Team 8 and your units are to be ready to depart at 22:00 hours. Your mission objective is to obtain the artifact in the G Factor and completely eliminate all traces of the Origin Pendnant. You are to report back in 01:00 hours. It that Understood?"  
  
Surge replies," Yes Sir!"  
  
Storm and Surge both Salute and then they go off. Storm to his post and Surge to Ash and Donavan.  
  
Surge then says," Alright you two. Before I start you guys on the training program, you'll need to be given a few vaccination shots."  
  
Ash with a freaked out look then says," Whoa! There is no way you are going to stick a needle up my...(scene cuts to Surge, Ash, and Donavan in the Medical Center of the base. Ash is shown getting a vaccination shot in the arm by a nurse)...AhhhAhh! my arm...Hey that wasn't too bad."  
  
Donavan gets a shot but doesn't react too much.  
  
Surge says," The pokemon need to be vaccinated as well."  
  
So Pikachu and all of Ash's and Donavan's Pokemon get shots.  
  
Pikachu says ,"Chu when it gets its shot.  
  
As well as Raichu and the other Pokemon.  
  
Surge says," This is to protect you from any Viral Attacks. Then Ash, Donavan, and the Pokemon are all scanned to make sure they are perfectly healthy and are in tip-top shape."  
  
After this is done, Surge brings Ash and Donavan to the training facility.  
  
Surge says," All actions must be accurate and percise. It is imperative that you take down the enemy before they even know what hit'em. It is very important to stay calm and have control over the situation. If you let the enemy overwhelm you, you're gone."  
  
Surge goes on and teaches Ash and Donavan the Rules of Engagement, Stealth, Duck and Cover, Close and Far-Range Combat, Tactics, and the whole works. Both learn right off the bat and successfully complete the training very well. Surge then passes both Ash and Donavan dog tags.  
  
Surge says," Here, take these. This is to identify you if something were to happen to yas. Ready?"  
  
Both Ash and Donavan say,"Yes Sir!"  
  
The scene shifts to the outside in the deep of the night.  
  
Helicopters are lifting off and transports are being boarded. Surge in charge has his Seal Team 8 lined up.  
  
Surge in charge says,"Our mission objective is to reach coordinates 82*N, 173*E and eliminate the OP with G Factor. Now Let's Move Out! Go Go GO!!"  
  
The Seal Team boards the transports and Ash and Donavan go on the tail end. Surge at the front is now traveling towards their destination.  
  
Ash says," Intense, isn't it?"  
  
Pikachu says,"Pika!"  
  
Donavan says,"It is."  
  
Raichu is just silent staring off into space.  
  
Raichu does this almost always staring off for it doesn't usually say anything at all.As they keep on traveling, a heavy fog sets in and gets heavier and heavier as they pass by.  
  
As Surge says," We're midway there."  
  
There comes an explosion which blows away the team and scatteres them all over.A second explosion hits and blows Ash,Donavan,Pikachu, and Raichu very very far away from the Seal Team. They fall down and are knocked out.Attacks are coming from the front and behind.  
  
A soldier then says,"Luitenant, we are being attacked from both sides!"  
  
Surge says," It's an ambush. Everyone, stay on active defense. Front Flank, attack when I commence fire. On my signal, move in and return fire. Private Jack, prepare the artilery."  
  
The Seal Team release their pokemon which are a bunch of Blastoise and Charizards, and they have their arms ready. The attackers are seen clear as a whole line of Gyrados at the front along with a small set of Houndoom at the back. The Tribune Alliance is now seen at a far distance as they sends repeated time on target attacks. Each individual hit one right after the other so upon impact there makes a big explosion.The Seal Team forms a circle formation. Seal Team 8 sprays shots all widespread all at multiple areas. From this technique, this made the Seal Team seem like they were heavy in numbers when in fact there are only a few. This caused the Tribune Alliance members and their pokemon to fall back. The Seal Team remains hidden in the fog from the Tribune Alliance at their present location.  
  
Then the priavte says," Lt. Surge, the artilery is ready( a Big Red Gyrados is now seen)."  
  
Then Lt. Surge says,"Commence Fire!!"  
  
The Red Gyrados sends a very powerful Hyper Beam which knocks the whole line of Houndoom completely. The front flank with the Charizard Fire Blast all together completely knocks the whole line of Gyrados. Surge then raises his hand and it snaps foward. The signal is given and Seal Team 8 along with all their Blastoise move very very fast. They move all with great silence. Within 8 seconds they take out the whole Tribune Alliance. The camera moves very quickly as each unit is taken down.The Tribune Alliance are now all unconscious.  
  
Seal Team 8 groups them all up and then Surge says,"Send the POWs to the holding grounds. You 2, stay on hold and wait until transports arrive. Everyone else, procede with our current mission. Let's Go!!"  
  
Surge doesn't realize that Ash and Donavan have been separated from the group. He continues on without them. Surge reaches his destination. Surge says,"These are the coordinates. Seal Team, Secure the area!"  
  
They move in very quickly. They are near the top of a mountain with a hollowed out opening. Inside are the ruins of what appears to be some ancient architecture. It is of circular structure with pillars of light substance surrounding some sort of altar center. To the back there is a clearing that has the main shrine and in its holding, there reveals the green part of the Origin Pendant in their midst.  
  
Then one of the units says,"Area Secure!"  
  
Then Surge says,"Now retain the pendant and dispose of it!"  
  
A unit goes up gets the green pendant and secretly switches the original with a fake keeping the original safely hidden.A grin is seen on his face. He puts it in G Factors and destroys it.  
  
After this is done he says,"Sector Clear."  
  
Surge radios in,"We've destroyed the OP."  
  
The radio voice says,"Affirmative. Evacuate the premisis and meet back at rendezvous point."  
  
Surge says,"Seal Team, let's head on out."  
  
Seal Team 8 leaves the mountain and heads back to the base.  
  
Meanwhile Ash, Donavan, and crew are just waking up. Their dog tags have been blown away and are nowhere to be found. They find that Surge and Seal Team 8 are not present. The Tribune Alliance members have also left the area as well. The only thing that remains are debris and battles scars indented in the enviroment.  
  
Ash says,"Ooh, where did everyone go? Do you think our Team forgot us?"  
  
Donavan says,"Let's radio in shall we.'(on radio) Lt. Surge do you read me. Come in.(only static) Hello, is anybody there?(radio is out)' Darn the radio is busted. We'll have to get moving."  
  
Ash says,"Shouldn't we wait for help to arrive?"  
  
Donavan says,"If we stayed in one place we would be sitting Psyducks(Out of Nowhere at all, Psyduck pops up saying 'Psy yi yi' Then Everyone just stares as Psyduck walks off the screen). I know we need to form up with our group but right now we need to figure out a plan."  
  
Ash says,"What should we do?"  
  
Pikachu runs up to Ash's pocket and gets the GPS System and says"Pika!"  
  
Ash says,"What is it Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu says,"Pika pi pi chu chu."  
  
Ash says,"Hmm. Are you saying that we should use the GPS system to find our way?"  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  
Ash says,"Great!"  
  
Donavan says,"We're on our way."  
  
Ash, Donavan ,and crew travel along as Ash is looking at the GPS system.  
  
Ash says,"According to my calculations the base should be about 10 miles from here if we keep on traveling south."  
  
Donavan says,"At this rate we'll never make it."  
  
Then from a distance a Tribune Alliance base camp is seen and heard.The camp is settled from a ravine and it goes up to the top.They are on their break just relaxing and fooling around a bit not attending to their duties.They do have scouting towers though but they are sleeping at the moment.Pikachu runs ahead and then sees the enemy base.This freaks Pikachu out and it goes to stop Ash and the others.  
  
Pikachu then says,"PIKA!! PIKA!!"  
  
Ash is focused on the GPS system and Donavan doesn't hear Pikachu. In a rush to get their attention Pikachu shocks both Ash and Donavan but not Raichu. Raichu just tilts its head slightly sideways and is spaced out like always.It looks confused.  
  
Ash gets up and says,"Gee Pikachu, would you mind not being so rough?"  
  
Pikachu says,"Pika pi pi chu pika pi!"  
  
Ash says,"Hmm, from what I am getting there is trouble nearby."  
  
Pikachu says,"Pi!!"  
  
Donavan says,"We better move very quietly and cautiously.As long as they don't hear us, we might just make it right past them."  
  
So Ash, Donavan,Pikachu, and Raichu tip-toe across the terrain. Everything is going fine then Raichu turns its head to the right and looks up. Raichu sees a Fearow coming towards its direction. This freaks Raichu out as it has a scared look on its face. So Raichu sends a Thunderbolt right at the Fearow. Raichu zaps it turning it to a crisp as it falls down toward the base camp. The scene shifts as two young trainers off of duty are battling in the center of a crowd. One has a Magikarp and the other has a Beedrill.  
  
The trainer with the Beedrill says,"Ha! You should have used a flying type!"  
  
Then at that moment the Fearow lands right on top of the Beedrill making it faint.  
  
Everyone is in an uproar wondering where this Fearow came from. Thinking this is the sign of an enemy attack everyone around the barracks start to get up and moving.Lights all around the base start to go on.  
  
Ash then says,"Raichu! What do you think you are doing? We're in big trouble now..."  
  
Donavan scolds,"This is all your fault!!(inferring Raichu) Shame on you. Bad Raichu!"  
  
Raichu has a gasped look on its face.Raichu says,"Rai Rai Rai.."  
  
Donavan says,"I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses.Hmph."  
  
Donavan turns it back on Raichu. Pikachu then moves up and pats Raichu on the back.  
  
Pikachu says,"Pika Pika."Raichu has a sad look on its face.  
  
The Tribune Alliance begin to realize that a the cause of the fall came from the front. So all the units mobilze to the front of the base looking from a distance. Searchlights start moving around in their direction.Ash,Donavan,and Pikachu are frozen still.  
  
Ash says,"Do you think they have spotted us?"  
  
Donavan says sarcastically,"NO ASH!! I think they just like looking at Rocks!....I think I am going move behind these bushes."  
  
Ash also decides to move behind the bushes and so does Pikachu.Not Raichu.Raichu is just staying where it is not moving at all.Raichu is just staying still with a sad look on its face.  
  
Pikachu says,"Pika!!"  
  
But Raichu only turns its head back slightly then goes and looks with its face down front as it was.As the lights start to close in,  
  
Donavan quietly shouts,"Get down."  
  
Right then, the spotlight focuses on Raichu.  
  
A voice shouts,"You there! Freeze!"  
  
Raichu not paying any attention at all, still moh-ping.As the scouters identify it  
  
they say,"That's our target.Hey! It's only a Raichu!"  
  
One of the Rangers moves in and says,"You got some Nerve to cause such a Racket li'l pibsqueak."  
  
Another gets up and looks right down on Raichu and says,"Look at it.Seems like this one's timid...HA HA HA.''  
  
Everyone starts laughing except of course Ash,Donavan, and Pikachu who are getting startled by all this.  
  
Then all the units mock and jeer at Raichu," 'It's so dumb!' 'what a funny looking pokemon!' 'That thing is so weak that it can barely keep its head up!' (Raichu starts to tremble and shake) 'How more lame could it get?' 'Such a Loser Pokemon.' (One of the Rangers throws dirt in Raichu's face and this causes Raichu to sneeze and sniffle) 'Poor little BaBy.' 'What a wuss.' ''  
  
(Then a group of units circle in front of Raichu and they stomp their foot via Charizard to Sparky in the Pokemon League and this causes Raichu to react a little bit each time they stomp their foot but this wears off after a short while)  
  
After that the group grunts and yells," 'Graawr!' 'Rawr!' 'Burrr!' 'Growl!'(The dust from all their stomping gets in Raichu's eyes and it starts to cry) 'Whaa! Whaa!' 'Somebody call the Whaambulance!"  
  
All just keep on laughing and laughing. Just then a Snorlax comes out and all look to the bushes.  
  
They see Donavan and he says,"You're in for trouble."  
  
A second Snorlax comes out and Ash says,"Make it Double!"  
  
Donavan changes faces to the thin eyebrow and tiny eyes looking toward to his bottom left side and is just silent for a moment.  
  
Ash then says,"The motto tends to grow on you after a while."  
  
Donavan changes back to normal face and says,"Understandable. Snorlax Earthquake."  
  
Donavan's Snorlax raises its foot up from the side and hits it on the ground like a sumo wrestler. The ground shakes and the earth splits open in many different twisted directions.Everyone falls down except Snorlax,Raichu Donavan,Ash,and Pikachu who are unaffected for the attack wasn't targeted in their direction. Units falls through the cracks and the base camp breaks apart in some places, not everywhere though. Just in a few spots throughout the base campDonavan sends out Mewtwo,Mew, Gengar, and Hitmonlee. Mewtwo forms a barrier and sends out a powerful Psychic attack sending the opposing pokemon standing up against the wall. The Tribune Alliance units send out 200 of their powerful pokemon out. Among the pokemon out are Alakazams, Arcanines, Exeggutors, Fearows, Kangaskhans, Sandslashs, Tauros, Ursarings,Machamps and Tentacruels. There are many units of the same pokemon.  
  
Predictible Ash, out of habit brings out his pokedex and says,"Wow! Look at all the pokemon. Let me check Dexter."  
  
As the pokedex reads the names of all the pokemon out, the pokemon start to charge.Pikachu ready to go to battle waiting for Ash's command then realizes he is not saying anything. Pikachu then turns its head around in curiousity and once it sees Ash, Pikachu gets that anime sweatdrop. After that it looks at Ash in dissappointment. Donavan with no time to react to Ash's incitment responds quickly to the situation at hand and sends all of his pokemon to attack. They all go foward except Raichu who stays sad sitting down but protected by Mewtwo's barrier...(An up-tempo rising military beat plays, starting off really slow low pitch music that raises and rises) Using Mewtwo's pyschic telepathy, Donavan is able to communicate and command all his pokemon without having to speak verbally.  
  
Then Donavan says telepathically through his mind to split up and spread out. All of the Pokemon out went except for Mewtwo who was holding the barrier and Raichu who is still too sad to do anything at the moment.Anyway since the Pokemon are outnumbered they also split up and surround each of Ash and Donavan's Pokemon. Hitmonlee is surrounded by a bunch of Machamps and is surrounded by a circle. A barrage of submissions, punches, and kicks are about to be launched but before they can attack, Hitmonlee does a Rolling Kick and sends the attackers down. Then Hitmonlee does a semi- circle High Kick on the ground(meaning the kick is aimed upwards to the face and is done by a right to left motion very quickly) and it sends all of the Machamps flying against the wall. 4 more Machamps come and one takes an overhead hook swing but Hitmonlee quickly ducks and does a sweep sending the 1st Machamp in the air off its feet and off the ground but before it falls Hitmonlee quickly gets back up from doing its sweep to doing a quick low kick to the 2nd Machamp making it kneel down in pain. Then from the Low Kick Hitmonlee quickly gets up slightly and then moves to the 3rd Machamp then it does a hook kick and locks the 3rd Machamp with the knee wrapped around the neck and uses the 3rd Machamp to attack the 4th Machamp down and unconsious or faint. Then Hitmonlee flings the 3rd Machamp at the 2nd Machamp kneeling down and the inertia force and propulsion knocks the top half of the 2nd Machamp's body to fall straight flat on its back very quickly on the ground and the inertia pushes the body along the ground until the 2nd Machamp's legs are pushed forward until the legs are spread out and lay stretched and flat out until the whole body lays completely flat on the ground. The 3rd Machamp when being thrown and hits the top half of the 2nd Machamp's body, the 3rd Machamp stays against the body until the 2nd Machamp's body lays flat on the ground. When this happens, the force from being flung is strong enough so much so that the 3rd Machamp rolls very very incredibly fast by turning in one direction clockwise turning by its side on the ground and rolls on the ground continuously until it is no longer seen on the screen. Then finally very fast Hitmonlee picking itself up after the body throw from its leg, Hitmonlee turns back to the 1st Machamp still in the air from the sweep and Hitmonlee does a very Hard Mega Kick to the 1st Machamp. The impact makes the 1st Machamp's body bend foward and in complete stillness because the impact was incredibly hard and the 1st Machamp smashes up against the rock wall causing the rock wall to crack and break a bit but not ridicuously damaged because of its solidness. Then after smashing against the wall, the 1st Machamp falls face down on the ground. Then from the back of Hitmonlee a bunch of Alakazams, Kangaskhans, and Fearows are about to attack it from behind but as Hitmonlee turns about face, Donavan's Snorlax comes from the side and does a side attack by using its weight and power to beat some of the Alakazams down and then it does a turn around attack with its right leg up still using its weight to knock down any Pokemon in the way except Hitmonlee and it keeps its right leg up till Snorlax is seen full face front.Hitmonlee does a High Jump Kick to a couple of the Fearows and then Snorlax does a Heavy Earthquake sending all the standing enemy Pokemon to fall down and through the cracks. Standing of course are Hitmonlee and Snorlax.  
  
Then for the flying Fearows still about to attack Snorlax does a Hyper Beam vaporizing all the Fearow. Then the camera changes to from the back tip of the Hyper Beam. The camera follows until it comes close to the back of Gengar. Then the camera changes/turns to a 3/4 quarter or a 1/4 quarter view of Gengar with a straight, no expression monotone face. The Tauros, Sandslashes, and Urasings are seen closing in, prowling, and in the motion of using physical attacks on Gengar.As the sound of the Hyper Beam increases Gengar starts to have a smirk,grin, or smile on its face.The Hyper Beam goes right through Gengar(Because Hyper Beam doesn't affect Gengar) and the Beam blasts all of the opponents away. Gengar flies or moves up in the air and does a Night Shade to all of the opponents on the ground. As the scene focuses on the enemies being attacked on the ground, Mew moves in around the area where there are a bunch of Exeggutors, Tentacruels, and Arcannines.All Mew merely does is move in front or near the the Pokemon weak against its the Pokemon attacking Mew's type and right as the attack is about to hit Mew, Mew teleports using the enemy's own attack to attack themselves causing Critical Hit and Super Effective damage to the Pokemon being hit. Exeggutor Egg bombing Tentacruel, Aracannine Flamethrowering Exeggutor, and Tentacruel Water Gunning Arcannine.Mew does this until one Pokemon is left standing. Then as that one Pokemon attacks Mew, Mew teleports again and the camera follows the attack to Mewtwo's Barrier which then focuses on Raichu. Raichu is still sad and won't get back up.  
  
Donavan says,"C'mon Raichu, try to get back up buddy."  
  
Raichu crosses its arms, and it gets a bit cross, and shakes its head saying,"Rai Rai, Chu." Then it sparks a bit with anger, splitting a rock impression with its Thunder Bolt.  
  
Ash says," I think that Raichu is still hurt Donavan."  
  
Donavan says,"Yeah, I know. I can be tough and sometimes critical of my Pocket Monsters but it is only to make them become their best."  
  
Ash then says,"Well since Raichu can't battle, I'll send out the rest of my Pokemon.."  
  
Donavan interupts,"No Ash wait! We still don't know what is up ahead. That is why I didn't send Mewtwo out to attack...and also it is protecting us with its barrier. We need to have a backup plan should something happen. So just hold on."  
  
Then the scene shifts to Mew who does a Physchic attack on the one Pokemon finishing it off. A bunch of other Pokemon that the Tribune Alliance just let out crowd toward the center and both Donavan's and Ash's Snorlaxs come at opposite ends and do a chest Body Slam smash against each other squishing all the Pokemon in the middle. Then both Snorlaxs lay fall on their backs and use Rest. Pikachu running with great agility, shocks all of the Pokemon one by one.It avoids the the attacks with Agility and finally finishes off the last standing Pokemon.  
  
Just as Ash and Donavan thought it was over, some of the fallen started to rise.  
  
While only a few of the Tribune Alliance's members and pokemon were able to get back up, they realized they were against a powerful opponent. So as to not take any chances, they called in all of their reinforcements. In just seconds, from the top of the ravine, shadows of pokemon start to rise up. A sudden chill starts to run down both Ash and Donavan's spines.  
  
A moment of pure silence ensures.  
  
The front line of Pokemon at the top are Golems, Donphans,Electrodes, and Rhyhorns. At the top from the sky are Duskulls, Crobats, Metagross, Misdreavus, Murkrows, and Skarmorys.(Very slowly the silence decreases as the enemy pokemon advance forward and after the first few advances and attacks the music comes back up tensing up)The Tribune Alliance starts by having the front line ground forces to advance first so in that way as Ash's and Donavan's Pokemon are distracted or occupied with the front line forces, they could curl up and defend while the air forces(no pun intended) attack with heavy explosions and air raids. So it starts off with the Golems, Donphans, and Electrodes going down the hill with incredibly great speed using Rollout attacks particularly on Mewtwo's Barrier. They all hit the Barrier with great impact that very slowly the Barrier starts to diminish.Right after the Electrodes and Golems hit the Barrier they use Explosion and Self-Destruct. The Rhyhorns also come charging down soon trying to knock out any of Ash's or Donavan's Pokemon in the way but fail. Though they mainly try to break the Barrier. Mewtwo starts to frown a bit but because of its Supreme power it is still able to hold its ground. The Rhyhorns constantly attack the Barrier as the Donphans and Golems use Defense Curl. Then after that the Crobats give the opponents Mean Look and use Screech to lower the defenses. Then the Air Attackers come in to follow the attack.Then as the Murkrows uses Scary Face, the Duskulls, Misdreavus, Skarmorys, and Metagross split up and do go against type and drop a whole raid of air explosions and attacks causing a whole bunch of smoke.(The music becomes more intense).Then the Pokemon at the top of the ravine become visible as a whole barrage comes down in very great and high numbers. Among thePokemon are Gyrados, Houndooms, Steelixs, Scizors, Sneasels, Umbreons, Tyranitars, and Aggrons.(As the Enemy Pokemon start attacking, the music is at its highest intensity).Ash's and Donavan's Pokemon all go against the weaker type in very high records and high numbers.There are now about 2000 pokemon vs. Ash's and Donavan's 6 to 8 pokemon.  
  
The scene shifts to Gengar doing a Night Shade to about 100 of the different pokemon but then gets hit by the Flamethrowers of the Houndoom and the attacks of the Duskulls, and the Faint and Pursuit attacks of the Umbreon.Since Gengar has incredibly high endurance, it withstands the attack and is able to take them Down even though it is weak against the type. Then Gengar gets hit again by the Skarmory's Steel Wing. As Gengar uses its Mimic attack on the Skarmory, the camera shifts to Mew who is getting blasted but uses its defense to block the attack. Mew uses a Big Power Blast. The Teleport thing isn't working much this time around because each time Mew Teleports, it comes across another enemy Pokemon.The Misdreavus uses its Spite to reduce the amount of Mew's using its Teleport. As Mew tries to stop Teleporting and move quickly, Sneasel Beats Up Mew.Mew doesn't take it at all and quickly disappates all the Sneasels.A bunch of Pokemon try to move in on Mew and the Scizors do a Double Team in all directions so Mew does a Big Explosion Blast(not the attack Explosion but an attack that destroys all the enemy pokemon in the area).The explosion shifts to Hitmonlee who is getting attacked from above and below.Hitmonlee throws a few kicks on its opponents but takes a few blows.Hitmonlee kicks a few more times on the opponents but then sees attackers from above so Hitmonlee does a High Jump Kick and breaks down the Flying Pokemons but is attacked by a below attack.The scene goes to Mewtwo's Barrier which is greatly weakening because some of the attacks are coming through and getting close to Ash and Donavan. The scene shifts to Ash and Donavan.One blast coming really close to Ash.  
  
Ash screams,"Ahhgh!! We are cutting it very close!We need to retreat!Our Pokemon will only last for so long."  
  
Ash asks,"What should we do?!"  
  
Donavan says,"We need to return our Pokemon and get out of here.Ash!Divise a distraction Now!!"  
  
Ash does something irrash.He runs right into the Battlefield, but before he does he takes Donavan's pokeballs and runs right into the action.  
  
Donavan goes,"Ash you crazy..."  
  
Mewtwo says,"Don't worry,I'll make sure he is ok."  
  
Mewtwo uses its Phsychic to clear a path through all enemy pokemon away for Ash to go through.  
  
The scene goes back to the 2 Snorlas who are having a bunch of Pokemon attacking on them both and then Snorlax uses Snore and all the Enemy pokemon on them are blown away and faint.Pikachu who was once attacking is now running away and is using its Thunderbolts more as a defense.As Pikachu runs,  
  
Ash says,"Pikachu! Let's make a run for it."  
  
"Pika!"  
  
Ash, first returns Hitmonlee to its Pokeball.Ash then calls,"Gengar!"  
  
Gengar moves right through its solid opponents and then Ash has it return to its Pokeball.Then Ash has Donavan's Snorlax return.  
  
Then Ash tells his Snorlax,"Wake Up Snorlax!"  
  
Snorlax wakes up.Ash and company is surrounded.Then Snorlax gets its game face on and does a Headbutt rush through the crowd with Ash and Pikachu running close behind.As the camera is seen with them running, Ash and Pikachu are seen that they are going to be attacked from behind. Mew comes in and deflects the attack right back at it with an even more powerful attack.Ash just turns his head back a bit and then just smiles and then looking forward seriously trying to get back.They then make it to safe territory.  
  
Ash then returns his Snorlax and says,"Here are your Pokemon and Pokeballs."  
  
Donavan catches the Pokeballs as he returns Mewtwo and says,"That was dangerous Ash.You could have.."  
  
but before Donavan can say anything, he is knocked from a blast outside.Mew Teleports closely and uses its Pink Cussion to take down Donavan's impact.It is only then does Raichu, get up and turns its head around.  
  
The camera zooms in on Raichu.  
  
Raichu turns its head back forward and we see the full front of Raichu.  
  
Raichu is mad and then does the largest Spark Thunder Charge.The ground tears as Raichu charges up.Then Raichu releases its Thunders electrifying everyone in the Air,Ground,and All Around.The Rocks all around fall on top,from the sides to the ground making a great landslide.Which leaves a lot of dusty smoke behind.It is very dusty.  
  
Ash says,"Now's the time.We should.."  
  
and Donavan says,"Mew, Let's Get Out."  
  
Mew then teleports Ash,Donavan,Raichu,Pikachu, and as well as itself out.  
  
Right before the dust settles and clears, a bunch of tanks,infantry, and helicopters come over the horizon.Ash and company Teleport not too relatively far from where they were.As Ash and Donavan look, they see they are at the top of the Ravine and they see that there is an even Bigger, a Complete Military base at the top with Units,Transports, and everything.  
  
Ash says,"Well,that explains why we were attacked so quickly."  
  
Donavan says,"Yep."  
  
Raichu says,"Rai."  
  
and Mew and Pikachu and Pikachu just completely stare all perked up.  
  
Donavan then has Mew then return to its pokeball.Then Ash and crew brainstorm and think on how to get out of this situation.  
  
Donavan then says,"I've got an idea.."  
  
Ash asks,"What is that?"  
  
We see the crew from behind a bunch of boxes as Donavan discusses.  
  
Then the camera closes up on Ash as he is surprised as he exclaims,"WHAT!! No way! No how! I am not going to do it!"  
  
Pikachu and Raichu try to urge Ash on to go along with Donavan's plan.  
  
Ash says,"Pikachu, it isn't going to work."  
  
Then Donavan raises an eyebrow and says,"Well, do you got a better idea?"  
  
Then Ash angrily says,"Grrrr!.."  
  
The scene changes as Ash and Donavan are seen covered walking under cardboard boxes,flaps in, and the only thing that can be seen are their feet.  
  
Ash angrily replies,"This is a stupid idea!"  
  
Donavan turns around feet facing Ash and says,"This will work, now C'mon."  
  
Donavan turns back and both move to a covered truck transport looking through the openings of the cardboard box handles.  
  
Donavan says,"Get down!"  
  
So both Ash and Donavan get down.Some enemy unit look right passed them as if nothing were there and then move on.Then Ash and Donavan both jump into the trunk.Then they just look like ordinary cargo.  
  
Ash then calls quietly yet sharply,"Psst! Pikachu,Raichu,Coast is clear. Come now!"  
  
Pikachu and Raichu get in the truck and are on top of some boxes.They are doing fine just relaxing as someone's shadow and presence comes by.Without time to think both Pikachu and Raichu improvise and sit still with their mouths gaped wide open and their ears perked.A supplier checks the cargo to make sure everything is okay and looks at the frozen Pikachu and Raichu.  
  
Then he says,"Hmm.Nothing wrong here.Load the transport onto the helicopter and prepare for liftoff." 


	7. the Awakening of the Ancient Pokemon

Then the supplier closes the back of the truck and the picture becomes pitch black dark. The scene then changes as when the doors open up with Luitenant Surge's Seal Team 8 coming out and Luitenant Surge returns back at the Rendezvous Point. Lt. Surge does a head count to see which of the Seal Team 8 was missing.  
  
After the count, the unit with the Green Pendant secretly moves away.  
  
Then one of the units says, "Sir, it seems to be that we are missing the 2 new recruits."  
  
Lt. Surge says, "Ash and Donavan! How did this happen Sergeant?!"  
  
The Sergeant says, "We must have lost them when we were ambushed. It is possible they could've been captured or even worse..."  
  
Lt. Surge says, "Not a Chance! They are out there but we just have to look for them. Tell Commander Storm that I am leading a Rescue and Search Squad to look for those 2."  
  
The Sergeant tells Surge, "Luitenant! You have to report in First. You can't just leave without the Commander's orders!"  
  
Lt. Surge says, "Those 2 are my Responsibility and I never leave a man Behind. Report in for me and update Commander Storm of our current status. Is that understood?!"  
  
The Sergeant says, "Sir, yes Sir."  
  
Lt. Surge then says, "There are 2 or our soldiers behind enemy lines. They won't last too much longer so let's move on the Double."  
  
The Rescue Team gets on the Transport and once all are on,  
  
Then Surge says, "GO!!!"  
  
Scene changes back to the battlefield where Seal Team 8 was ambushed.  
  
They are all looking around and then Surge sees a shiny object on the ground so he goes to pick it up. After Surge picks up the dog tags, he opens the palm of his right hand and just stares at it for a great. Then after a moment of silence and a cold wind,  
  
Surge says, "Ash,...I know you are out there kid."  
  
Scene fades and switches to the top of the Sky Pillar.  
  
The Tribune Alliance unloads their Transport which Ash and Donavan and their Pokemon are in. There is a Huge Ancient Seal with carvings of Rayquazza Stone formed or molded out. It seemed as though there was being performed a Sacred Ritual. Hoods covered over their heads. Then comes forth a Leader with a Purple cape and hood and he speaks in an odd tongue that doesn't make sense. He takes the Green Pendant that was brought from the spy agent working inside Seal Team 8.  
  
Danilo then says, "Come forth Sacred Beast of the Sky." The linings of the carving start to light up. Then the Sacred Beast emerges from the Light Carving. The electricity flickers and the wind blows really hard. Tornadoes flourish around the Pillar and then Rayquazza finally comes out.  
  
An orchestrated music plays to make a huge entrance.  
  
Rayquazza roars.  
  
Danilo chuckles and then laughs, "One of the most powerful Pokemon to have ever existed now under my command. Your first task is to destroy our enemies. Do so and make it quick when I give you leave. The rest of you, draw out and have all of our enemies to the center. Then when they are taken care of, we must gain control of the other 2 sacred Beasts before I am to gain control."  
  
The scene shifts to Team Magma who release Groudon with the Red Pendant in the Cave of Origin. But umbeknowest to them, they disgarded the pendant after releasing the Beast and lost control. The earth and territory begins to break the waters and fill up with landmass.  
  
( A higher and faster orchestration occurs)  
  
The sun dries up and Team Magma runs away not knowing what to do.  
  
The scene shifts again to Team Aqua about to do the same thing goes and is releasing Kyogre with the Blue Pendant. Though they realized what was going on to a degree.  
  
(The highest orchestration occurs now)  
  
The request and order Kyogre to fill up the water levels. Hurricanes, Tsunamis and Tidal waves follow with heavy rain. They then have Kyogre to attack Team Magma and Groudon but it won't do so because they lack the full power of the pendant. So they threw it. Now the Sacred Beasts will obey orders according the the degree of which combination of the pendant they have. Only under the combination of its full power of the pendant put together. So Team Magma try to contain Kyogre but fail b/c they are blasted far away from the water Labyrinth. Though Groudon and Kyogre move about and don't attack, their just presence causes the Earth to Imbalance.  
  
Just then, Ash's radio starts working and Lt. Surge speaks*(scuffle, static) Ash (*static) Can You hear me. (*static*) are you there.  
  
Ash gets the radio and answers, "Lt. Surge, the Tribune Alliance has gotten hold of Rayquazza and all these weird things started Happening. The earth is shaking, Tidal waves are splashing and the Tornado winds are blazing at 100 mph. What is going on?"  
  
Lt. Surge says, "I don't know."  
  
A voice interrupts and its Commander Storm and he says, "This is the release of all 3 Sacred Beasts. If they are kept out of control, chaos will ensue and the world will be as it was a long time ago. Complete Devastation and Destruction. We must gather all 3 pendants to the top of the Sky Pillar. Since Rayquazza is the Mediator of both Groudon and Kyogre, only Rayquazza can control them under the full Pendant's influence. So get those pendants to the top and combine them. Our ground troops will distract the enemy forces so that you both could bring peace back to this place. Commander Storm. Out."  
  
Scene shifts to the Sergeant and Commander Storm.  
  
The Sergeant asks, "Do you think this will work. We barely hold out against them."  
  
Commander Storm says, "Maybe so, but at least we could give Ash a chance. You're not questioning my plan now are you?"  
  
Sergeant says, "No Sir!"  
  
Scene shifts to Ash and Donavan.  
  
Donavan says, "I don't trust anyone with my Pokemon except for myself. Here. Hold on to this and battle should anything happen." Donavan hands Ash his pokemon.  
  
Ash then says, "Why?"  
  
Donavan doesn't answer and runs off. Then Donavan goes off and appears and dashes to where Danilo is and snatches the Green Pendant off his neck and says, "Yoink! Hey Ash catch this."  
  
Ash catches the pendant but as this is happening, the Tribune Alliance get hold of Donavan and pin him down. Then Ash, out of instinct, does what he has to do. He battles. He sends out all of Donavan's Pokemon but they are all exhausted. The only ones in shape to do battle are Snorlax, Mew, and Mewtwo. The Tribune Alliance send out about 21 Pokemon from the Johto and Kanto regions as well as a few from the Hoeen Region. That is all they have. Gengar uses the last of its Night Shade but after that all it could do was Struggle to lay another attack. Hitmonlee does about a few kicks and then does a half decreased Power Kick before collapsing. Raichu sparks the whole Tribune Alliance including Donavan and their pokemon and after that Raichu collapses, while Hitmonlee falls on its arms and knees. Gengar starts to fade. Mewtwo phsycicly moves Donavan to where Ash is.  
  
Though Mew and Mewtwo are huffing and puffing and Snorlax is still sleeping. Ash returns all Donavan's Pokemon, 3 at a time, then 3 more at a time including Raichu.  
  
Ash then says, "You'll be safe in the Pokeball."  
  
Then Danilo Martino interrupts and says, "But you won't. How about 3 on 0."  
  
Camera Turns.  
  
Ash then says, "Try 3 on 3."  
  
Danilo throws out 3 Pokemon—Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur.  
  
Ash uses his Snorlax and Hyper Beams them all away. Then Snorlax is returned by Ash.  
  
Danilo then throws out Meganium, Feraligator, and Typhlosion, and Ash uses Pikachu. It has a little trouble but it uses its Agility and wears them all out. Then it simply Thunders them all shocked out. Pikachu runs back.  
  
(We see this from a distance as Donavan begins to regain conciousness. An eye opens from his face slightly.)  
  
Then Danilo brings out Sceptile, Blaziken, and Swampert. As Ash brings out Charizard, Donavan has a quick flashback and realizes that this Charizard was his Charmander, his second Pokemon his first being Gengar. Donavan watches as Charizard defeats all 3 Hoeen Pokemon and then he smiles.  
  
As Danilo returns all his Pokemon, he grrs and says, "How?! How?! How could I lose to some Pokemon Trainer! There is no way you could out power my Pokemon!"  
  
Ash then replies, "You didn't lose due to being overpowered...it is because I am much better looking!" Ash flaunts his hair.  
  
Donavan gets up and says, "Hey! That's my line!"  
  
Donavan says, "Why you!?..."  
  
Ash says, "I don't think so. HeHeHe!(Ash puts ,while smiling, on the green pendant)Rayquazza, send this nice man and his friends away from this Sky Pillar."  
  
Danilo and the whole Tribune Alliance are sent away by Rayquazza's mystical and ancient power in an instant flash.  
  
Then after that, Donavan and Ash stare in awe at Rayquazza for a moment. Ash and Donavan both say, "Whoa!" at the same time while Pikachu says, "Pika.."  
  
Rayquazza roars.  
  
Donavan says, "What should we do?"  
  
Ash says, "Better be something. C'mon Ash Ketchum, think. Think! (Light bulb comes and Ash brightens up) I got it! (Ash uses the Pendant) Rayquazza, brung us to the locations of Groudon and Kyogre."  
  
So then Ash, Donavan, and Pikachu ride on Rayquazza to the unexpected. 


	8. Destruction of the World and the End

Scene Changes.  
  
The water rises. Tidal Waves and Hurricanes ensues. The earth rises as well. Kyogre is seen rising from the ocean making its silent shout through the waves. Rayquazza gets to the location of Kyogre and Ash and Donavan and Pikachu get off at the Underwater Labyrinth.  
  
They see the Blue Pendant but it is spiraling in the water. Donavan tries to get it but Kyogre's awesome power keeps them away from the Blue Pendant. Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, for almost no reason at all, guess who comes out... why it is none other than Psyduck. It looks dumbfounded at Kyogre. Kyogre uses a Waterfall attack right on Psyduck's head and smashes its head against a rock wall. The pressure becomes so great. Then Psyduck's eyes becomes glow Blue and the Waterfall disapates. Then Psyduck uses it Confusion to hold Kyogre in the air and then Disables it from its attack waves on the earth.  
  
Without hesitating, Ash dives in the water and grabs the Blue Pendant. They let Psyduck keep Kyogre on hold knowing this will only last for a temporary time.  
  
Ash, Donavan, and Pikachu go back on Rayquazza and head on to Groudon and the Cave of Origin. They reach its overwhelmingly hot depths. Ash sees the Red Pendant on the ground but Groudon prevents anyone from picking it up. Donavan tries to pick it up but cannot get passed Groudon. Then from behind the rocks, Jigglypuff comes out and says, "Jigglypuff!" walks up to Ash and says, "Jiggly Jiggly."  
  
Ash says, "Jigglypuff! Hey we need your help. Could you sing for us?"  
  
Jigglypuff says, "Jiggly?"  
  
Ash says, "Yes Jigglypuff. Really, so take this(Ash hands Jigglypuff a real microphone and hands Donavan and Pikachu earplugs and all put on earplugs).  
  
Jigglypuff sings its song and as it sings its song, Ash says, "Yes! It's working!"  
  
Donavan says, "What!?"  
  
Ash says, "What!"  
  
Donavan says putting his hand behind his ear saying, "I can't hear you!"  
  
Ash says, "Huh!"  
  
Donavan says with throwing his arms, "Forget it..."  
  
Jigglypuff finishes its song as Groudon falls asleep. Ash runs to grab the Pendant and also hands back the marker to Jigglypuff.  
  
Ash says, "Good job Jigglypuff. Here you go."  
  
As Ash, Donavan, and Pikachu leaves, Jigglypuff goes and marks Groudon with a funny face.  
  
Scene Changes  
  
The group takes out the earplugs and are now at the top of the Sky Pillar. Ash puts together the Pendant. The Green Outer ring, the Red and Blue Yin Yang without the smaller circles. As it is put together, it glows a big Bright White Light. Ash looks out. A big Battalion of Armies and Armed Forces gather round to fight. Team Aqua tries to get up and fight Team Magma. The Tribune Alliance all gather are about to fight the Army and Seal Teams. Literally thousands upon Thousands gathered to fight.  
  
(The Orchestration starts to build...)  
  
Ash then makes a command through his thoughts, "Bring an end to this and make, the earth, the seas, the skies at peace."  
  
The Pendants vails and shines a glimmering white. Then it flashes. (The Orchestration is at its utmost Highest of Highs, "Ahhhh!- The scene flashes and as the ground troops are all about to attack, the scene flashes, and all the ground troops all fall to the ground-Ahhh!") Orchestration of Ahh!! Fades after the ground troops are seen flat on the ground.  
  
*side note- Think of the Ahhh!s from the Egyptian God Beasts in Yu-gi-Oh.  
  
The scene changes to the seas, the Navy and all the sea units are about to attack and then ("Ahhh!!- the scene flashes and all the sea units are seen flat drifting towards the shore and on top of the ocean.-Ahhh!!") Ahh!! Fades after the sea units are seen flat on the ocean or near the shore.  
  
The scene changes to the Airbourne Fleets about to attack. Finally, the last ("Ahh!!- the scene flashes and all the Airbourne Fleets drift unbound to the sky and/or fall to the nearing mountains.-Ahh!!") Ahh!! Fades to its last beat.  
  
The scene changes back to Ash as he makes his last thought command to all 3 beasts.  
  
Ash, "Be free of any control and live in the world in true peace."  
  
Then after this command Ash takes the Pendant off and destroys it. Then we see Rayquazza flow free and vanish into the clouds. Groudon goes deep into the earth and Kyogre flows into the deep sea.  
  
Jigglypuff comes out to sing and sees everyone knocked out so Jigglypuff uses its Marker and draws funny faces on everyone. Then the skies clear up and everyone awakens. They all decide to go back home without even knowing why.  
  
The scene changes to Ash and Donavan and Pikachu.  
  
They are all at a sigh of relief. Donavan radios in Surge and says, "Everything is A-OK. The Sacred Beasts are a threat no more and the Tribune Alliance is gone."  
  
Then Surge says back on the radio, "Good work. Mission Accomplished. You guys are off with an Honorable Discharge. Thanks for helping. Luitenant Surge Out."  
  
Donavan and Ash then both look out from the top of the Sky Pillar. Then the units all wake up without even noticing the markings on their faces and they all go home as if they knew nothing about what just went on. Then Ash, Donavan, and Pikachu all laugh and chuckle.  
  
The Scene fades to the next.  
  
We see Donavan out with Gengar by his side that being the first Pokemon he had to begin with as Gary had with Eevee. Donavan then says, "Hey Ash, thanks for everything, I mean it. And to show my appreciation, I am transferring all of my account of 150 different Pokemon to yours(Except 8 of his Pokemon being the main ones he used)."  
  
Ash says, "Why did you do that?"  
  
Donavan then says, "I want to start over again. Right from scratch. I wish to do this because I have nowhere to go and I have nothing to do I suppose."  
  
Ash then replies, "So, what next?"  
  
Donavan says, "For me, I will be alone. Once you get used to it, you'll end up liking being by yourself. I am going to leave but for you, why not just stay here for a while. You have had a long journey. Take a break and give yourself some downtime before you decide on what to do next."  
  
Ash says, "I guess so, huh. What should I do if something were to come up?"  
  
Donavan says, "If the opportunity arises, or something were to come up as you said, then take the chance and go for it...Well I gotta go."  
  
Donavan turns and starts to walk with Gengar. Ash waves goodbye and says, "See ya Donavan."  
  
Donavan turns and waves back and says, "Later Ash."  
  
And the two go their separate ways. 


	9. Credits

Credits  
  
Then the credits roll. Music plays as scene moves without sound.  
  
-Ash climbs up a tree with Pikachu and ponders to think.  
  
-The Military moves in and arrests with the aid of the police all of the Tribune Alliance.  
  
-Psyduck returns to Misty's Gym as she scolds and yells at it for being missing.  
  
-Jigglypuff plays a song and all the pokemon fall asleep around it. Then Jigglypuff marks all the Pokemon.  
  
-Lt. Surge returns to Vermillion Gym as Gym Leader and is seen fighting or battling a trainer.  
  
-Donavan is seen resting his arms on the S.S.Aqua talking with a female pokemon trainer as she hugs him.  
  
-The 3 Sacred Beasts are seen from bottom to top. Kyogre in the sea. Groudon in a cave. And then Rayquazza in the sky.  
  
Then the final credits roll and then the end of the movie. 


	10. Words from the Author

To whomever reads this,  
  
This script was made with the intention of being made into an actual movie script for a pokemon movie or special episodes. If you are anyone you know is able to contact the creators of the show i.e. Satoshi Tajiri or Nintendo or Gamefreak, please do so for me or at least get the contact information for me. My email is XoVoLcom28182@aol.com. I wrote this for a long time and it would help me out a great deal if I could get an opinion on my story if it is worth submitting or not. Thank You. 


End file.
